Vanishing Dreams
by Daisy Rhine
Summary: Toshiro's dreams have been showing him a place he has never been before. The dreams keep happening till suddenly he vanishes from Soul Society all together. Where will he wake up? I don't own Bleach or Fairy Tail Tite Kubo and Hiro Mashima
1. Welcome Landing

Chapter One: Welcome Landing 

Here is the new story you all voted for

My Beta Reader has been really tired lately so I am asking you all to please pray for them.

I hope you all enjoy.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

Toshiro landed with a grunt causing something to break from his hard landing, 'That hurt.' He looked up getting rid of the blurriness slowly. It looked like there were several people in front of him from the different colors and sizes. He closed his eyes holding his head as he sat up gingerly. He could hear voices but he could not tell what they were saying. One of the people around him tried to help him stand but he jerked away from them. "Don't touch me!" He opened his eyes again the blur significantly less, "Where am I?"

The person he jerked away from answered, "You are in the Fairy Tail guild hall."

He looked at the person from the pitch of the voice they sounded female and if he was not mistaken with white hair. "Fairy Tail guild hall?" He questioned pushing himself to his feet. From what he could see it looked like it was splintered wood on the floor so it had to be something wooden that he fell into. No wonder what broke his fall hurt.

"Yes. In Mangolia. Are you okay sir?" The female asked concerned.

"Where is Mangolia in Japan?" Toshiro rubbed the back of his head wincing when he came across a head wound, 'I must have my adrenaline going like crazy. I didn't know that was even there till I touched it. I hope I don't have a concussion.'

"Japan? What is Japan?" Toshiro looked up startled. He couldn't help his jaw dropping slightly in shock. "You look like you have seen a ghost."

He looked out doors blinking if he was correct then those trees outside looked just like, "Just like the ones from my dream. Why are they here? Where am I?" He closed his eyes, "I must still be asleep. There is no way that forest can be real."

"Hey calm down kiddo…" One of the guys around him said but got cut off by the confused white haired male.

"I am not a kid!" Toshiro snapped, 'This has to be a dream. But in dreams you don't feel pain.'

'Master calm down!' Hyorinmaru's commanding voice came through, 'If you keep this up you will pass out.'

'But this can't be real. I saw these in dreams. Dreams like this don't just come to life.' Toshiro thought back, 'Aizen! It has to be Aizen.'

'Master I can assure you it is not. This is not a dream. This is not one of Aizen's illusions. You are in a different place. Now calm down before they hold you down.'

Teal eyes looked at the two who looked like they were getting ready to grab him, "Touch me and I will freeze the both of you into icicles."

"Well it is a good thing I do ice magic then." One of the two said holding his hands up, "But since we don't need two powerful magic users battling then I suggest you calm down. We are not trying to hurt you. You fell into our guild hall remember?"

"Then don't touch me."

"We won't. How about you tell us your name and we go from there?"

Toshiro turned to the new voice. His eyes sight had finally cleared and he could see an old man sitting on top of a bar. "Hitsugaya…Toshiro Hitsugaya." He said his first and then last because he didn't know where he was and he didn't want them getting confused on what his last name was.

"It is nice to have a name to a face." The elderly man said, "Now please explain why you are randomly appearing in my guild hall like this."

"I don't know…I was in a meeting where I lived before this. Then I got dizzy and woke up here." Toshiro answered standing up holding his hand over his wound. He muttered a healing spell letting it heal enough not to bother him. He blinked when the others stared at him shocked, "What?"

"You just spoke in a language we didn't understand please forgive us." The old man replied.

"Its…I see." Toshiro turned to look away from everyone in the room.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

I hope you all enjoyed.

Before you all go I have a few things I need to let you know.

1) I wanted to tell you about the few stories coming to an end soon. It is two stories Mythical Hollow, A New Type of Enemy. Mythical Hollow has about seven chapters ready to publish and the eighth one part way written. However even now I can't tell when I will be done writing it so I can't tell how long that one has got left in it. A New Type of Enemy has about two to three chapters left I think if things go the way I am hoping. As for Water Gem the first installment is complete.

I hope you all enjoy your day. : ) God bless you wonderful readers.


	2. Uncertain

Chapter Two: Uncertain

Here is the next chapter for you.

Review replies:

 **kronarack45** Thank you for your review. I am so happy you are enjoying the story. : )

 **Yue in the Stars** I am glad you like Mythical Hollow. : ) It is really fun for me to write. This one as well as been fun for me to write. I am glad I can write stories for you to enjoy. : )

End replies:

My Beta Reader, werecat1, is still going through a tough time so please keep them in your prayers. I found out it been more than exhaustion. I really do hope they get better.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"It is nice to have a name to a face." The elderly man said, "Now please explain why you are randomly appearing in my guild like this."_

 _"I don't know…I was in a meeting where I lived before this. Then I got dizzy and woke up here." Toshiro answered standing up holding his hand over his wound. He muttered a healing spell letting it heal enough not to bother him. He blinked when the others stared at him shocked, "What?"_

 _"You just spoke in a language we didn't understand please forgive us." The old man said._

 _"Its…I see." Toshiro turned to look away from everyone in the room._

 _Now:_

Toshiro sighed as he stared out the window. His eyes didn't just look emotionless as they had one emotion. And that emotion showed that he felt lost as he thought about what Hyorinmaru had told him, 'What does he mean I don't belong there? I died and was in Soul Society? That is what souls do?'

"Hey, you okay?"

Teal eyes looked up shocked for a split second before it disappeared with his guard completely up as he looked at the Fire Dragon Slayer standing next to him. He asked without any emotion, "Why do you ask?"

The pink haired male cocked an eyebrow, "Uh, because you look kind of lost."

The white haired male looked away, "I'm fine just finding a way to get back home." Everything had been explained to Master Makarov and the guild. He didn't know what possessed him to explain what had happened and where he came from but it was done already and that couldn't be changed.

Natsu blinked as the rest of the guild watched the interaction carefully. The guild master more so than anyone else as he thought to himself, 'The kid may have explained that he has lived longer than he looks but that just means that he has that much more to grow. On the inside he is a child but he doesn't realize that. He acts so adult like it is almost scary.'

"Well how about you enjoy your time here while you have the chance?" The Dragon Slayer suggested with a bright smile.

Toshiro snorted saying in a hard voice and very un-amused, "I don't have time for games. I have a division to run and at this moment in time my division is captainless." The captain left the guild in anger accidentally freezing the window he was at.

Makarov sighed as he looked down, "He acts too grown up for his young age."

"But he said he was 50 years old." Gray said leaning forward on the bar.

"Yes but that just means he has that much longer to live and learn. He would be but a child to his people." Makarov explained putting his beer mug down, "However as he explained he is a captain. That would force anyone to grow up faster if the position is given to someone too young to completely comprehend what they were given." The master sighed, "Even if they are more mature at the beginning."

Gray looked down, "I…see."

"So there has got to be something left of his inner child." The guild looked at Natsu, "Right?"

Makarov gave a small smile, "Yes, but I can assure you that it won't be easy to drag out."

The Dragon Slayer smirked, "Then we just have to work that much harder to bring it out. Everybody has a right to be a child, even a captain of some stupid military."

The master laughed, "Yes, you are right Natsu."

"Well then I have to try again. Even if I piss him off. Bye." The pink haired male ran off after the angry captain of a different world. "Hey, wait up!"

Toshiro sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "What do you want?"

"Hey, I was just wondering what you wanted to do?"

The white haired boy sighed, "I already told you what I wanted to do. I want to find a way home. And I don't have time to dally."

"Oh, come on what about the time you won't be looking for a way back?"

Toshiro paused shocked then answered coolly, "Contemplate what I learned."

Natsu sighed, "You have got to be kidding me." Before he could ask anything else Toshiro had disappeared. "Well there goes that idea."

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro sighed as his hand twitched. He squeezed his hand into a fist. 'What am I supposed to do? I can't find any possible clear way to get back and I have been searching for four days straight.' He looked up when the girl named Lucy touched his shoulder, "Yes?"

She smiled, "How about you get something to eat. You have been thinking for the last few hours. And…" The blond indicated to the wall, "…you are kind of freezing the wall."

Teal eyes looked at the said wall and widened as he blushed in embarrassment, "I'm sorry, I forgot to reel in my Spiritual Pressure."

Toshiro looked at the master of the guild chuckling unable to pull in his embarrassed reaction, "Not to worry my boy. Accidents happen."

The captain looked away fidgeting uncertainly, "Not from me. I'm supposed to be in control."

"Powers are not meant to be completely controllable." Toshiro peeked over at the master of Fairy Tail, "They are a force of nature. The best we can do with powers is have just enough to control to make it want to listen to us."

Erza smiled as she saw what the others other than Makarov didn't. What looked like uncertainty in Toshiro's eyes was actually a lost child who didn't know what to do. Natsu was right the child side was still inside the boy it was just so closely guarded that it never had a chance to come out. 'I think we will actually be able to see what his true childish side the longer he says with us.' "Hey where have you been looking for you information if you don't mind my asking?"

Toshiro blinked pulling in his 'uncertainty' as he answered, "The town library."

The red head smiled, "You know we have a library as well right?" Teal eyes slowly widened with shock, "And I can promise we have far better books." Toshiro looked like he didn't know what to say, "Unfortunately there is only one way to access them. But this way also allows you to get money and a place to live." She gave a small smile as the white haired captain looked at her, "Sorry, but I didn't make the rules. They have been here since I was a kid. It is just a matter of are you willing to do so to find a way home."


	3. A Way Home

Chapter Three: A Way Home

Here is the next chapter for you all.

A big thanks to my Hubby for looking this over for me while my Beta Reader is getting better.

Review Replies:

 **Yue in the Stars** Thank you for your review. Yeah, please forgive me for the grammar. As you know my Beta Reader is not feeling the best. And I had meant to have my husband look over the chapter before I posted it, oops. Yes, I had fun writing out the interactions between Toshiro and the guild. I especially had fun writing Natsu and Toshiro talking. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a wonderful day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Erza smiled as she saw what the others other than Makarov didn't. What looked like uncertainty in Toshiro's eyes was actually a lost child who didn't know what to do. Natsu was right the child side was still inside the boy it was just so closely guarded that it never had a chance to come out. 'I think we will actually be able to see what his true childish side the longer he says with us.' "Hey where have you been looking for you information if you don't mind my asking?"_

 _Toshiro blinked pulling his in uncertainty as he answered, "The town library."_

 _The red head smiled, "You know we have a library as well right?" Teal eyes slowly widened with shock, "And I can promise we have far better books." Toshiro looked like he didn't know what to say, "Unfortunately there is only one way to access them. But this way also allows you to get money and a place to live." She gave a small smile as the white haired captain looked at her, "Sorry, but I didn't make the rules. They have been here since I was a kid. It is just a matter of are you willing to do so to find a way home."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro tried to come up with something to say but was unable to. Natsu looked at Erza shocked, 'How does she do that? The entire time he's been here he has never spoken much but he is actually…thinking about it.'

He looked back at Toshiro still trying to come up with an answer. Finally when he did, "But…I wouldn't even be here long. That doesn't make sense." He looked down, "It's okay I can look elsewhere. Thank you for the offer but I am going to have to decline."

Makarov laughed lightly, "Nonsense." Toshiro looked at him, "Putting a roof over someone's head is not a problem at all. We would love to have you no matter how long we have you for."

"What are you talking about?" Toshiro asked shocked.

"We are asking you to be one of us, even if you have to visit every once in a while." The master replied with a smile.

"Wait…you don't think I'm a plague?" Toshiro said, without thinking before looking away, "Don't answer that!" Then the young captain dashed out of the building not waiting for them to reply.

Makarov sighed and shook his head, "I knew that poor kid had some mental scars."

fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb

Toshiro sighed as he sat on a tree branch, 'Damn it why did I say that? What is wrong with me? I've gotten over that.'

'Sorry master but you really haven't.' Toshiro sighed as he let his dragon continue talking, 'Even if you have accepted that is has happened to you it still is a mental scar.' Hyorinmaru curled around his master, 'But even so I still care for you. Nothing will ever change that. I will be there for you no matter what.'

The white haired boy sighed and curled against his Zanpakto spirit, 'I just don't want to be bothered by everything that has happened to me.'

The dragon gave a purr of comfort, 'Bad things happen Hatchling. I would protect you from all of them if I could.'

Toshiro happily stayed in the comfort that the dragon was offering opening his eyes to the real world several hours later about jumping out of his skin when he saw Lucy smiling at him from below the tree branch he was sleeping in, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Just a few minuets. I actually came to check on you." The blond said with a small smile on her face, "Are you doing okay?"

"I'm fine." Toshiro answered unsurely.

"If it helps I don't think you are a plague." Teal eyes widened so she quickly added, "In fact I like the way you are. You may not have said much to us but you are really polite and helpful when asked for something that you are able to do." She gave a bigger smile, "That is how I feel but I am absolutely positive the rest of the guild feel good things toward you. Even if you pull the anti-social bit off really well." Toshiro was still unable to come up with anything to say. He was sure he looked like a gasping fish, "Beside this is the best guild you could have possible landed in. I should know I joined them not long ago myself. Before that I have been following their activities in the magazines. They may be crazy and that is what makes them who they are today."

Toshiro sighed, "I'm sure I can find the information out in town."

Lucy sighed, "How about you worry about that later. You haven't eaten yet. Even when doing research you still need your strength."

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro sat at the bar with Lucy picking at the food left on his plate. His brain was still going a mile an hour with what he had already found out. His phone didn't work and when he tried to open the gate to Soul Society it either wouldn't catch or Hyorinmaru wasn't letting him. Either way he had to find a way home. Teal eyes looked up when the blond touched his arm, "Are you okay."

"Yes, I'm trying to use the information I know to find a way home."

The blond cocked her head, "I'm sure they would understand if didn't get back right away." Teal eyes looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "I'm not saying don't try to get back but don't wear yourself out doing it."

"I wish I could afford that." Toshiro said looking away, "But Central has been acting weird and if they knew a place like this existed…I don't know what they would do with that kind of information."

"What if we helped you?" Lucy asked with a tilt of her head.

The boy looked away, "N…I don't know. That might put you in some kind of danger I don't think you should be in."

'Master please, don't try to go back.'

'Why Hyorinmaru? Why shouldn't I go back? Why do you keep discouraging me to find a way back?' The soul asked his zanpakto spirit in frustration.

'You never belonged there. You ended up there by accident. When alive you never started there.' The dragon answered.

'Then tell me where I began then. If that place was never meant to be my home why did I end up there?'

'Master if they knew what you were you would have ended up a lab rat. Remember when you wondered why you never had a chained up inner hollow like the rest of them?' Toshiro froze in shock, he hadn't thought about that in a while. 'There is a reason why, because your soul was never supposed to end up there. It was an accident. When you were going somewhere else your soul traveled to a different universe. Hatchling…' The dragon sighed, '…you are home.'

'What do you mean I'm home?'

'Those vision you kept having there were actually memories. To protect you…I hid them.' The young soul reaper didn't know how to reply, 'Hatchling you traveled to there your soul partially died. When it did that to you I was suddenly in your head. Hatchling in life…you were my adopted child.'

'What are you trying to say?'

'I'm saying you and I were once two separate people. But what ever happed during that travel caused you and I to become one. I don't know how so don't ask me. Hatchling please I took you away for your safety.'


	4. Home

Chapter Four: Home

Here is the next chapter.

Review reply:

 **Yue in the Stars** Lol I like 'Me like the chappy.' That is an awesome review. : ) I am glad you like the chapter.

 **Shadow Wolf 15846** Lol yep. That he is.

 **Fairytail fan xx** Thank you.

 **YumYum495** I am glad you are enjoying Vanishing Dreams. : ) Thank you for taking the time to review.

End replies:

I hope you all enjoy it and have a great God filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _'What are you trying to say?'_

 _'I'm saying you and I were once two separate people. But what ever happed during that travel caused you and I to become one. I don't know how so don't ask me. Hatchling please I took you away for your safety.'_

 _Now:_

'What about the memories you mentioned? And how come you couldn't take me here sooner?'

'You have already started to unlock them so they should be coming back to you gradually. As for your other question I wasn't strong enough. I had used up too much magic to send you to a different place the first time and in the state I am in now it took me fifty years to get the strength to get you back here.' Hyorinmaru explained looking at his hatchling in the eye, 'My son, please don't let me getting you safe be in vain.'

'Why then? Why did you do it then?'

'You were showing too many signs of being different. They saw you spacing out more and more often so the Captain of 4th was investigating that. They noticed that unlike their spiritual pressure yours felt different so 12th was looking into that. They were somehow already aware of you not having an inner hollow so the people in Central were looking into that. The last one…' The dragon sighed and closed his eyes, '…The last one wouldn't have been so easily spotted but Kurosaki showed up and they felt the energy of a half alive and half dead person. They started to realize you felt the same. For the most part they left you alone because you had no memories but the spacing out became too frequent. And as you know…'

'That is one of the signs of a soul getting their memories.' Toshiro laid on his arms, 'Why did you wait to tell me?'

'Because you wouldn't have listened. You know you wouldn't have.' Hyorinmaru touched his nose to his hatchlings arm opening his red eyes, 'I did what I thought would help please know that.'

'I do. Thank you for telling me. I'll stop looking.' Toshiro sighed feeling very lost, 'What do I do now?'

'You will figure something out my son. Even when fully alive you were always smart.'

Toshiro picked his head off his arms looking at the blond next to him when she touched his arm, "Are you okay?"

He looked away, "No, not really." The white haired male pushed his partially eaten food away, "I've lost my appetite." Then he got up and walked out of the guild.

Master Makarov made a sound in the back of his throat and followed the white haired male out of the guild, "Young man, wait up." Toshiro looked over at the guild master once he had caught up, "Follow me I have a place I want to show you." The white haired male did as asked and followed him. Neither talked the entire time.

When they got to where the guild master had intended Toshiro's jaw dropped. It was a cave but unlike the rest of the area around it the inside was lined with ice. The teal eyed male walked up to it feeling the walls, "What is this place?"

"It is my belief that this used to be a home to a dragon." Toshiro looked at him, "Dragons used to be among us some even took in children. These dragons would teach these children what is to my time a lost magic, Dragon Slaying."

"Wait, why would dragons teach their children to kill them?" The Soul Reaper asked confused.

Hyorinmaru also laughed a little as Makarov gave the history of dragons and their magic and ended with saying, "So in response to this the Dragons Slayers magic allows them to transform with features of their respective element. We don't know what those features are but it does make them powerful."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well…" Makarov looked around, "…there is a story that most of the people here have forgotten but us old geezers. It is said that this town was once protected by an ice dragon many many long years ago. We can't even remember how long ago. But the part of the tale that does stay strong from generation from generation is that the ice dragon had a son. Unfortunately for this boy for some reason no one treated him right so he came across him, the ice dragon took him in without a second thought. He started to teach the boy his magic and it wasn't long before the child mastered it quickly. It was said the child was very intelligent." Toshiro's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped, "The child's name was never said but the dragons name…" The guild master looked at the shocked white haired boy, "…It is said that his name was Hyorinmaru." He smiled at the still shocked white haired boy, "He was the only one that managed to get his child to safety it is said." Hyorinmaru nodded in his son head, "Now when you told me about you zanpakto and how it had a spirit residing in it am I being too presumptuous to say that it is an ice dragon named Hyorinmaru?"

"That…that is his name." Toshiro gulped the lump in his throat, "But how did you piece that together from the little I told you?"

"The constant freezing of the anything when you got irritated. From the feel of it, it reminded me of the feeling Natsu gives off when he breaths fire. I guess if I had to word it I would say it is a mostly harmless outlet for the excess energy." Makarov answered.

'Hyorinmaru is this true?'

'Yes Hatchling it is.' The dragon tilted his head, 'Though I have to say I am surprised that bit made it too this generation. I would have thought that my story wouldn't have made it. This is…puzzling. Ask him how he knows all this?'

"Hyorinmaru is asking how you know this much about his history here?"

"Books mostly. In fact we have a copy of the 'myth' history in our library. That is where I got most my facts. Most people don't think dragons exist anymore so they are being labeled off as myths."

'Pity.' The dragon said with an irritated huff.

'Did you really live here?' Toshiro asked looking into the cave.

'We both did.' Hyorinmaru replied sighing fondly his eyes softening at the sight of his home, 'I enjoyed seeing you grow up and getting stronger. You got better at Dragons Slaying faster than Natsu. Igneel was rather jealous of that fact despite me not gossiping about it.'

'Igneel? Is that the dragon that raised Natsu?'

'Yes. He is the strongest of all dragons even over myself. But I am not ashamed about it. He deserved his position and I didn't want it. I was happy staying in one place to protect. If I had what he had I would have to keep the other dragons in mind.'

Toshiro looked at Makarov when the man said, "So what had you down in the guild?"

The boy sighed, "Hyorinmaru told me…that he took me from there and brought me back here on purpose." Teal eyes looked down, "I would have ended up a lab rat because I am actually half dead."

"Yes, I can see how that would cause your guardian to act when he did." The old man looked at the now homeless Soul Reaper, "Join Fairy Tail."

Toshiro looked at him, "But why?"

The guild master raised an eyebrow, "Do you have anywhere else to go? Did you want to join a different guild maybe? Because if you did that…" He indicated to the cave, "…you wouldn't be this close to home."

"No I…" Toshiro sighed he didn't like not knowing what to do, 'Hyorinmaru what should I do?'


	5. Now I Know Why

Chapter Five: Now I Know Why

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Thank you. : )

 **Fairytail fan xx** I promise I will try but I can't promise anything.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great God filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes I can see how that would cause your guardian to act when he did." The old man looked at the now homeless Soul Reaper, "Join Fairy Tail."_

 _Toshiro looked at him, "But why?"_

 _The guild master raised an eyebrow, "Do you have anywhere else to go? Did you want to join a different guild maybe? Because if you did that…" He indicated to the cave, "…you wouldn't be this close to home."_

 _"No I…" Toshiro sighed he didn't like not knowing what to do, 'Hyorinmaru what should I do?'_

 _Now:_

'What does your heart tell you my son?' The dragon asked gently touching his child.

Toshiro looked at Hyorinmaru thinking over what his heart was telling him to do. Finally after a few minuets he turned to the guild master, "What…what does it mean to be apart of the guild? What would I be doing?"

"For the most part you will be doing jobs to keep yourself living in what ever home you choose to live in. But there will be times I will send you to do some missions that will require your magical touch." Makarov answered with a wave of his hand.

Toshiro thought about it rubbing his hand down the wall of the cave again, "I…I will…join if it is okay that I live here. I don't have to pay for this right."

The master chuckled, "No, not at all. I will see you at the guild when you have looked over your home."

Toshiro walked in the cave and when he was far enough in Hyorinmaru materialized next to him, "It still looks just how I left it."

"So what next?"

"Let's see what was able to stay in tact. You can go into the guild tomorrow for the rest of today we are going to clean out what is unneeded and take innovatory of what we need."

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

The next day Toshiro walked into the guild feeling unsure of himself, Hyorinmaru was back in the zanpakto. He avoided eye contact with the rest of the guild he walked straight to Mirajane, "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Over here." A voice called from the second floor, "I'll be down in a minuet just tell Mira Jane where you want it."

The white haired female pulled out a stamp and walked over, "I am glad you were able to find a home."

"Thank you." Toshiro said, "Can I get this done in private?"

Mirajane smiled, "How about the infirmary." The teal eyed male nodded and followed her into the said room, "What color and place?"

"Ice blue and base of my neck." The female walked to stand behind the ten year old looking male as he loosed the tops he was wearing just enough so she could pull it down to put the guild mark.

"There all done. Welcome to Fairy Tail."

The two walked out after Toshiro retied his tops and saw the master sitting on the counter, "I was wondering if I could borrow some money so I could get some new clothes. Hyorinmaru pointed out that I stand out."

"Of course, I will send Levy to go with you so you don't get lost." The master turned to the guild and then said much to Toshiro's embarrassment, "Everyone may I have your attention." The entire guild looked over at the two of them. Toshiro did his best to hold his ground as the master continued, "Toshiro Hitsugaya has joined Fairy Tail let's celebrate!" The boys face was a little red. "Levy, could you come over here please?"

The blue haired girl walked up to them, "Yes master, what can I do?"

"When you are ready can you take Toshiro…"

"Hitsugaya." The boy corrected.

"…shopping so he can get some new clothes."

"Okay sure." Levy smiled at the guilds newest member, "When do you want to go?"

"Now is good with me. I don't like things like this."

The blue haired female laughed lightly, "Sure." She took the money from Mirajane, "Thank you." She guided the white haired boy out of the guild, "We will be back soon."

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Levi eagerly pulled Toshiro along in the store to find him what he needed. Toshiro was a little apprehensive as he got pulled into the store. He had never been shopping unless it was to get his uniform fitted so this was new territory for him. "So what kind of style are you looking for?" Teal eyes just looked at her confused, "Oh…how about you go look and see what you would possibly like and I will judge. Does that sound good?"

"Um…" The spiky haired boy looked around at all the clothes, "…I don't know where to start."

The blue haired woman smiled at him, his confusion was adorable to her, "Let's start with the pants." She guided him over to the blue jeans, "Do you know what size your waist is?" Once again a she was given a confused look, "Okay, here's what I'm going to do I will be holding the jeans up to your waist so I can take a guess of what your size is." Toshiro nodded and stood still as she pulled out did this with several pairs of jeans, "Okay, I think these will fit you pretty good. When you wear shirts do you…" She held up a plain shirt and a shirt with a design on it, "…want plain or with patterns and what not?"

"Plain, button up is what I would wear if I had to." The white haired boy replied making a face as the color choice, "But I don't think I would ever wear a light red like that one."

Levi laughed lightly, "Okay, what about light grey and other colors in a darker shade?" He nodded in confirmation watching as she put the light red shirt up to him to test the size, "Hm? I think a size up should do."

Toshiro sweat dropped, 'Please tell me this wont take forever.'

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro sighed as he walked out of store with Levi, "Now I know why I never went shopping with Matsumoto."

Levi laughed lightly, "Trust me getting the amount we did will do you good. This way you don't have to go shopping anytime soon."

"Good, I don't understand how people like her can shop for hours on end." He blinked, "I need to get a chest of some kind to put my clothes in. Do you know where I could find that?"

Levi nodded, "Yes, just follow me."


	6. Maybe I should Be Worried

Chapter Six: Maybe I Should be Worried 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** It seemed like a very Toshiro thing to do. : ) I am glad you liked the chapter.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great God filled day. : )

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro sighed as he walked out of store with Levi, "Now I know why I never went shopping with Matsumoto."_

 _Levi laughed lightly, "Trust me getting the amount we did will do you good. This way you don't have to go shopping anytime soon."_

 _"Good, I don't understand how people like her can shop for hours on end." He blinked, "I need to get a chest of some kind to put my clothes in. Do you know where I could find that?"_

 _Levi nodded, "Yes, just follow me."_

 _Now:_

Levi stared at the cave that Toshiro was walking into, "My home is in here."

"Oh, I just…" She shook her head, "Sorry, I just didn't think an ice cave was your home. Please forgive me."

"It is fine." The white haired boy continued to walk in to the cave with Levy right behind him.

As she walked in the blue haired girl shivered a bit. Looking at the boy she noted that like Gray he seemed immune to the cold. 'Lucky.' She thought to herself as she walked further in. Looking around she could easily see this in a home like setting. There were many hallways leading to different rooms. She looked at the rooms as she passed them by. One was what looked like the laundry room. There were frozen bars that were missing the string, 'So that's why he needed the string.' One the other side was a small pond for cleaning the clothes in. The next hallway lead to a kitchen. At least she thought it was a kitchen. It had the counters for it and it did have considerably less ice covering the walls. Levy was sure she saw an oven in there and a large ice block. That connected to the Kitchen one led to the dining room. The large ice table gave it away. Further in she saw a training room, it clearly needed new equipment because it was cleaned out with some pieces what they used to use. Then she saw a room that led off to a…guest bedroom? She couldn't be sure. Then to a master bedroom where Toshiro had stopped and started to put the chests in a corner of the room. This was a plain room as he needed to refill it with furniture. 'Maybe I should offer. It couldn't hurt. A lot of rooms here need to be restocked.' Connected to the master bedroom was a bathroom. All it needed was the new stuff and getting it to work in a cave. 'Nothing a little magic can't help.'

Toshiro sighed as he looked at the room, "Damn I forgot the cot."

Levy blinked, "Why a cot?"

Teal eyes looked into her brown, "To sleep on, I don't need a huge bed." The young male looked away, "It will just be a waste of money."

The blue haired girl was surprised, 'What but it makes sense to get it just in case you grow.' "Isn't it better to have a big bed than have to buy something when you grow?"

"You seem to have my body confused with it growing at the rate your bodies do. I've looked this way for fifty years why would that change now?"

'Maybe because you have now in a place where you half alive state will let you grow faster.' Hyorinmaru replied shocking the white haired male, 'Levy has a good point. You should get the bigger bed.'

Toshiro shook his head, 'No, I will worry about that when the time comes. I have better things to spend money on.' The Dragon hit his head against the ground, 'What?'

'You are so stubborn Hatchling.' Hyorinmaru grumbled not bothering to lift his head.

Toshiro shook his head and looked at Levy as they finished putting his things away. The white haired boy took the string and started to pull some out. "Let's get the string set up in the laundry room and then we can head back to the guild."

"Okay sounds good." The blue haired girl nodded.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb

The two walked into the guild to find a few people still celebrating. This made the teal eyes male sigh, "Damn it, I hate parties."

Levy giggled a little, "Any reason why?"

"My past lieutenant was always throwing parties in my office when I was in the other place." The white haired male replied his eyebrow twitching at the memory. "Always made it hard to get paperwork done."

"Well you don't have to worry about paper work here." The blue haired girl frowned when the white haired male looked disappointed about that, "I mean, I'm sure paperwork had to get somewhat boring right?"

"No, not really. It was something I was good at." He sighed, 'Damn it. I didn't think about that. What am I supposed to do now that I don't have paperwork to keep my attention? I don't know how to do much else.'

Levy made a face, 'Oh, I didn't think about that question did I? I am such a fool. He screams workaholic.' She cleared her throat, "I sure you will find something to keep you time. What about writing a novel? That has writing in it."

Toshiro glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, "I will think about it."

Levy nodded, "If you start a story and need someone to look it over I would be happy to. I love to read."

The teal eyed male blinked but before he could say anything Natsu came running over to him and Levy, "Hey, welcome back!"

"Dragneel." Toshiro acknowledged with a nod of his head.

"Hey, Lucy and I were looking at the job board. Did you want to go on a job together?"

Toshiro blinked unsure of what to answer. He caught the invite in the pink haired teen's voice. He remembered Makarov telling him about the jobs and that sometimes people formed teams to take some on together. It was clear Natsu wanted him to be apart of his. He once again didn't get a chance to answer as Ezra placed her hand on Toshrio's shoulder. "Go pick a job for us. He will come with us so we can show him the ropes."

His teal eyes looked at the red head, "I don't get a choice in this do I?"

"No, but then again what better way to figure out what you are supposed to do on the job then one with a team that is already formed?"

"You make a fair point." The white haired male replied.

Natsu and Lucy walked over with a job the blond haired teen showing them the job, "This one is the best one to split the reward evenly and it should be a good job for a seasoned fighter."

Erza nodded, "I agree." She looked at Toshiro, "You should go home and pack a bag we will be leaving first thing tomorrow morning at the train station." Natsu turned a little green hearing that making the Ice Dragon Slayer raised an eyebrow.

"What is that about?"

The red haired female just patted his shoulder and spoke before the Fire Dragon Slayer could, "Don't worry about it. If you need directions ask anyone on the way there. For this kind of mission I would say it will take us a handful of days to get it done."

Toshiro looked at her suspiciously, 'Hyorinmaru what is she hiding from me?'

The ice dragon looked at him in the eye, 'You will see tomorrow.'

'What do you mean by that?' The boy asked glaring lightly at the dragon. The dragon didn't reply making the already suspicious male even more so as his eyes moved between Natsu and Erza, 'This sounds like something I should be worried about.'


	7. Sacrifice of Dragon Slaying

Chapter Seven: Sacrifice of Dragon Slaying

Here is the next chapter for you all.

 **Important please read.**

 **I will be writing a part hinting to where probably most of you are. I do ask that you** ** _do not_** **give out spoilers. I myself have not watched past a part in the show. I would say where I am but I don't know if some of my other readers have gotten to that part yet. So please don't spoil the show for me or your fellow readers.**

 **Thank you for reading.**

Review Replies:

 **Firesong23** Yep, Toshiro has no idea what is going on. : )

 **YumYum495** I felt it was a very Natsu thing to do. Hehe yeah, it was a pretty fun scene to write. : ) As for Toshiro's powers…I got a plan on where I want to take it but with how I write it could end up different. I don't want to say anything because I never know where my mind takes me when I write.

End Replies:

I hope you enjoy and have a God filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro looked at her suspiciously, 'Hyorinmaru what is she hiding from me?'_

 _The ice dragon looked at him in the eye, 'You will see tomorrow.'_

 _'What do you mean by that?' The boy asked glaring lightly at the dragon. The dragon didn't reply making the already suspicious male even more so as his eyes moved between Natsu and Erza, 'This sounds like something I should be worried about.'_

 _Now:_

Half of the team was standing at the train station waiting for Erza, Natsu and Happy to show up. Toshiro was sitting on a bench with his backpack next to him. He had asked the other two what Natsu had meant yesterday but they were not saying anything because Erza had threatened them into silence and Natsu was coming in with the red haired woman. His teal eyes glared at Gray and Lucy for their silence making them seriously question who they should listen to. The Ice Dragon Slayer was unconsciously frosting the floor and chair he was on in his 'contained' anger.

Grey looked away, while yes he was immune to the cold he was not however immune to the Zanpakto the glaring teal eyed male was carrying on his back. He gave a sigh of relief when Erza, Natsu, and Happy showed up. The pink haired male gave Toshiro a look of sympathy. This made the white haired male growl and stand up, "Forget it, I'm not coming if all you are going to do is keep secrets from me."

Erza cleared her throat, "Are you scared of what we are hiding?"

"No." Toshiro growled out walking toward the exit, his back pack only hanging on one arm.

'Master you really shouldn't.' Hyorinmaru said in his head, 'You really need to see how they do things.'

'I'm not staying if no one is telling me why Dragneel reacted the way he did yesterday. Especially if it looks like it is going to affect me.' The boy replied back to the ice dragon. He walked past the red head only to be jolted to a stop. His teal eyes glared at her and dangerously growled out in his irritation, " _Let me g…_ " Toshiro's vision blurred feeling himself get caught while his bag fell to the floor below.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro groaned as he opened his eyes, he could feel his stomach sore from where he got hit. He tried to sit up but got held down where he was laying on someone's lap, "Let me up. Where am I?" He heard a train whistle, "Who the hell knocked me out."

"I did, it is best that you go back to sleep." Erza relied holding him down as he still tried to get up.

"Like hell I am. Let me up! Or I will turn you into a popsicle." His teal eyes looked over at the window to see if he was in a spot where he could jump out but in an instant felt a small headache coming on. He winced and touched his temple and slowly massaged it, "Ow, what did I do fall on the ground?"

"No, I didn't let you fall." The red head said as the others looked at him in shock. She let him up, "You must be immune."

The white haired boy sat up, "Immune to what?" His teal eyes landed on Natsu leaning on the red heads shoulder, "Why is Dragneel asleep, Scarlet?"

"He suffers from motion sickness." Gray answered, "We thought since you were like him in magic that you would suffer the same fate. It appears you do not."

"Why would I get motion sickness?" Toshiro asked keeping his hand on his head as the headache got worse. His right eye twitching at the growing pain his head was feeling, 'I need pain meds.'

'Pain meds won't work my son.' The ice dragon replied letting his child lean on him, 'You need to go back to sleep. It's the effects of being a Dragon Slayer.'

'I don't feel sick.'

His breathing was picking up as Gray asked in concern, "Wait, are you sure you are not feeling motion sick?" Toshiro shook his head slowly in reply.

"He's not motion sick." Erza spoke placing Natsu on her lap and reached out for the white haired male that only pushed her hands away. "It looks as if he gets headaches instead."

Lucy looked at the red head wide eyed, "Are you serious?"

"It would appear so." Erza pulled the icy male toward her, "Stop fighting me."

"Don't…touch me." Toshiro gasped out in pain, the area around him frosting over as he tried to get the requip user to let him go. "I've had headaches before as well as migraines."

"Yes, but we can never be too safe so go to sleep before you freeze the train."

Soul Reaper tried to fight her but the headache grew into a migraine making him hold his head with both hands. Even then the migraine didn't stop, _it kept getting worse_. It made him want to cry with how unbearable the pain was becoming. 'Why? Why is it getting worse?'

'Master I told you it's the sacrifice of becoming a Dragon Slayer. At the time of when you were training this was never a problem but now _all_ modes of transportation will affect you every time. People as well will be mentally considered modes of transportation.' Hyorinmaru replied curling around his master and child. 'Go to sleep hatchling. It will be better if you sleep through this. Both out there and in here.' His child was knocked out with Erza as the great ice dragon lulled his hatchling to sleep inside his head. He shook his head and reached out when he felt a fiery presence. 'Yes, my brother I do feel you trying to talk to me but I don't have the time.' The fiery presence seemed quite pissed about that, 'I don't care how you feel at the moment my hatchling needs me right now so I can not visit.' Hyorinmaru sighed as the presence went away, 'If he is one thing it isn't patient.' The dragon laid his head next to his sleep child, 'Oh hatchling, if only I could tell you. But I understand why he and the others wish for me not to say anything. It's like with me staying hidden from your new guild. If Natsu knew I was in your head he would ask too many questions I would not be aloud to tell you.'

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Lucy looked at Toshiro as he was placed to sleep on Erza's shoulder now that Natsu was on her lap, "So, is he going to be okay?"

"He should be." Gray said looking out the window touching part of the glass that was frosted over. He could feel the how cold it would have been had the freezing continued, "He did say he's had headaches and migraines before."

"Yes, but that's the second time he's been knocked out today."

"Gray is right, he will be fine. Once he isn't on a moving vehicle he will recover just like Natsu does." Erza said confidently moving the white haired boy to be curled up next to her, "He will need to be part of our team when he picks it. I think it would be better if he was with us." The brunet haired male nodded in agreement, "Besides it will give Natsu some hope if he has another one looking for their parent."

Lucy nodded, "Oh, I can see how that would help."

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.

 **Important please read.**

 **As I have written a part hinting to where probably most of you are I do ask that you do not give out spoilers. I myself have not watched past a part in the show. I would say where but I don't know if some of my other readers have gotten to that part yet. So please don't spoil the show for me or your fellow readers.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	8. I Don't Know

Chapter Eight: I Don't Know

Here is the next chapter.

Review replies:

 **YumYum495** I thought over you comment about him seeming weak when he was punched in the stomach and decided to change it to the back of his neck. Thank you for you comment. While yes Erza is strong, Toshiro is still half Soul Reaper and should be able take a hit like that, at least a few times. : ) Thank you for you help.

End replies:

I hope you all enjoy.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes, but that's the second time he's been knocked out today."_

 _"Gray is right, he will be fine. Once he isn't on a moving vehicle he will recover just like Natsu does." Erza said confidently moving the white haired boy to be curled up next to her, "He will need to be part of our team when he picks it. I think it would be better if he was with us." The brunet haired male nodded in agreement, "Besides it will give Natsu some hope if he has another one looking for their parent."_

 _Lucy nodded, "Oh, I can see how that would help."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro woke up when the train stopped. Getting off Erza's shoulder he looked around bewildered. The headache was gone, 'So it just goes away just like that?'

'Yes my son, this is something you will have to live with now that you are here. Even if you went back this would still be with you.' The ice dragon replied.

'Well that is cumbersome.' Teal eyes looked at Natsu now on the seat sleeping and the rest of Team Natsu walking away, "Are we supposed to be leaving Dragneel here?"

Erza cursed at herself and walked back to get the pink haired male, "Thank you Hitsugaya. It would be bad if we forgot him again."

Following behind the red haired female Toshiro had no clue how to feel about the statement he just heard, 'Again? Is she serious? How do you forget your own teammate?'

He was happy to be off the train. He rubbed his head, 'That was not pleasant. I can't believe I have to deal with that now on transportation.' The dragon was chuckling amused by this thought process, 'It's your fault.'

'Yes, it is but it is something you have to live with reguardless.' Hyorinmaru answered still amused by his little hatchling.

'Isn't that just great.' The boy thought to himself as he paid attention to what Erza was saying.

"When we reach the mayor's office we will find out the specifics to where the thief is."

"What is so special about this thief?" Gray asked looked at the red head.

Erza pulled out the paper, "It doesn't say. I guess we will have to find out at the mayors office." Looking up she nodded, "This way." They followed Erza as Natsu woke up and fidgeted to get off of the red head, "Natsu, I am glad to see you are up."

"Yes, now let me off. You are…ug…making me sick." Toshiro froze in his step watching as Erza let the pink haired Dragon Slayer on his feet. Once there he seemed to instantly feel better. "Ah, that is much better."

"I still don't get why you see us as transportation when Happy can easily carry you and you be fine." Lucy said with her arms crossed.

Natsu huffed, "As I have said before Happy is my friend not a mode of transportation." He looked at Toshiro who was watching in controlled shock. Behind him Lucy was complaining about how they were his friends too. "How are you? I would have said something but Erza wouldn't let me just incase you decided to back out."

"I am fine." Toshiro replied walking to follow requip magic user, "It's just something I will learn to live with."

The Fire Dragon Slayer blinked and quickly caught up to the Ice one, "So it doesn't bother you."

"There is no need to let it bother me." The white haired male replied, "If it's part of Dragon Slaying then you just learn to live with it."

Natsu blinked as he continued to walk next to his fellow Dragon Slayer, 'Why can't he just use his emotions like everyone else. I understand that he came from position of power but that doesn't me he can't be a normal kid from time to time.' He glanced at Toshiro walking next to him with a blank expression on his face, 'Man if only I could pull out the childish side. He has nothing to be ashamed about it.' "I have to ask do you know where you dragon parent is?" Teal eyes looked at him, "I know you came from a different place and all but…If you knew where to find yours then maybe they could help find Igneel."

Toshiro seemed to think it over so Natsu for once kept his mouth shut letting the young icy Dragon Slayer come up with his answer. 'Tell him you don't know. It is best that he doesn't know that I'm in your head. Trust me when I say I will explain a different time. Don't ask until I am ready to tell you why.'

'I trust you.' Toshiro replied, though he really did want to know why he couldn't know the information that the dragon was holding from him.

"I don't know." Natsu sighed and Toshiro could tell more was needed so he felt the need to improvise a bit. "I just got here not long ago so I never really thought about looking for my parent. I recently learned that my dragon parent could be a male and an ice dragon. I'm not completely sure as where I came from having your living memories is forbidden."

"I see. I'm sorry to hear that." Natsu said. Toshiro seemed to pause staring off into space. "Uh, Hitsugaya?" He waved a hand in the blank Dragon Slayer, "Toshiro?"

Toshiro couldn't hear him as his mind was whisked away seeing different memories one after the other.

 _Flashback:_

 _He opened his teal eyes and looked around he felt scared and alone. "Hyorinmaru? Where are you?" Something didn't feel right why did he know the name Hyorinmaru? Who was he? Where was he now? All he could recall was his name, Toshiro Hitsugaya. The young boy looked around before walking out from behind a tree. When he looked he could see many people walking around. Deciding to ask someone closer to his age his question he walked up to a group of boys, "Excuse me?" They turned to look at him, "Where is here? I don't know where I am."_

 _The boys laughed as the lead boy pushed him to the ground, "Look at this. It's a freak with white hair."_

 _Another boy laughed with the leader, "Yeah, look at him. I bet he's really old."_

 _Toshiro was confused, he didn't feel old. "I'm not. I promise."_

 _"Yeah right. Go somewhere else freak." The boys walked away talking about his hair and eyes. For some reason he felt he this had happened before._

 _Scene change:_

 _A young white haired boy ran from the mob of people chasing him. They were calling him a freak. Not long ago he had been kicked out of the place that was raising him because him being there was causing a problem. Now that left him all alone. Going down and area the adults couldn't go down as quick the young boy took this time to run to the forest. When he got there tears gathered in his eyes, "Why? Why am I cursed?" It hurt. He was unwanted. No one cared for him. Other than the one person in the orphanage who died from his sickness. He hugged his knees to his chest when he noticed a small family walking by. Their daughter happily pulling her dad along while the mom laughed. When they were out of sight the boy cried more, "Why don't people like me? Why can't I live with a family that loves me?" He would have cried more but the ground shook. The boy stood up and looked around, he was scared. What if he got killed out here? No one would even care. That is what hurt the most._

 _The boy turned quickly when someone spoke from behind him. "Boy, why are you out here crying?" The child fell to his butt and stared in shock and fear. Before him was a dragon. The body of the dragon was a light blue with icicles forming around the scales. He was so scared he was unable to speak, "Child." The dragons face came closer making the boy fear for his life, "Why are you here? Where are you parents?"_

 _"I…I don't have any." The boy answered shaking, "I'm trying to…hide from people…trying to hurt me."_

 _The dragon tilted his head, "I see." The dragon's ruby red eyes looked toward the town as if feeling a slight conflict then turned to the boy, "What is your name young one?"_

 _"The person that took care of me before they died called me Toshiro."_

 _"That is a nice name." The dragon said as he laid down, "You are sure you don't have family?"_

 _"I'm sure." The child sniffled, "Are you going to hurt me?"_

 _The dragon laughed, "No child. I won't." Toshiro gave a sigh of relief hearing that. The large dragon seemed to look at him as if going over an idea in his head._

 _Toshiro asked curiously, "What is your name?"_

 _"My name is Hyroinmaru. I'm an ice dragon." The dragon replied looking at the child with his red eyes, "How old are you?"_

 _"Seven."_

 _"Hm, is that so?" The child nodded not knowing the dragon was asking facetiously. "Did you do anything?"_

 _"No sir. I was walking when an apple rolled my way. I went to give it to the man that dropped it and…everyone who saw…" Toshiro started to shake, "…They called me a thief and a freak. I didn't know…the man stole it."_

 _The dragon gently touched the child's arm with his cold nose, "I believe you child." Hyorinmaru gave a version of a purr, "Would you like to stay with me and learn Ice Dragon Slaying magic?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _The question made the dragon chuckled, "Because Toshiro, I want to give you a home where you don't have to run anymore. I want to show you what a real father does for his child. I want to show you I care and can give you the nurturing you desperately need. I want to fill the spot your parents failed."_

 _Toshiro felt more tears gather in his eyes, "Really?"_

 _"Yes, be my son."_

 _Toshiro quickly hugged the dragon around the neck, "Please, I don't want to be alone anymore."_

 _End Flashback:_

Teal eyes blinked as he felt tears fall from his eyes. Quickly he wiped them away, "Forgive me." Toshiro looked at the others watching him shocked, "I don't mean to hold up the mission."

"Toshiro are you okay?" Lucy asked worried gently touching his arm.

"I'm fine, there is no need to worry." Toshiro replied walking he looked at Erza where was the mayors office again?" In his head he could see Hyorinmaru shaking his head.


	9. Center Piece

Chapter Nine: Center Piece

Here is the next chapter for y'all.

Review Reply:

 **YumYum495** I know. : ( It's sad that people thought he was a freak just because of how he looked. Lol I had a hard time with Hyorinmaru's name too. It's awesome to say but such a pain to spell. Lol. : ) Natsu is lucky to have you cheering you on. Oh don't worry, he will get him to smile. ; ) I don't know how but he will. Mwhahahahaha.

Thank you for noticing that. I will try to keep an eye out for it in later chapters. I thought I wasn't but apparently I was wrong. Thank you so much.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a God filled day. : )

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _The dragon gently touched the child's arm with his cold nose, "I believe you child." Hyorinmaru gave a version of a purr, "Would you like to stay with me and learn Ice Dragon Slaying magic?"_

 _"Why?"_

 _The question made the dragon chuckled, "Because Toshiro, I want to give you a home where you don't have to run anymore. I want to show you what a real father does for his child. I want to show you I care and can give you the nurturing you desperately need. I want to fill the spot your parents failed."_

 _Toshiro felt more tears gather in his eyes, "Really?"_

 _"Yes, be my son."_

 _Toshiro quickly hugged the around the neck, "Please I don't wan to be alone anymore."_

 _Now:_

The six Fairy Tail members walked into the Mayors office causing the man to look up with a smile, "Ah you must be members of Fairy Tail. Please, take a seat." Erza and Lucy sat down while Gray, Natsu and Toshiro leaned against the wall around the room. At first the Mayor looked at Toshiro in the eye almost shocked.

The red haired requip user cleared her throat, "We need to know more about this thief you need help with."

Toshiro looked into the man's eyes emotionless but inside he prayed that the man didn't react like he thought he was going to. The mayor forced himself to look away from those intelligent teal eyes. "We are not actually sure how he keeps getting away." The man looked through his desk and pulled out a paper, "We do know however that he steals things in broad daylight. At the peek of a guards time. The guard is not tired, not hungry, or even distracted. People can attest to this because they have been there at each location to know that the guards guard has not slipped in the slightest. We do know what he has been taking though." A piece of paper was placed on the desk, "These are magical items that have been protecting out town since we first built here fifty years ago." Toshiro walked forward to look at the items. It was a picture of four magical items. They were a statue of a dragon with ruby eyes, a sword with an emerald hilt, a necklace with a pink gem, and a shield with a dark blue design. "The statue and the necklace are the only two that the thief has not taken. We have had them moved to a safer location."

Toshiro narrowed curiously his eyes, "How have they been protecting the town?"

"By keeping dark creatures out of town." The Mayor responded only looking into the boys eyes for a millisecond before looking back down at the paper on the desk, "The dragon is the main part of the barrier while the necklace, shield and sword all reinforce the barrier the dragon creates." The man sighed, "However, by moving both the necklace and the dragon people in the outer part of the town are now in danger."

"I see." The white haired male replied looking up at the man, "Is there a map we can see?"

"Of course right here." The Ice Dragon Slayer opened the map and placed it on the desk.

Erza stood up and looked at the map with Toshiro, "What are you thinking?"

"That the thief hasn't gone very far. If the shield and sword both rely on the statue to be powered up then he has to be close by. Judging by what we just got told about the necklace I can safely assume that these have to be with in at least a half a mile of each other for it to work. And that if the three are too close the statue then the barrier gets smaller." The half Soul Reaper responded looking at the map. The Mayor was shocked that the boy had that figured out with so little that he had gave the Fairy Tail teens. Taking a pen the boy made a circle, "Within this circle is where they have to be if I am correct on what you have told us. That is if the two items are together."

"What do you mean; of course they have to be."

Toshiro did not looked amused at the man. As his sharp teal eyes bore into the Mayors own, "If I stole items that had a magical connection I would not have them in the same place. I would have them in two different locations. Not far but not together either. Where in this circle do you thing someone would find a good place hide them. More than two would be helpful if we are to maximize our chance of finding the items."

"Little boy I don't know who you think you are but I am telling you they are together. You don't know anything about these items."

Erza smiled, "But is it possible that they could separate the two?"

The mayor blinked, "No, if they do not have the statue in the center then they have to be right next to each other."

"So what you saying it one of your own people could have stolen it if they knew about this connection." The red head said looking into the man's eyes.

"What?! Of course not. None of them would be stupid enough to do that they know what these have done for us."

"So would someone from the outside know to keep them together?" Erza asked with a small smile.

"If they did their research then yes."

"That's what you are doing wrong then." Erza chuckled out.

"What!"

"You are assuming that the thief knows. Yes, we don't know if they are together or not or if it is someone you know or not but what we do know is that they are missing. At this point it would be best to look at all possible choices weather they are together or separate." The red head pointed to the map, "Please, show us all the possible places someone could hide these items." The Mayor sighed showing them, as he did Toshiro marked all the places with a star. "Now we need to see the necklace. If these items have a different scent to the area around them Natsu will be able to track it if we get close."

"I can't do that. The items have to stay safe."

Toshiro nodded in understanding, "We know but to help protect them we need to have some idea of how to track them. Just knowing a place to look isn't enough. For all we know they could have made copies to look like the real thing. The real thing will have some kind of marker telling us what it looks like. A drawn picture will tell us what it looks like but it will also tell others the same thing."

The man looked at him, "Boy, why do you act like you are some kind of military commander of something?"

The white haired Dragon Slayer blinked as he replied, "I've had training to be one."

The Mayor bit his lip as he thought, "All you want to see is the necklace right?" Erza nodded, "Okay, follow me and I will show you where I can have it brought to you to look at." The Fairy Tail wizards followed the Mayor out. As they walked the Mayor kept glancing at Toshiro. Something about the boy spoke to him. Yes, the child had irritated him earlier acting as if he was in charge of the whole operation but that didn't take away from his curiosity. In fact now that the thought about it the pink haired boy also caught his attention. Why was it that these two boys caught his attention so much?

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

In the place holding the last two items the statue's eyes glowed for a split second before dimming.


	10. The Necklace

Chapter Ten: The Necklace 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Well if you think about it he carries himself like a person who should be leading a military most of the time. He never acts his apparent age and he hides his emotions the best he can. Yeah, they don't know what kind of power just joined the Fairy Tail guild. That would be fun to write, a spar between Erza and Toshiro. : ) Natsu would be very eager to fight Toshiro.

 **CRUDEN** Thank you for at least trying to read Vanishing Dreams. It is much appreciated. I hope you have a Jesus filled day. : )

 **Shadow Wolf 15846** I am happy you are enjoying the story. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _As they walked the Mayor kept glancing at Toshiro. Something about the boy spoke to him. Yes, the child had irritated him earlier acting as if he was in charge of the whole operation but that didn't take away from his curiosity. In fact now that the thought about it the pink haired boy also caught his attention. Why was it these two boys caught his attention so much?_

 _bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf_

 _In the place holding the last two items the statue's eyes glowed for a split second before dimming._

 _Now:_

The Fairy Tail members looked at the Mayor as he walked in with the necklace. The Mayor handed it to Toshiro, "This is the necklace."

The white haired male gently looked the necklace over. It looked just like the picture. The pendent looked like a rain drop with a pink gem in the center. Upon closer inspection Toshiro could see a couple of scratch marks on the gem. "I can see some scratch marks on the gem. Does this cause a problem with the shield it helps in creating?"

"A little, during the time that they were being moved here the necklace, shield, and sword were dropped. The statue was able to be caught and spared so that's the good thing." The Mayor replied.

"Where are the sword and shield affected?" Toshiro asked handing the necklace to Natsu so he could get the scent he needed.

"The Shield has a tiny crack on the left side and the sword has a scratch along the blade."

"Can you show us what these look like and where?" Erza asked pulling out the paper from the office. The mayor pointed out where they would be as Gray looked over necklace. "Thank you. The last thing we need is to be misled on what one we have."

"You're welcome." The Mayor replied watching Gray pass the necklace over to Lucy. Her hands were shaking because she was scared that she would drop it. "It's okay young lady. The chain won't break. It is constantly looked after to make sure that does not happen." The blond smiled at the Mayor gratefully before handing it over to Erza. The Mayor smiled then looked at Toshiro as he was writing something down, "Is everything okay?"

Teal eyes looked up and nodded, "Yes, I'm just taking notes."

"But wouldn't someone be able to read it if you dropped them."

This amused Toshiro though it only showed in his eyes, "Trust me even if I managed to lose these they would never be able to read it."

Natsu seemed to pay close attention to he bleach haired male before turning back to the Mayor. When he spoke up, "Well then I guess we don't have to worry then." The mayor continued to look at Toshiro. He wasn't quite sure how he felt about him acting as grown up as he was. From the way the pink haired male reacted that was the first time he seemed to show amusement. It worried him that the kid's childhood was taken away form him. "Is there anything else you all needed?"

The red head shook her head, "Not at the moment but if we do then we will get in contact with you."

The mayor nodded as he took the necklace from Erza, "I'm going to make sure that this is placed back where it needs to be." The man walked out leaving behind the Fairy Tail members.

Erza looked at Toshiro, "What do you think?"

"I think someone in town wants the relics but knows better than to do the job themselves. If I'm right this person would hire someone without telling all the details about what the relics do so the thief doesn't take them for themselves. Once again if I'm right then these relics would be placed in predetermined places and fakes put in other places just in case someone stumbles upon a trail or is a skilled tracker." The white haired male replied, "When I told the mayor that the relics were not in the same place I was telling the truth."

"You can feel them?" Natsu asked curiously.

"Yes, however I can't pinpoint them they give off too much energy and the energy they have interrupts my own energy. So without a doubt I can lead us in the right direction but my ability will cut off the closer we get to them." The half dead Dragon Slayer responded continuing to write, "I felt it turned off completely the necklace was in the same building we are in. And when the necklace was in my hand my energy was nonexistent."

"That's at least a good several feet to be left wondering." Lucy said leaning on her hand.

"I agree." Erza replied, "Natsu, were you able to get a scent?"

"Yes, if I'm close enough I should be able to pinpoint where they are exactly." The Fire Dragon Slayer responded with a wide grin. Finding these things will be a piece of cake.

"It's not just finding them that is the problem." Toshiro said as he put his notes down, "We also have to find out whose idea it was to take the relics in the first place. If we don't then they will be at risk of being taken again."

"So should we split up?" Gray asked.

"That might not be a bad idea." Erza said, "Natsu, Happy and Hitsugaya go look for the relics it would be easier to locate them if you two were together. Lucy and Gray you two will be with me looking for clues on people who could want the relics for themselves or if the people have seen someone suspicious in town lately."

Toshiro nodded in agreement as he stood up with Natsu while taking his notes with him, "I think it would be best to check the area around where the relics will be found just in case we get caught in an ambush. I would like to know the area before hand."

"And we could take out possible traps that have been laid. Maybe even some of the people the person could have hired." The pink haired male replied with an eager nod, "I look forward to taking those out."

Happy looked at Natsu with a raised eyebrow, "Wow, I thought you like to charge head first without thinking."

"I don't always do that." The Fire Dragon Slayer complained as he and the flying cat followed the Ice Dragon Slayer out of the current building they were in.

"Yes you do, I've seen it a hundred times." The blue cat replied smugly before dodging the pink haired teen male.

Toshiro shook his head mentally, 'They are going to be the death of me.' Not hearing Hyorinmaru laugh made the Soul Reaper look around frantically sighing with relief when he found the dragon asleep in an ice cave in his inner plain. Going over he touched the dragon's side gently so not to wake him, 'I'm happy he is asleep. After all he needs to get his energy back. I can tell that the toll transporting me here still hasn't run its course.' Going back to reality he could feel his Spiritual Pressure dissipating as they got close to a forest, 'Classic. I knew with the forest surrounding the area that they would be somewhere in there.' "Dragneel, spiral around and see if there was anything that could hinder us when we leave the forest."


	11. We Need To Reconvene

Chapter Eleven: We Need To Reconvene 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Thank you for catching that. I have had it fixed. : )

 **Shadow Wolf 15846** : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro shook his head mentally, 'They are going to be the death of me.' Not hearing Hyorinmaru laugh made the Soul Reaper look around frantically sighing with relief when he found the dragon asleep in an ice cave in his inner plain. Going over he touched the dragon's side gently so not to wake him, 'I'm happy he is asleep. After all he needs to get his energy back. I can tell that the toll transporting me here still hasn't run its course.' Going back to reality he could feel his Spiritual Pressure dissipating as they got close to a forest, 'Classic. I knew with the forest surrounding the area that they would be somewhere in there.' "Dragneel, spiral around and see if there was anything that could hinder us when we leave the forest."_

 _Now:_

Erza and Lucy walked around the town looking at the people in town, a few times they stopped to ask some questions regarding the relics. The town's folks were more than happy to answer the questions. From what it sounded like everyone in town knew what the relics could do and how it has helped them through the time in which they had it. Even the children knew a good bit about them. "This is not helping." Erza said as Gray met up with them, "Everyone knows so much about them that it makes it hard to pick out who took it."

"The mayor did say that the people knew about them." Lucy said, "Is there anything else we could do?"

The redhead sighed and rubbed her chin, "I don't know to be honest."

"I did over some of the towns folks talking about how the shield was going down even before the relics were taken." The girls looked at Gray, "One of the towns people was talking about how some of the people had to move further in because where their house was, was out of the shield and in more danger."

"Did you happen to find out where those houses were?" Erza asked looking at the male in the eye.

"Yes." Gray nodded, "I can easily take you there."

"Good then get you clothes back on then we can go." The redhead said dusting off her armor. The male looked down and sighed as he quickly gathered his clothes to put them back on.

The blond groaned looked at where Natsu and Toshiro went. "Do you think they are going to be okay?"

Gray laughed as he pulled on his pants, "Please, fire lizard and Hitsugaya will be fine. They are Dragon Slayers and Hitsugaya has got more than normal. We don't have to worry about them."

"I hope so."

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked eyeing the blond.

"I…it just feels too easy." Lucy looked at the redhead as Gray watched with interest pulling on his shirt, "I just feel like things are going too smoothly."

The red head narrowed her eyes as she thought to herself, 'She's right. Things are going rather smoothly. Something is bound to come up and we were able to get the information we needed so easily. After what Gray just told us about the towns folks moving to be in the shield things are bound to get messed up. But the biggest question is what? What is going to happen to mess with our mission?' "Let's go make this quick. I want to check in with Hitsugaya and Natsu as soon as possible." Erza said causing the Ice Make wizard to make his pace quick to show her and Lucy where he was talking about.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Natsu walked around the parameter that Toshiro told him to do. As he did he could tell that something wasn't right. He didn't know what but something was defiantly off in the air in which he was walking. Charcoal eyes looked around suspiciously. It was strange to him that he would spot it this early in the mission. Usually he started getting hints farther in. His fist tightened as his eyes narrowed he could smell the relics but his instincts told him to stay away. That meant trouble. Happy looked at him, "Are you okay, Natsu?"

"I…don't know." The Fire Dragon Slayer replied unsurely, "Something feels…off. I don't like it." Even as he was walking the parameter he felt the need to run. This unsettled Natsu very much. He did not like the feeling at all. He always fought why were his instincts telling him to run? He kept a close eye on the forest. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary, nor did he smell anything other than the relics. He growled in his throat at the alarming feeling of danger.

The blue cat watched his best friend worried. Natsu was acting on edge like something was out to get him. This was not normal behavior for the pinkette. The way Natsu was acting was like a cornered animal. In fact now that Happy thought about it, Hitsugaya was acting the same once he split up to go the other direction. The only reason Happy noticed was because the white haired male looked around the moment he and Natsu were a few feet apart. Clearly both Toshiro and Natsu were not liking something. What bothered the blue cat the most was the fact that he couldn't feel what either of the Dragon Slayers were feeling. So he had no idea why either of the two acted the way they were. Happy really hoped that Hitsugaya was going to be okay.

Looking back at Natsu he was surprised to see the pink haired teen a couple of feet further from the parameter they were supposed to check out and completely still. "Natsu?" The fire wizard didn't replay just stood there glaring at the forest with a look that said he wanted to flee. "What's wrong?" Still there was no reply from the Dragon Slayer, "N…Natsu?" Without warning the teenager gave a growl and ran away from the spot and town. "NATSU!"

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro stared at the forest he had backed away from. It felt wrong. And the farther he felt Natsu walk the more uncomfortable he felt. In a very unlike himself manner he had the sheathed blade in his hand that was still strapped to his back. His Spiritual Pressure flared at the unwelcome feeling the patch of forest was giving him. It was as if it was trying to entice him to go in. That feeling only got worse with every step Natsu took away from him.

Not long later he felt the Fire Dragon Slayer stop moving himself. The uncomfortable feeling was almost unbearable. It was actually worse than the migraine he had suffered on the train to get to the town. The untamable feeling of the need to growl arose in this throat. His teal eyes narrowed angrily at the forest before him. His fight or flight mode was on. And he could feel the battle between the need to run and fight. The Soul Reaper side of him wanted to fight back what was causing it but the other side of him, if he had to guess his Dragon Slayer, wanted to run. It was a very unsettling feeling to have. Toshiro decided he could wait to find out why he wanted to fight it as he felt Natsu go even further away. He needed to reconvene with the pink haired teen.


	12. Something Isn't Right

Chapter Twelve: Something Isn't Right

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review replies:

 **YumYum495** Thank you. : ) I am glad you liked the chapter.

 **lilnightmare17** Thank you for reviewing. I am happy to hear you like the story.

End Replies:  
I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Not long later he felt the Fire Dragon Slayer stop moving himself. The uncomfortable feeling was almost unbearable. It was actually worse than the migraine he had suffered on the train to get to the town. The untamable feeling of the need to growl arose in this throat. His teal eyes narrowed angrily at the forest before him. His fight or flight mode was on. And he could feel the battle between the need to run and fight. The Soul Reaper side of him wanted to fight back what was causing it but the other side of him, if he had to guess his Dragon Slayer, wanted to run. It was a very unsettling feeling to have. Toshiro decided he could wait to find out why he wanted to fight it as he felt Natsu go even further away. He needed to reconvene with the pink haired teen._

 _Now:_

Erza, Lucy, and Gray looked at the deserted part of the town. The houses didn't look bad at all really. This suggested that the thief was just now stealing the relics like the job had said. Erza looked into one of the houses seeing everything that could have been carried was gone leaving behind the furniture and other large items. "These people are depending on these relics too much. The people living in these border homes should have been learning to at least defend against the dark creatures in the woods surrounding this town."

"Yeah." Gray agreed closing the door to another house next door, "I understand why people do try to rely on magic artifacts to help them survive but to not practice how to defeat those creatures is a dumb thing to do." He rubbed his forehead, "I just wish we knew more about the relics. It seems like the center piece is beyond important if what we heard is correct."

Erza nodded in agreement, "It is possible that they don't know the full story of the items they use."

"That does seem feasible." Lucy agreed looking through a window. In her arms was Plue who was shaking like he normally did. "It's quite amazing honestly that these relics can hold up such a strong shield to hold off the dark creatures."

"Yes, but they rely on them too much. Then need to know how to fight without the aid of the shield. They are way too comfortable living like this." The requip mage countered pulling away from a house to see some of the houses in ruin after probably being attacked for no reason.

"Why do you think they haven't been practicing defending themselves?" Lucy asked curiously.

"None of them seem to carry themselves as a fighter or a magic user. If they do have people that can fight they sure don't look it." Gray replied tapping his fingers on his arm. "Besides there are other magics out there that can defend the outer part of town, even if they only used them temporarily when waiting to get the relics to be found."

"That…that is true." Lucy replied tapping her chin, "Do you think we could tell them about it."

"We probably could." Erza said with a nod as she headed back in the direction that the two Dragon Slayers went, "Come on lets go get with Hitsugaya an Natsu. I want to see if they found the relics or found a way to get to them."

fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb

Toshiro walked up to Natsu, who was standing on a tree branch like a cat ready to launch at the first person that seemed dangerous. "Dragneel." Black eyes looked at the teal that the half alive Soul Reaper had, "We need to reconvene with the others."

Natsu shook his head viciously, "I am not going in that town. Something is not right with that town."

"I know, but we need to get in contact with the rest of our group."

"I am not stepping foot in that town. I refuse to. I can help them out here if I must." Natsu growled defensively, "I don't know why I didn't feel it before but…those relics. That town…"

Toshiro frowned, how Natsu was reacting was the exact way he felt. He glanced in the direction of the town. It was like the moment he touched the relic then left to look for the other two that the town felt dangerous. The people in the town were fine from what the young Soul Reaper could tell. They seemed to have a pretty good understanding about what the relics did and were more than happy to help get them back. However something about the town just seemed…off. 'Hyorinmaru?' Going into his inner world he looked at the ice dragon still sleeping. He walked over and shook the dragon lightly, 'I need to ask you something. Please wake up.' The dragon continued to snooze unbothered by his child's nudge. Toshiro sighed, 'Dang it, he must be more worn out than I thought. I really thought he just needed a small nap. He always wakes up for me when I have a question.'

He was about to leave the inner world when he spotted something out of the ordinary. Looking closely above the dragon sleeping side he saw a pair of red eyes looking at him. For some reason this scared him, making him want to force the dragon awake. Those glowing eyes made him fear for his dragon, 'Who are you? What do you want?' The eyes stayed unmoving and silent, 'Let Hyorinmaru free!' When the eyes did nothing again Toshiro rushed out of his inner world looking worriedly at Happy who had followed him to where Natsu was, "Go to town and get the rest right now. Something isn't right. My Zanpakuto is a sleep and won't wake up."

"Will do." The blue cat replied allowing his wings to come out and flew off.

"Dragneel, I need to know exactly what you are feeling." Toshiro requested urgently, "I don't know why but so far it seem that only you and I feel the danger."

"It feels like…I just...I just want to run and never return here. I don't feel safe. I want to go back to the guild and stay with my family." The pink haired Dragon Slayer replied as he gripped the tree branch he was on. "Something is not right with this place. The people here act like…they can't do magic. They…don't have any weapons."

The white haired male looked to where the town was, "You're right. It's like…the relics are making them so comfortable that they think the town will be protected by the relics alone." He pulled out the map he had with him. Over the time of him being in the new world he had gotten a map and in his spare time marked the places where different things had attacked. Just so he knew what to expect when he was in different regions. Looking at where they were now he quickly took note that the area they were in had not been attacked by any dark guilds, monsters, or anything dark. The area that was not attacked went even beyond where the shield was at least by a couple of miles. "Dragneel, is it me or does it feel like the towns people have no magic."

"You mean like…the relics require magic to keep running."

"Yes, but remember when the Mayor said that three of the items now have a crack in each of them." Natsu nodded allowing the Ice Dragon Slayer to continue, "What if the cracks weakened them and that is letting the magic that was in them flow out. To replace it would need to find a magic source to replenish it."

"You mean these items took their magic?"

"That's my hypotheses anyway. When I was holding the necklace I felt it trying to take my magic but it couldn't because my Spiritual Pressure stopped it. I didn't notice it till I left the town."

Natsu growled, "What should we do?"

A dark laugh sounded to the side, "I know what you could do?"


	13. Shadow Man

Chapter Thirteen: Shadow Man 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **ultima-owner** Very true.

 **YumYum495** Lol our views are different. I like that though that just says how many different theories there are when Spiritual Pressure and Magic are involved. : ) I hope you enjoy the chapter.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a fantastic Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"You mean these items took their magic?"_

 _"That's my hypotheses anyway. When I was holding the necklace I felt it trying to take my magic but it couldn't because my Spiritual Pressure stopped it. I didn't notice it till I left the town."_

 _Natsu growled, "What should we do?"_

 _A dark laugh sounded to the side, "I know what you could do?"_

 _Now:_

Both Natsu and Toshiro looked at the person that spoke. He was hidden in the shadows smirking like a mad man. Red eyes glowed as he watched the two Dragon Slayers get ready to fight him. The man laughed as he stayed hidden in the shadows, "What's wrong you seem troubled? Do I frighten you?" Both the teens glared at him backing up a step, "Oh, so I do. How delightful."

Teal eyes narrowed as he assessed their opponent, 'That is strange. It's like he's not even there. There is no life energy around him more like…He feels like he's…projected yet he smells like he's really here. What is going on?'

The man's red eyes focused on Toshiro, "You are an interesting one. I find you to be the most alluring. You smell unique and feel different than the Dragon Slayer next to you. What makes you so different?"

The Ice Dragon Slayer glared, 'What is he after? He seems interested in both of us. What do we have that he wants?' The man walked out causing the two dragon slayers to back away. The man had dark grey hair, a dark tan, and his outfit consisted of a dark shirt, blue jeans, and boots. Despite how normalish the red eyed man looked he gave the two mages a chill up their spine. For Toshiro that didn't bode well for him. Teal eyes narrowed, "What do you want?"

The man smiled at them almost laughingly, "Hm, I did tell you I knew what you could do right? I wonder if I should tell you." The smile turned into a smirk, "Or I could let you flail around trying to make sense of it all. Hm, both are tempting."

Natsu growled moving back more, "Answer the damn question!"

The red eyed male laughed lightly, "Nah, I think I will watch the fun. I will see you two later." He stepped back into the shadows causing the pink haired hot head to charge forward to try and get straight answers out of the man but he disappeared in wisps of smoke.

The red eyes in Toshiro's inner world made the Ice Dragon Slayer go stiff, 'I do wonder what pinky would think if he knew that this magnificent beast was in here. Would he be angry at you? Would he understand? Better yet does he already know?'

The bleached haired male glare at the pair of eyes looking over Hyorinmaru's sleeping form, 'Get out!'

The eyes seemed to laugh, 'Okay, I'll leave for now. But take heed, I will gladly enjoy making your life a living hell. I could make you suffer and there would be nothing you can do about it.' And just like that the eyes disappeared as the laughter echoed through the frozen landscape of the young Dragon Slayers icy inner world.

Toshiro stood there in shock doing his best to hold his reaction in. He didn't want to admit just like he knew Natsu didn't but that man shook him up. 'No, I can't. I have to stay strong. I have to find a way to wake Hyorinmaru up. There is no telling what will happen if I can't wake him. There has to be away.' He pushed the sleeping dragon's wing but the beast didn't even budge, 'What is keeping him asleep? I…I feel scared.'

Natsu touched his shoulder just like Toshiro he was trying to keep the shaking down. Even when he attacked the man in his anger to get the answer he felt scared. "Hey, the rest of the group is headed our way."

Toshiro nodded and opened his eyes, "He won't wake up. Nothing I am doing will wake him."

"Are you sure he is just not sleeping hard?" The Fire Dragon Slayer suggested with a tilt of his head.

"Never. He's always made himself available to me. Even when I tell him to sleep heavy for a few hours he won't." The white haired male replied letting loose a breath then looked into charcoal eyes with determination, "If I can find what is keeping him asleep then I should be able to wake him up. All I have to know is how to handle the situation and how it is affecting my Zanpakuto."

"Can I ask what his name is?"

Teal eyes looked conflicted at first but then said as the young Dragon Slayer would hear him say his name eventually. It was probably best that this was done now rather than later, "Hyorinmaru."

Natsu tilted his head, "Is he an ice dragon?"

Toshiro feigned bafflement, "Why do you ask?"

"Igneel, my father used to tell me about an ice dragon with that name." Natsu said, "If I recall correctly, it was the one dragon they could never find because he stayed hidden unless he was truly needed."

Toshiro blinked as he contemplated on how he needed to answer, "Were you told what he looked like? You have me curious now. Because he is an ice dragon but I have no memories of what my dragon father looked like." He really wanted to see if the memory he had of Hyorinmaru earlier was the same as how Natsu described. He was skeptical that the dragon was his Zanpakuto spirit because the dragon looked different than the Hyorinmaru he knew.

Natsu looked over to where the rest of their team was heading their way, "I think he said that Hyorinmaru was large like him with his scales light blue, icicles forming around the edges of the scales, and the claws being made of unbreakable ice."

Toshiro shook his head, "Did he have legs?"

The fire breather raised an eyebrow, "Of course, Igneel said that his ice brother was the most identical to him."

"Then they are two different Hyorinmaru's. My Zanpakuto is large but he has a serpentine body, large wings, made entirely of ice, and with no legs."

Natsu smiled comfortingly, "Then I guess we keep looking hu?" Toshiro sighed and looked away unsure making the Fire Dragon Slayer roll his eyes, "Aren't you at least curious what happened to him?"

"To be honest, no. If I was left behind, he likely had a reason and he will find me on his own time." Toshiro replied pulling up his blank emotional mask. 'Damn it, I let my emotions get the best of me. I shouldn't have asked and told him it wasn't his business. It doesn't matter if the two had the same name.' He sighed, 'At least I now know that the memory is correct. I wonder why he looks different now.'

Natsu sighed and stared at Toshiro irritated. He really had hoped that he pulled part of his personality out but the brat went and locked himself up again. "Natsu!" The pinkette blinked looking at Happy who jumped into his arms, "Are you two okay? Nothing happened while I was gone right?"

"There was this man." Natsu replied causing the group to look at him, "He seems interested in us."

"More than interested, he looked obsessed. Now he plans on playing with our heads." Toshiro replied looking at the re-quip magic user, "The whole time he was talking with us he was eyeing us like we were a prize."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "I don't like the sound of that."

"I also think that the relics are taking the magic from the people. Three of them are cracked and likely leaking magic power. If it's leaking I think the relics are actively seeking out more magic. The people don't feel like they have any magic at all. They remind me of an empty cup." Toshiro replied.

"I thought I felt that too. I am glad to have confirmation. I have been trying to figure out why they had to stay within the shield. It makes sense now." The red head said with a nod, "Let's meet back up with the Mayor so we can let him know what we found out." Natsu and Toshiro tensed up, "Is there something wrong with that."

"I'm not going in that town." Natsu replied, "There is something wrong with it."

Gray blinked in surprise then teased, "Wait, are you backing off."

"You don't understand Fullbuster." Toshiro replied, "What Dragneel says is correct. There is something wrong with the town. Not only do the people of the town feel drained of magic but the moment I left the town I too felt something was wrong. After I left the Mayor's office I realized that the relic was trying to take my magic from me. However my other power source protected my magic."

Lucy covered her mouth, "Wow, that does not sound good."

Erza sighed, "Okay, Gray you stay with Hitsugaya, Happy, and Natsu. Lucy and I will go inform the Mayor."

The guys nodded allowing the girls the walk away. Natsu sighed as he leaned against the tree nearest to him. Gray looked at that forest the two Dragon Slayer's were supposed to check, "So were you able to locate the relics?"

Toshiro shook his head, "No, it hit us harder the closer we got where the relics could be. We can find them it just a matter of how we are going to do that without it taking our magic. We also don't know how much magic it is taking when it does. So that will cause problems."

Gray nodded, "That is true. Do you think it is taking anything from us?"

Toshiro nodded, "Yes, slowly. If I had to guess we wouldn't notice till after being here for two weeks at minimum."


	14. Then We Do Not Accept

Chapter Fourteen: Then We Do Not Accept

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I like your theory but I'm not going to tell you if you are correct. : ) If I did it would give away. : ) Either way I did enjoy it. I like they way people think. It's what makes writing fun. : )

 **luminoslight1313** It's a secret you will have to find out. : )

 **ultima-owner** It is possible. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Gray looked at that forest the two Dragon Slayer's were supposed to check, "So were you able to locate the relics?"_

 _Toshiro shook his head, "No, it hit us harder the closer we got where the relics could be. We can find them it just a matter of how we are going to do that without it taking our magic. We also don't know how much magic it is taking when it does. So that will cause problems."_

 _Gray nodded, "That is true. Do you think it is taking anything from us?"_

 _Toshiro nodded, "Yes, slowly. If I had to guess we wouldn't notice till after being here for two weeks at minimum."_

 _Now:_

Lucy looked at Erza as they walked to the Mayors office, "I don't like seeing Natsu that nervous. The small amount of time that I have known him he's never shown that kind or reaction."

"I can tell you that even as long as I have known him he's never acted that way either. Whatever is happening here is either big or it attacks his more internal instincts." Erza replied, "I have always suspected that as a Dragon Slayer Natsu was gifted with natural instincts despite how reckless he is. Toshiro displays the same instinct but I feel it has more survival in it than Natsu. Hitsugaya reacts very similar to someone that has lost reason to trust easily."

Lucy winced, "Yikes that sounds rough."

The redhead nodded as they walked into the Mayors office with someone talking, "Sir the statue is not showing much readings since the two pieces went missing."

"I understand, that is why we have people helping us." The Mayor looked at them, "Speaking of people helping, have you found anything?"

"No and yes." Erza replied confusing the Mayor.

"What do you mean no and yes?"

"We know in what general direction to go and find the relics but the situation is causing two of our members to react strangely." Erza sat down on one of the chairs while Lucy stood in the back of the office with Plue in her arms. "In addition one of them has a hypothesis."

The Mayor sat up straight, "I'm all ears."

"He feels that the relics have been stealing magic to replenish what they have last due to being cracked." Erza said causing the Mayor to widen his eyes, "He has a special kind of magic that allows him to sense the magic levels of others. He told us that it feels like you and all the towns people have run on empty of magic."

The man with the Fairy Tail wizards and the Mayor glared, "That's not possible. We've never had magic in this town." That Mayor sighed causing the man to look at him, "You can't believe them. That is just insane. Relics taking magic to stay powered."

"Actually, there are catalogues showing that we once were a great wizarding community." The man froze in shock as the Mayor continued, "In fact that was how the relics were brought here to our town from what I read. They were found using Seeker Magic. Our town was once well known for that type. Once we even had a guild, in fact the Mayors building is where it used to stand. However as the years went by people were getting weaker and weaker as the generations have gone on. Much research has been put into why there were less and less wizards over the years but nothing show results as why there were less." The Mayor looked at Erza, "Your friend really thinks that these relics are taking magic."

"He told me once he left the room where we were with the necklace that the relic was trying to take his magic. He's actually lucky he also has a magic that shields itself. As far as we are aware he's the only one that has that type of magic." The redhead replied with a nod.

"Blast it all." The Mayor said leaning on his hands, "We were given no choice but to trust the relics. Do you think that if they were not cracked that they would still take magic?"

Erza shook her head, "I don't know. We don't know the relics like you do. The most we can go on is what our friend is feeling."

"Then you must leave." The girls looked at the Mayor shocked, "For your own safety you must leave before it takes your magic from you."

"In all due respect, we can't. We have to find these relics for you. That is the job you asked of us." The re-quip user replied.

"Then as of right now I am terminating the job. I will not have young wizards like yourself lose you magic to the relics that is taking them. There is something else we could do. If we have to we can move to a safer location."

"You can't be serious." The man said, "Let the wizards find the relics the shield will be strong again with them back in their places."

"No, they won't." The Mayor replied looking the man in the eye, "Even before the two were taken we noticed that the shield protecting the town was getting smaller. I was just so blind not to see why. If what these wizards say is true then…the town would have been left unprotected. I can't take that chance." He rubbed his face, "I would have never thought that the relics that have protected us all this time was failing all because they were cracked." The Mayor looked at Erza and Lucy, "Thank you for coming to help but I will pay you full price and send you on your way. I don't want you to be in the same boat as we are."

Erza seemed to sit there for a moment before saying, "Allow us to get the relics for you at least. Then I will accept the money. At the moment it isn't taking much as I still feel as strong as I did before I got here. If we can get them to you then you can decide on what you need to do with the relics. Besides I can promise you that the pink haired male on my team won't leave until you are all safe."

"My final answer is no."

Erza smiled closing her eyes, "Then I guess we will not be taking the money."

"Hey, wait now…" The baffled Mayor said but got cut off.

The redhead's eyes opened seeming to smile, "Now we are here and have heard of the problem. We then took it upon ourselves to help you all no matter what you say. You can be mad at the choice but I don't care." Erza stood up respectfully saying, "We will find those relics and get them back to you. Good day sir."

As the girls walked out leaving behind a baffled Mayor and the man he was talking to, "You…you have got to be kidding me."

Lucy looked up at Erza in shock, "Are we really going against his wishes?"

"Yes, they will need all the relics to make a decision on what they want to do with them. At the end of all of this we could offer to get into contact with the Magic Counsel. They would be able to help if the town needs it. As it is relics the Magic Counsel will do what they need to do contain them should they be called."

The blond allowed Plue to go back to the spirit world as the two of them lapsed into silence. The entire way there she could only think this is something Natsu would do. He wasn't the type of person to leave a job unfinished. Lucy even doubted Toshiro would leave. She stopped when she heard Erza gasp making her look up and cover her mouth. Before them Gray and Happy lay on the ground unconscious while Toshiro and Natsu were nowhere in sight.


	15. Now Is Not The Time

Chapter Fifteen: Now Is Not The Time

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** I feel the same about cliff hangers. It is almost perfect when you find the right time to make them. Then you read someone else do it and it is almost infuriating. It draws you in to want more and more. : ) But that is what is so great about them to be honest.

To be honest I will be following the story line I will just be adding things. I hope to follow it but be creative with it at the same time. I say this as not to confuse you when I do follow it.

When it came to the Mayor I could have gone a couple of ways with him as he was undetermined when he was first created. But I think this way is the best way. One of the others was just way too predicable in my mind. I like OCs it allows for the write to be creative with what they create. And when you have the right setting it is very fun to use them.

I agree if I did tell you it would take the fun out of it. As a write it is good to be as unpredictable if you can at the right times. : ) I hope you have a great day.

 **Guest** I am glad you are enjoying the story.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoyed your Thanksgiving. : )

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"Yes, they will need all the relics to make a decision on what they want to do with them. At the end of all of this we could offer to get into contact with the Magic Counsel. They would be able to help if the town needs it. As it is relics the Magic Counsel will do what they need to do contain them should they be called."_

 _The blond allowed Plue to go back to the spirit world as the two of them lapsed into silence. The entire way there she could only think this is something Natsu would do. He wasn't the type of person to leave a job unfinished. Lucy even doubted Toshiro would leave. She stopped when she heard Erza gasp making her look up and cover her mouth. Before them Gray and Happy lay on the ground unconscious while Toshiro and Natsu were nowhere in sight._

 _Now:_

Gray opened his eyes looking around, 'Where ever I am we are not in town. Too many trees.' His eyes closed, he felt exhausted. His body ached like crazy. His eyes opened again this time seeing blurry images, "L…Lucy? Erza?"

The red blob nodded speaking softly, "Gray, can you tell us what happened?"

"I'm…not entirely sure what happened myself." He grunted when Lucy gently applied medicine to his side. That hurt more that the rest of the aching. "There was this…guy. He kept talking about Hitsugaya and Natsu like they were some prized jewels." His eyes shut to force himself to stay still while Lucy finished, "He...asked the two of them to come with him quietly but they told him no. After that there was flashes of hot light flying everywhere. We tried to fight them off and I remember Natsu trying to eat one. From what I heard the light just flew right out of his mouth. By…" Gray opened his eyes again with a pained grunt, "…by the time I opened my eyes Natsu and Hitsugaya were no where. I don't even know when they were taken."

"Did this man have red eyes like Hitsugaya and Natsu were talking about?" Erza asked touching his shoulder gently.

"No, but he did have this weird mark above his left eyebrow. I didn't get a good look at it before everything started going crazy but I could point it out if I saw it again. His magic was nuts. I've never seen anything like it." Gray sat up tenderly, "It hurt badly. If it hit you it really caused damage. Every time it hit me, my ice would get less and less effective."

"What about this burn on your side? Where did it come from?" Lucy asked.

"His magic was those stupid lights. Every time it hit me it hit me in the same spot. It was weird. I think I remember the light trying to hit both Hitsugaya and Natsu in the mouth." The Ice Make Wizard replied with a wince as he stood up. Rubbing his arms he gasped in shock, "Is…is it cold to you two?"

Erza went stiff as Lucy said in shock, "Wait, I thought you never got cold."

"I thought so too." Gray shivered out, "I haven't been this cold since I was a kid."

The blond touched his arm and pulled back in shock, "You feel ice cold."

Erza took off one of her gloves touching Gray's arms as well, "No, you have never been this cold body temperature wise." She put the glove back on and touched his arm with the part of the metal of her armor. The three watched as it started to freeze over before she pulled away. "This is not good. We have to get this burn covered in medicine I've heard of this magic before. We have to be quick. Lucy you watch Gray I'll be back with the herbs required."

As the requip user left Lucy covered her mouth and looked at Gray in shock, 'What is going on?'

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro analyzed the room he was in with his other senses. Taste told him that he could still taste that awful heat light that kept trying to enter his mouth in the fight. He could barely stop himself from make a face when he tasted it. He'd rather eat one of Natsu's fire balls to burn his taste buds it was that bad. His nose told him he was in a place that was wet, that the Fire Dragon Slayer was next to him, and that a couple of people were near them. His touch told him that he was being held prisoner somewhere with his hand held above his head while he sat on the ground. While it shouldn't be too hard to get free he decided it was better to get intel before he acted brashly and made a mistake. His ears told him what was being said while also hearing Natsu snore. Toshiro decided that sound was more annoying than the captain of thirteenth division trying to get him to eat candy. While trying to ignore his fellow Dragon Slayer's snoring he listened to the two guys talking.

"I have them like you requested."

"Very good." The second voice said.

"If you don't mind my asking why these two specifically. I understand the white haired boy but the pink haired one was too easy to put down. I think that the red head with them would serve better to help you." The first voice said.

"No, it has to be these two." The second voice said. Toshiro couldn't help but feel he's heard the second voice before. It had to have been recently. Maybe someone in town. "You don't understand. These two will do more than those other trash can. They will only serve for a little time. No these two will be far more help. You just wait and see."

"May I ask why my magic didn't work on them like it did the Ice Make wizard? I am confused when I saw him go down I thought they would go down too but they held on twice as long at least. Even the pink haired one."

Toshiro frowned mentally, 'I knew he was aiming at our mouths for a reason. I hope Fullbuster is okay. He looked terrible from what I remember last.'

The second voice spoke, "It works on specific magics. Dragon Slaying is one that it doesn't work on as well. The most it will do is make them do is wish they didn't have taste buds." Toshiro held himself as one of the people approached him and lifted his head. He didn't know what the guy was looking for but apparently he was pleased because his head was dropped gently, "Yes, this one is most important. He will last longer that the Fire Dragon Slayer. I can't wait to have power again. I will once again be unstoppable." The voice laughed, "Go and get the ceremony ready. I want my power back."

"Yes sir." The first voice said before running off.

"Wait here for me my pets. Soon you will help me be strong again." Toshiro barely held himself when the man leaned his head on his and hugged him. Inwardly, however, he cringed. He did not like the man was petting him like an animal. "Soon we will be all this world needs." The 'unconscious' Ice Dragon Slayer stayed still while the crazy man hugged him. When he finally let go and left teal eyes opened and glared at the cage door.

At the vary moment Toshiro wanted nothing more than wanting to kick the guys asses then go and take a shower. He would even step into that magic drained town to do so if he had to. He was my no means someone pet. He did however go over what he heard and assessed. He knew for a fact that he had been near that man recently. He just didn't know why because his Spiritual Pressure was on the frits at the current moment so he was unable to get a read on the man. The fact that the man's scent was trying to pull at his memory strings didn't help. There was also the fact about this ceremony. Toshiro had no idea what it was going to be used for but he was not about to stick around and find out;

The white haired Dragon Slayer kicked Natsu in the leg scaring the pinkett out of his sleep. In a whisper Toshiro said, "We have to get out of here. Break out of your cuffs." The Soul Reaper dropped the temperature around his wrist freezing the metal causing it to shatter. When he stood up he looked at Natsu trying to break it with brute force, "Dragneel, we don't have time for this."

"I can't use my magic okay." The fiery idiot loudly exclaimed.

"Shh." Toshiro quickly peeked out the bars as far as he could before looking at the pink haired Dragon Slayer, "Do you want them to know that we are awake."

"I can't use my fire. I tried." Natsu growled out loudly squirming and pulling more to get free. "Why. Can't. I. Break. Free?"

Toshiro sighed, 'Yes because suddenly they don't have a way to block magic. How could I not think of that?' Looking at his fellow Dragon Slayer he assessed that it probably took strength away too. 'If I didn't have Spiritual Pressure I probably would have never been able get free myself.' "Okay, just don't yell anymore. I would rather we get out before they go through with this ceremony of theirs." He could see the red eyes gleaming at him form his inner world over Hyorinmaru's sleeping form. Holding back the need to try and get the stupid eyes to leave he focused on getting his fellow Dragon Slayer free.

Natsu stood up after breaking the flash frozen metal. He winced when he felt the sting, "Geeze can you lower the temperature anymore."

"Don't tempt me." Toshrio replied flash freezing the bars to their cage.

Natsu stood there looking at his white hared companion, "You do know I was joking right?"

Teal eyes looked at him annoyed, "Now is not a time to be joking we need to get out of here. The sooner the better." Toshiro went through the hole he made in the bars with Natsu following him, "Dragneel, any idea how we ended up here? Or how we were beaten in the first place?"

The pinkette shook his head, "No idea. I just remember everything going black for no reason."

'That's just terrific.' Toshiro thought sarcastically to himself.


	16. Keep Your Voice Down

Chapter Sixteen: Keep Your Voice Down

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** : ) Jellal's mark was over his right eye. The man is very power hungry that much is not only obvious but all I can really tell you ;) I hope you enjoy this chapter.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Teal eyes looked at him annoyed, "Now is not a time to be joking we need to get out of here. The sooner the better." Toshiro went through the hole he made in the bars with Natsu following him, "Dragneel, any idea how we ended up here? Or how we were beaten in the first place?"_

 _The pinkette shook his head, "No idea. I just remember everything going black for no reason."_

 _'That's just terrific.' Toshiro thought sarcastically to himself._

 _Now:_

Erza wrapped the up Gray side quickly once the herbs were applied to his side to hold them in place. The Ice Make wizard winced, "It burns." Even as he complained he didn't take the bandage off.

"It will help negate the effect of the magic till we get you to Porlyusica." The red haired woman replied securing the bandage to his side. "I'm just glad I was able to identify the magic."

"What kind of magic is it?" Lucy asked sitting next to Gray on the other side.

"It a dangerous and forbidden magic. In a sense for the wizard it works on it can make their magic go against them. For Gray it makes his Ice Make magic useless to him while it is in effect then while he is still affected uses it against him. I don't know what it will do to Dragon Slaying magic but who ever wanted Hitsugaya and Natsu alive would not have used it on them as much. Probably just to weaken them if it does affect them." Erza explained, "It's called Light Drain. It is miss-named as it uses the magic against its owner but its affect made it forbidden due to the fact that if the user can't be healed in the next day and a half or sooner will die, it depends on how much it was used on the affected person. And that is if the healer knows what they are doing to heal the problem."

Lucy covered her mouth in shock whispering, "No."

"Yes, that just means we have to get Gray to Porlyusica as soon as possible. If it is causing him to be cold he could die."

"Actually Flame Brain and Hitsugaya seemed fine. After Natsu tried to eat it the first time he didn't seem to want to afterwards. Maybe it tasted weird or something like that." Gray said with a wince, "He and Hitsugaya seemed more and more disgusted every time it entered their mouth. I think the guy used is more on them than anything."

"Maybe they will be okay after all. But that does leave us with one worry." Erza's fisted tightened at her side. She could only imagine what the guy could be doing to the Dragon Slayers. It worried her that someone like the two of them could be taken so easily. Other than the scuffle from the fight it didn't seem that they fought back when they were taken. "Lucy and Happy watch Gray. Gray you stay laying down I will get the other two back."

"Are you sure you don't need back up?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. But just in case make sure there is enough of the herb."

"Okay, I will." The blond said with a nod watching the redhead walk in the direction of the woods. 'Please be okay everyone. Please.'

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro waved Natsu to follow him as he whispered, "This way should get us out of here."

"Why don't we head to the window? It goes directly outside." The pinkette asked following the white haired Dragon Slayer.

They had been walking for a good twenty minuets and found the place to be like a maze. Every turn had to be carefully calculated and thought through. Which was why Toshiro was leading the way instead of Natsu. "Because there is some kind of trap set up near there."

"That is the fifteenth trap you identified. How do you know all this?" Teal eyes looked at him, "Oh right your…"

"Yes that, now follow me and keep your voice down."

"You know I could easily destroy this place and we could get free that way." Natsu suggested, "I doubt anyone even knows about this place. You already confirmed that no one but us and our captors are here anyway."

"Really that is your plan? Destroy the building around us and let it fall on us. Are you insane?" Hitsugaya asked looking into the teens eyes. Just seeing the grin on his face made the half Soul Reaper want to hit his head, 'Yes, because suddenly he knows how to think like you. He's like an uncoordinated infant.' It still bothered him that Hyorinmaru still had not woken up. He missed the jabs the dragon would make at him, "All that would do is drop the building on us as well as alerting our captors that we were free." Still seeing the grin on the teens face as he nodded made Toshiro really want to leave him for dead, "It is very possible by the time we got ourselves out of the rubble they would find us an take us elsewhere to do this ceremony."

Natsu gave a scoff and crossed his arms, "Please, like that would happen. We would kick their butts before that happened."

'Make that a very uncoordinated infant.' Toshiro internally groaned, 'It wouldn't surprise me if he had some kind of dumb luck following him around like Kurosaki does.' "The answer is no. We will not knock this building down. We will leave hopefully before they find us."

"Ug, people never see it my way." Natsu complained following the white haired male.

'Why am I being punished? What did I do wrong to deserve this?' The Ice Dragon Slayer complained mentally, he wished more than ever to hear his father's voice. It was too silent in his inner world. His teal eyes widened and pulled the fire breather into a room to hide closing the door as quietly as he could. When Natsu went to talk Toshiro motioned for him not too. He whispered, "Someone's out there." Natsu perked up and went to go out but was pulled back with a single grab the back of his top, "No you dolt. If they are talking we can get more information."

The two listened to the voices. The first one Toshiro recognized instantly, "So we are actually doing this. Do you think it will work?"

"Hey, that's the guy that knocked us out." Natsu whispered, very much surprising his fellow Dragon Slayer that he was doing so.

Toshiro nodded and continued to listen, as the second voice spoke up, "I hope this works. I would like to have some magic in the next generations again. I can't believe we used to be a magic town."

"I know this is going to be great. I do hope that neither of them die though. I'd hate for someone to die for use to get natural magic back in town." The first voice said.

"Oh, they will live. I heard the master saying so long as he has these two he will be powerful no matter what."

"Wait your talking like we are going to keep them."

"Well of course we are. How else is the master supposed to get powered every month?" The second voice said.

Toshiro's jaw dropped as he processed what he heard. Natsu looked just as shocked as he leaned on the door. Teal eyes looked up, "Dragneel, we have to get out of here."

They heard the two people disappearing down one of the halls, "Clearly." A hand ran into that pink wild hair, "Every month? What kind of person need the power we have?"

"I have no idea. But either way we have to get out of…here? Dragneel, is it me or are those the relics we were sent to find?"

Natsu looked over at a sword and shield, both having the cracks right were they were said to. "Yeah, they are. I still don't want to touch them."

"We don't have to." Toshiro pulled off the jacket he was wearing and tied it around the sword blade, "Dragneel, get that tarp and wrap the shield. Use that plank to knock it onto the tarp once you have it laid down." The two went to work wrapping up the relics then tying them together with the rope they found.

"So why your jacket?"

"I've had that on this entire time despite feeling hot. I knew we needed it for some reason. Now I know." Toshiro answered, "My Spiritual Pressure is all over that jacket. It should keep the two relics in the tarp busy while we get these to the town. The last thing we need is our magic being drained."

"Is it going to work?"

"For now. But I don't know how long it take to get undistracted." Toshiro picked up the tarp wrapped relics, "I'll carry it. I have more protection than you do." They left the room and headed to get out of the building. They continued to run down the twisted hallway nearly getting lost once even with Toshiro's sixth sense. It didn't help that all the hallways looked the exact same. From cracks on the bricks, the windows that all had some sort of trap by the Soul Reapers senses, the lanterns, even to the doors to either rooms or cells they couldn't tell.

Natsu sniffed, "The only reason we know we are not going in circles is because we can smell we have not been here."

"Luckily." Toshiro agreed as they reached a set of doors. "This has to be the way out. I don't feel any traps either."

"Oh thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I can stand running around like this. This is so boring."

The Fire Dragon Slayer walked up and pushed the doors open. However both froze when they saw a pair of red eyes looking at them from the darkness in the room, "How sweet of you to bring the last items we needed for the Ceremony to work. Thank you for such a kind gesture."


	17. Circle

Chapter Seventeen: Circle

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** Correct on the town members ;) I am glad you are able to create theories they are fun to read. : )  
End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"Luckily." Toshiro agreed as they reached a set of doors. "This has to be the way out. I don't feel any traps either."_

 _"Oh thank goodness. I don't know how much longer I can stand running around like this. This is so boring."_

 _The Fire Dragon Slayer walked up and pushed the doors open. However both froze when they saw a pair of red eyes looking at them from the darkness in the room, "How sweet of you to bring the last items we needed for the Ceremony to work. Thank you for such a kind gesture."_

 _Now:_

Erza ran through the forest following the trail by the man who took the Dragon Slayer's. The man had not been careful and it was easy to follow the clues she was seeing. 'That or he was in a hurry. If Hitsugaya and Natsu were to wake up he'd be in trouble. Those two are no slouches.' She thought back to Toshiro's sword, 'Hm, I should spar him sometime. I bet he would be a worthy opponent. Even as a fifty year old male and still looking so young he could learn so much. Especially if he is considered a child by this people's standard. That is if Master is correct.' She shook her head, 'I'll worry about asking him later to spar. First I need to get him and Natsu free from this crazy man.'

Continuing to run she was able to find the building they had gotten taken to. Hiding behind a tree she quickly looked at the surrounding area with narrowed eyes. She found no obvious traps but that didn't mean there wasn't any. The redhead tapped the tree trunk she was next to in thought, 'Alright, if I had a trap where I would I put it if someone was trying to get there and was not invited.' Her eyes looked around seeing the obvious points then the sneaky spots. 'I could just use one of my armors to fly me over to the building but that would give me away in a moment.' A thought struck her, 'He has to have more than one person working for him with an arrange of talents. The question is, how many?'

Quickly she jumped to the side avoiding the tree that tried to hit her. She eyed the beastly tree as the person walked out from behind it and shook his head. "You should have just left like the Mayor told you too."

Erza narrowed her eyes, "I remember you." She stood tall looking at the man nothing stood out to her other than the dark hair that covered his left eye. Her eyes narrowed. The redhead recalled seeing him walking down the hall when she exited the Mayor's office with Lucy, "Tell me, do you have a mark over your left eye?"

The man snorted and crossed his arms, "Why would you care? It's not like even if I did that it changes anything."

Erza snorted in disbelief, "I see I will have to get my answers the hard way." Holding her hand out she re-quiped her trusty sword into her hand.

"You think a flimsy sword is going to damage my monster think again."

"If I had to guess." Erza said making the guy shut up and looked at her irritated, "Your abilities grant you the ability to bring nature to life and control them."

The man blinked and laughed, "What would make you think that?"

"The tree you are using to fight me with. Did you know that until you get stronger that you can only control a handful?" Erza said making sure to keep the tree in her sight as she started to walk around for a good spot to strike, "It's about the mental capacity. At least that is what I read about."

"Great, the almighty Ezra Scarlet thinks she knows better." The guys said glaring at her hatefully, "I hate you wizards. You think you are all high and mighty just because you actually have magic. You have no idea what it is like to not have any."

Erza was confused yet still made sure to look for an opening, 'Okay, this man seems emotionally and mentally unstable. Not once did I mention that I knew better than him. I just said what I read in the book I read. Anyone could get a hold of the same book. It was on the basics of common magics.'

"You all go on these quests and help people. Yet you never do anything other than what you magic can gain you." The man yelled huffing; it bewildered Erza that he man had gotten this upset over the simple fact she told him. It didn't help that he wasn't making any sense either. "I'm going to show you that magic isn't all that!"

"So you're suggesting a spar no magic."

"When did I suggest that?!"

Erza touched her forehead, 'This man is going to be mentally exhausting.'

"All I said is magic isn't all that."

"Then tell me what you meant. Because I clearly can't tell what you are trying to convey to me." 'Not that I'm really trying.' The redhead thought to herself. She had a feeling if she did try that the man in front of her would make her go crazy as he was.

"I'm going to show you magic is stupid and useless."

'Okay, so he's going to use magic to try and distract me possibly. That means I have to make sure to keep an eye on my surroundings. Don't want to be caught up in a trap that is lying around whether or not he placed them.' She could see it now the mark that Gray was talking about it looked like a sun burst at first glance but now that she got a good look at it while the man was yelling at her she could clearly see a…

fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb

Natsu and Toshiro dodged the flying light balls. Both thinking at the same time, 'Not this guy again.'

The Soul Reaper landed on one of the rafters and looked to where he had dropped the relics that were wrapped in the tarp. Not finding them he looked around only to find that that they had been picked up by another person and were being placed. Pulling Hyorinmaru blade off his back he quickly took note that the guy placing the relics had the same mark above his left eyebrow. The white haired boy didn't get a chance to look more in-depth as he was once again assaulted by more heat balls. What made these things such a pain to fight for him was they were heat based despite the fact that they seemed to aim were most of the magic biggest problem area was. So that made the target his and Natsu's mouth. From what he understood he ate their element by sucking it in or just eating it. So he could in a sense recharge magic by eating his element. A simple concept really and easy to apply so long as nothing got in the way, like the heat orbs flying around currently.

It also didn't help that the flamed idiot was using fire like crazy. Yet no matter what the pyromaniac did nothing brought the building they were in down. What ever was going on was making their escape a bit more difficult than it should have been. Toshiro could see the doors behind the ceremony alter. In fact the place they were in reminded the bleached haired male of a church, a very backwards made church. All of the pews were facing where the doors were and the stage was in front of the door. There was room to leave but that stage was an issue. Toshiro wanted to be no where near it. On the stage was four pedestals, one in the center, two in the corners near the door and the last one in front of the center one but on the opposite side of the stage from the door.

Toshiro also found it a bit concerning that one wall had a lot of fire and the other ice. For the fire side there was torches that had been lit, a couple of fireplaces, fire in lanterns, among other things that had fire in them. On the ice side there was ice chests filled with ice, an ice box, a couple of fridges he could smell ice cream and other ice related items in. There was defiantly a plan for him and Natsu if there was all this fire and ice in the room. But still even as Toshiro had gotten a little bit knowledge and some experience on what his Dragon Slaying magic was like he didn't know if he could pull off the trick that Natsu could pull off by drawing the fire to his mouth. The biggest things that he and Hyorinmaru had been focusing on is him using his magic. It would be useless to pull in a recharge source if he couldn't use it. But now he really wished he could.

Either way even if he could do it there would be no way as even Natsu was finding it really hard even to try himself. Every time he did try one of the heat lights would go straight into his mouth. Toshiro shook his head and continued to avoid the orbs following him. As he did he could see the red eyed man leaning on the center podium watching the fight. Just from glancing at him told Toshiro that things were not going him and his fellow Dragon Slayers way. The Soul Reaper knew that he and Natsu had to get out of this church like building at all costs. Otherwise this would not end well for them. Just loud enough for Natsu to hear with his good hearing Toshiro said, "We have to get out of here Dragneel, ASAP. If we don't we could be in real trouble."

The pinkette nodded not wanting to be there anyway, "How do we do that?"

Toshiro would have explained but the red eyed man looked at him with a smug expression. Growling he replied again so only Natsu could hear, "I can't explain the man can hear us."

Natsu glared at the red eyed man with irritation at those red eyes landed on him. "I want to kick his ass so bad."

'Join the club.' The Soul Reaper thought to himself. Continuing to make sure to keep his mouth closed. So long as he didn't give too many chances he didn't have too much of a problem with the heat orbs other than the heat they were giving off. He could feel the room getting too hot as he used his Spiritual Pressure to lower his body temperature to keep him cool. Sometimes it really sucked being ice based. He was panting the more the light orbs darted around and the amount of fire Natsu used in the now closed room. The heat kept building more making Toshiro sweat, 'D…damn it. It's too hot in here. I have too leave this room before I pass out.' He tried to used his Zanpakuto but found he was unable to. That was probably why he was still with his blade when he woke up. In his inner world he could see the red eyes watching him from over Hyorinmaru's sleeping back. Like the man they belonged to they looked smug making Toshiro glare. He really wanted those eyes out of his inner world; they bothered him to no end. They had no place in his soul.

The white haired Dragon Slayer couldn't even tell how long the fight had been going on but he did catch on to the heat orbs heading more toward Natsu than they did him. It bewildered Toshiro how much these light could actually affect them when all they did was just fly around the two them and occasionally hit Natsu to cause the idiot to open his mouth to yell. Trying to use his Spiritual Pressure to sense any others was making him dizzy. But he was sure that he felt a familiar magic signature near by. 'I hope they get here soon.' If anything he hated feeling this weak. Maybe the chains that was on him in the dungeon was the cause of his current weakness and he hadn't full recovered. He never heated up this fast. Now that he thought about it his Spiritual Pressure was protecting his magic so that could mean that what ever the chain was doing to him had to reach through the barrier to reach his magic to repress it. That could be why he was so disoriented with his Spiritual Pressure. 'Whatever magic was in that chain is now the bane of my existence. Never again do I want to be anywhere near it.'

Just as he leaned against the upright rafter a magic circle appeared beneath his feet. Shocked he tried to move off only to find chains on his wrist. As the tried to freeze it again while he looked to see if the circles were anywhere else. He found the circle under Natsu who was also chained on his wrist and over near the center podium a connection on two sides facing the opposite walls but not facing the door. The two Dragon Slayers only had a few seconds to assess their problem before the chain was dragging them toward the podium.


	18. Those Red Eyes Are

Chapter Eighteen: Those Red Eyes Are…

Here is the next Chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495:** Yeah, these poor boys have no idea what is planned for them. I enjoy the theories you put out. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all have a fantastic Merry Christmas and a great Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Just as he leaned against the upright rafter a magic circle appeared beneath his feet. Shocked he tried to move off only to find chains on his wrist. As the tried to freeze it again while he looked to see if the circles were anywhere else. He found the circle under Natsu who was also chained on his wrist and over near the center podium a connection on two sides facing the opposite walls but not facing the door. The two Dragon Slayers only had a few seconds to assess their problem before the chain was dragging them toward the podium._

 _Now:_

Erza dodged the man's crazy attempts at striking her with his trees. The more he talked the more he started to contradict himself. As of right now he was saying how happy he was to have magic. Something about him wasn't right. She didn't know what but what ever it was it was defiantly messing with the guys head. "I'm going to show you what real power is. Your fancy sword play has nothing on what I can do."

'Interesting I underestimated how many he could control. He must be getting some sort of outside help to control this many as a beginner. If he's lived in this town as long as he says he has there is no way he has had magic long so he shouldn't be able to control this many trees.' The red head thought to herself cutting off a tree limb trying to whack her. 'Even if I cut down the trees he is using he would just go to create more with others trees around. I have to find a way to get the amount around him down without putting them too out of commission.'

"Magic is weak. See what it has done to you. All you can do is cower behind your _magic swords and armor_." The man teased.

'And there he goes changing up his view on magic again. This is getting old very fast.' Erza thought with a twitch of her eyebrow. 'I really don't need to change my armor he will be easy to defeat without it. Besides it would be over kill. The last thing I need to do is cause so much destruction that I will need to pay out of my pocket. We are not getting paid anymore for this. I know just what to do.' "You're right magic is weak." The man froze in shock but listened still looking conflicted on what his view of magic should be. "Without training of the body some magics are rather useless."

"Uh…I never said that."

"Yes, you did. Two minuets ago you told me that without training your body what point is there to learn magic. You had me thinking and you are correct." She started to walk towards him carefully, "I've seen the way some wizards use their magic and it surprises me I never thought about that fact."

"I…still have no idea what you are going on about." Trees swayed near him as he tried to process what was being said. If she was being perfectly honest, he looked beyond confused.

"I have only come across a few wizards that actually train their bodies. They are more worthy to fight than those that don't. Sometimes a wizards magic is actually useless on the battle field."

"That…that's a pretty bad view you have on magic. Magic is awesome what is wrong with you." The man asked in disbelief.

"No, it's a logical view." Erza said stopping right before the man as he looked dazed. Placing a hand on his shoulder she smiled, "I am finally happy to have my view on magic fixed. However you should know that Fairy Tail and other magical guilds that I know have more than capable wizards." The man went to talk but she head butted him knocking him out instantly causing the trees that were under his command to go back to normal. She shook her head, "That was too easy. Why would the leader that wants Natsu and Hitsugaya to have him on his team. He was too conflicted to even think straight. Maybe he thought someone would feel bad for him and try to help him.' She walked out of the forest and toward the building, 'I need to get the Dragon Slayers back before something bad happens to them.'

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro looked up seeing a guy walk in with a bag on his hip and a wrapped package in his hands. As he silently made his way over teal eyes looked him over. Gasping from the heat of the room he could see a red mark above the guys left eyebrow, 'That makes goon number three. I wonder what he can do.'

The world around him was blurry and he didn't have the strength to flinch away from the hand that touched his cheek, "You need some ice."

'Really this person thinks getting me ice will help them. As soon as I have the strength I'll get myself free.' Toshiro thought as the guy ran off.

He could hear red eyes speaking as he got off the podium that he had been sitting on and the two Dragon Slayers were chained to. "That is true. It seems you are susceptible to heat. That is quite the weakness. I'm sorry you have it." The white haired Dragons Slayer grit his teeth the man knelt next to him, "But don't worry. I'll make sure you are in good hands."

In the corner of his eye Toshiro could see the man that had just joined them pull an object form the pouch on his hip. It looked familiar to the teal eyed male but he couldn't place where until it was placed one a stand that had been placed on top, 'Wait…that's the necklace. How?...' He watched as the man went to the side of the stage and worked on the package as he sat on the edge.

By now the guy could control the heat lights came back with a cup of just ice. Toshiro eyed the cup not sure if eating it was a good idea. "It would be a good idea if you have your strength up." The Ice Dragon Slayer glared lightly, he could tell the guy genuinely wasn't a bad person. The guys used some tongs to hold up an ice cube, "I promise it's not poisoned."

Toshiro kept his mouth closed and turned his face away not missing the heat light guy biting his lip. 'Clearly they need me at full strength magic wise. I haven't used any to attack with but I wouldn't be surprised if I used magic to try and cool myself down. However I probably should not eat the ice. It might hold off this red eyed man plans.'

"You really should eat." The red eyed man said. Clanking could be heard from the other side of the podium. "You really should calm down young one. I don't mean to kill you two."

"Let us go." Natsu panted still continuing to pull against the chains. "Damn it!"

The red eyed man went over to the pinkette's side with a shake of the head. He was heard laughing as he said after there was a sound, "There is no need to bite. I promise you two are in the best hands."

Toshiro barely held himself from laughing, 'He would try to bit him. How immature.' In the corner of his eye he could see the man with the package putting to paper to the side and start to clean the thing in his lap. 'What is it that he has? It has to be the final clue to all this.'

"Is it done?" The red eyed man asked as Toshiro finally got a good look at the mark above the left eyebrow of the heat light guy. It looked like a fire ball. Blinking teal eyes looked over to the other side his eyes widening seeing the statue in the third guy's hands. As the guy made his way over teal eyes looked into those ruby red eyes. The gems seemed to shine in the light. He could hear the statue being place as he was frozen in shock.

'No…Those red eyes…That's…'

Toshiro looked up to see the red eyed man smiling as he touched the statue, "Hello again. It's been a while since I've seen you. Soon I'll never have to suffer again." The man looked at him, "I have the perfect charge for me so long as they stay alive. Let them recharge in half an hour for now I need to have some of my energy back that I gave you men."

'No! The red eyed man is…' Toshiro clenched his jaw as he felt the subtle draw of his magic from his body. The hole in his Spiritual Pressure allowing the magic to flow out the way that was needed for the mad man.


	19. Don't Do That

Chapter Nineteen: Don't Do That

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495:** I like the theory and like always can't tell you if are correct. : ) Either way I hope you have a wonderful New Years.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus fill New Years.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _'No…Those red eyes…That's…'_

 _Toshiro looked up to see the red eyed man smiling as he touched the statue, "Hello again. It's been a while since I've seen you. Soon I'll never have to suffer again." The man looked at him, "I have the perfect charge for me so long as they stay alive. Let them recharge in half an hour for now I need to have some of my energy back that I gave you men."_

 _'No! The red eyed man is…' Toshiro clenched his jaw as he felt the subtle draw of his magic from his body. The hole in his Spiritual Pressure allowing the magic to flow out the way that was needed for the mad man._

 _Now:_

Erza ran into the building and froze when she saw the Dragon Slayers chained up to a podium and squirming but unable to get free. Standing next to them was a man with red eyes. Just as she was about to run forward and try to help the stage that the Dragon Slayers were attached to went up and moved to the back of the room while the pews stacked up blocking her from being able to the stage with the podiums. She looked around for the person that caused stuff in the room to move finding three people in her way.

She sighed looked at the three of them. Nodding her head she re-quiped her into her best defensive armor she could think of. The Bronze Plate this armor gave her the ability to have a barrier defending her from wayward magic like the guy that had the light ability. This armor had bronze head to foot armor covering her entire body should any magic get past the barrier that was up. She knew what two of the people could do so there was no telling what the third could do. This armor also gave her enhanced strength in addition. Looking at the three men who had watched her transform she equipped a long durable spear. Knowing they had no plans on giving two back she immediately attacked. Just from hearing the last guy talk she understood that they seemed to think this would help get magic back into their people of the village.

In response to her attack the guy to the very right let loose several heat lights that flew directly at her. The lights hit the barrier projected by the armor she wore allowing her to attack the two that didn't attack right away. That was when the guys to the left held out his hands. At first nothing happened but she felt herself getting tugged back not too long later. Glancing back she saw she was in identical chains she had seen Natsu and Hitsugaya in. Feeling the connection to her magic weakening she quickly broke the chains with the spear causing the guy who caused it to gasp in shock. "How…how…"

"This is my Bronze Plate Armor. It gives me extra strength in addition to granting me a barrier to wayward magic." Erza replied darting forward she didn't have as much speed as she would like but when she recognized the magic the heat guy used on Gray she knew that it was better to have a lose of speed to make sure she didn't get to be in the same fate as the Ice Make wizard before they could go get him help. They were lucky that Happy himself was not affected by the heat light like Gray was. She reached the last guy but was blocked by the floor warping beneath her forcing her to back off. And good timing it was too as where she would have ended up would have sent her down a hole.

The guy gave a small smile but stayed quite. He seemed quite confident in his skills. Erza glanced at the stacked pews hiding the red eyed man her Dragon Slayers from her view. 'I see. So he has the ability to manipulate at least the building he is in. He's going to be the more dangerous one to fight. The chains are easy to break with my armor and the heat lights are no longer a problem with the barrier that is produced by the armor. But the ability to manipulate the building that is going to be troublesome.' She knew this is where speed would have been helpful but she preferred that she keep the other two where they couldn't do much to her. Erza was happy that the Bronze Plate Armor didn't take much of her magic energy so she would be able to keep it on for a good while.

fbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfb

Toshiro grit his teeth while Natsu growled on the other side. A peek into his inner world still showed Hyorinmaru still asleep but he seemed to be shifting uncomfortably now. 'Come on Hyorinmaru wake up. I really need your help.' Toshiro yelled at the dragon in his inner world. His teal eyes were closed in the real world as he willed his Spiritual Pressure to freeze the chains on his wrists. 'Come on, come on. Dragneel is going to die if you don't.' An idea suddenly hit him and he froze the small clasp that held the strap of his Zanpakuto causing it to snap and the sword to fall to the ground behind him. The red eyed man turned and looked at him while Hyorinmaru shifted more in his sleep. He seemed to be bothered now more than he did earlier in the mission.

The man knelt down and looked at him, "Why did you do that?" The white haired Dragon Slayer opened his eyes and looked at the red eyes staring him down deciding to stay quiet. "Why did you break the clasp on the strap?"

"I'm sure you already know why I did it." The Ice Dragon Slayer said in a calm and collected voice.

The red eyed man seemed to just look at him before picking up the sword placing it on the Soul Reapers lap. Teal eyes seemed to narrow challengingly before kicking his own Zanpakuto off his lap and over the side of the stage. This seemed to anger the man, "Don't do that."

If Toshiro was a child he would have said 'make me' but instead he said, "Do I have to have my sword for this?" His teal eyes continued to look into the man's eyes while in his inner world he could see the red eyes there were furious and the ice dragon shifting even more. The red eyed man looked like he wanted to seriously hurt him. "I guess I do then. That would explain why my inner spirit is still asleep. Not once since being here has my blade departed from my back. That is the only reason he's been asleep since I got here. You counted on me never wanting to part from him." Teal eyes narrowed knowingly, "What you didn't count on was me figuring you out. Too bad for you."

The red eyed man growled storming over to where the Zanpakuto blade fell off the stage. Toshiro could still feel his magic draining slowly but he focused on the man as he walked back over with his blade. Sitting up straight he waited for the opportune time. By the time the man reached him he was forced to let go of the blade as it nearly flash froze his hand making Toshiro smirk as he heard a voice he had missed dearly at this point. 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'


	20. You Will Not Deny Me

Chapter Twenty: You Will Not Deny Me

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495:** I am glad you enjoyed the chapter. I know you said that I didn't have to answer you questions but I will answer this one. The Bronze Plate armor is something I came up with because her armors that were listed didn't work with the scene and the people she had to fight. I hope you have been getting enough sleep. I know how it is when we don't. It sucks.

 **Kenpachi1:** I am happy you are enjoying the story.

End Replies:

I am sorry with how late the chapter is coming out. The last couple of weeks were busy.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"I guess I do then. That would explain why my inner spirit is still asleep. Not once since being here has my blade departed from my back. That is the only reason he's been asleep since I got here. You counted on me never wanting to part from him." Teal eyes narrowed knowingly, "What you didn't count on was me figuring you out. Too bad for you."_

 _The red eyed man growled storming over to where the Zanpakuto blade fell off the stage. Toshiro could still feel his magic draining slowly but he focused on the man as he walked back over with his blade. Sitting up straight he waited for the opportune time. By the time the man reached him he was forced to let go of the blade as it nearly flash froze his hand making Toshiro smirk as he heard a voice he had missed dearly at this point. 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'_

 _Now:_

The red eyed man held his hand as he backed away from the frosting of the stage caused by the sword. Now that the red eyes were forced out of his inner world the hole that had been in his Spiritual Pressure was closing up. It closed quickly allowing Toshiro to flash freeze the chains on his and Natsu as wells as the center podium holding up the Dragon Statue. With those frozen they were broken quickly by the Dragon Slayers causing the statue to fall to the ground with a loud thump. This made the red eyed man yell angrily, "How dare you! You have no right to do this! You will not deny me!"

"Sorry, but I think we are."

Natsu quickly pulled the fire that was along the wall he was facing boosting his magic while Toshiro picked up his Zanpakuto. He unsheathed the blade as Natsu stood next to him with a cocky grin, "Not so tough without your groupies are you?"

While the over confidence annoyed Toshiro he let it go in favor of paying attention to the red eyed man. He looked furious as he eyed them. "I will get my power one way or another even if I had to force you to."

The white haired Dragon Slayer snorted, "You were already doing that."

"You weren't giving my men a chance to explain. My man had to take drastic measures."

Teal eyes narrows irritated, "We weren't giving him a chance to explain for a reason. The first thing he said to us to go with him. He said he would explain when we got to where we were going. That was the only explanation we got. Why would we go with him without a proper explanation?"

Natsu nodded as the flames around his fists intensified, "Yeah, and the way he was acting didn't make us want to go with him anyway."

The red eyed man sighed, "Things didn't have to be this way." Toshiro got ready as the man looked at them and shook his head. "I guess I'll have to do this the hard way." Toshiro tensed as the man held out his hand, "I wish I didn't have to do this but to ensure my power is strong I will." Shadows shot off the man's body forcing Toshiro and Natsu to dodge as shadow golem formed in front of them.

Natsu grinned, "Let's play!" He shot forward his fist blazing with fire. Toshiro waited for the Fire Dragon Slayer to get close before charging forward himself. When Natsu got hit in the face and sent flying away Toshiro jumped over his flying body and onto the golem's back. Stabbing the blade into the golems back caused it to cry out and swing its arms wildly to get the ice user off its back.

Happy with his test the half Soul Reaper jumped off the golem and landed next to Natsu. "It may be tough but we can defeat it. I can cut into its skin with no problem."

"That means roasting it should be real fun then." The pinkette replied with a wild grin, "I'm all fired up for this." Toshiro nodded in agreement darting forward with his fellow Fairy Tail member. When the golem tried to hit them the two separated and attacked from two different sides. Toshiro cut the right side while Natsu sent a wave of fire on the left. In response the golem spun with its arms waving around wildly. The two easily dodged it's wild attempt to hit them.

Teal eyes narrowed as he decided to watch the Fire Dragon Slayer take on the golem. Clearly it was immune to the elements but not the strength of the attacks. So long as they made contact with their attacks they could easily beat the golem. The stage shook causing the white haired male look behind him and sigh. 'Why? Why do the villains always have to have another one?' He jumped up calling out, "Sit Upon the Frozen Heavens, Hyorinmaru!" The blade looked the same but had the addition of a thin chain and a crescent moon blade at the end. Swinging the chain around he slashed the ground already knowing that elements could do nothing to the golem. As cuts were made on the ground icicles formed in their place. With him as high in the air as he was Toshiro could see Erza easily fighting against the three that had helped set up the ceremony. The guy who could do the heat lights and the guy who could do the chain were out of the equation as they were knocked out in their own corners. That left the one that could move the room around.

As he was going down he could see the golem that fighting him looked ready to catch him. However the golem found a rude awakening as the white haired boy twisted in the air and cut the golem on the face. Ice grew where the cut was but fell off not moments later. In anger the golem tried to slam its fist into the just landing male only to find its fist stuck in the ground with ice. Toshiro acted quickly and cut the golem's head off. With the first golem down he turned to help Natsu only to find that the pyro managed to defeat his with a final punch to the face. The pinkette cheered, "You see that? You are no match for us."

Toshiro watch as the red eyed man sneered at Natsu, "I'm going to drain you dry of magic then kill you myself."

Teal eyes narrowed but was pleasantly surprised as the pinkette pointed at the man glaring angrily at him, "Many have tried and failed. You will be another because I will not lose to you."

The Soul Reaper could tell what Natsu said was true. The fact that he reminded him of Kurosaki helped him know that it would take a lot more to take him down. His personality may be brash but it was because of that with this kind of person that they would succeed. It was just how things worked with them. Toshiro shook his head, 'I swear if I end up comparing the Fairy Tail members to people I know it will be like I never left that place.' He felt at ease with Natsu, much like he did with Ichigo. Natsu was the kind of person you could really depend on even if he was a bit of a fool about it.

Seeing the state that the red eyed man was in gave Toshiro an idea. "Dragneel, follow my lead." The teens burning eyes looked at Toshiro as he nodded. The Fire Dragon Slayer jumped into action at the same time as the Ice Dragon Slayer. Both of them were delivering heavy blows forcing the red eyed man to be on the defensive. "Keep up the attacks I need to try something."

Natsu just gave a nod as the Toshiro looked at the side of the wall. The pink haired male was grinning as he continued to deliver attack after attack. The red eyed man growled, "I'll make you regret turning against me. Mark my words."

"All talk no bite." The fire wizard replied delivering a kick to the man's head. The man went flying and crashed into the wall. The two went to charge at each other but jumped back when ice flew in between them.


	21. Right in the Face

Chapter Twenty-One: Right in the Face

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495:** That is so true with some characters. Lol I know someone who also only needs a little bit of sleep. It was strange when I first heard about since I'm the kind of person that needs at least six hours of sleep or I am absolutely rubbish throughout the day.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Natsu just gave a nod as the Toshiro looked at the side of the wall. The pink haired male was grinning as he continued to deliver attack after attack. The red eyed man growled, "I'll make you regret turning against me. Mark my words."_

 _"All talk no bite." The fire wizard replied delivering a kick to the man's head. The man went flying and crashed into the wall. The two went to charge at each other but jumped back when ice flew in between them._

 _Now:_

Natsu and the red eyed man looked over at Toshiro who had a strange look on his face as he said, "I will need to get used to that and learn how to aim." He covered his mouth at the strangeness of the dragon roar attack. In his head Hyorinmaru was laughing at how his son was acting. The child had reacted the same way when he first did it. It was amazing how some things never changed. Though irritated Toshiro get after the dragon later for laughing at him but for now he'd try the other attack that Hyorinmaru taught him before the start of the mission. Holding his hands to his side a snow storm built in-between of them.

The red eyed man smiled amused. He had no idea that the Ice Dragon Slayer had no idea how to use his dragon slaying magic. "And here I though you were going to be challenge."

Teal eyes narrowed at the implication, "You are going to regret those words." The energy in his hands glowed a bright blue as Toshiro yelled out, "Ice Dragon Blizzard Strike." Natsu had the sense to jump out of the way allowing for the attack to hit the red eyes man straight in the chest. The man yelled out as the cold blast surrounding him in a miniature blizzard.

Toshiro was pleased that the attack had hit its mark. When the attack died down the man glowered at him as ice had frosted over some of his clothing, "You are going to wish you just worked with me instead of against me."

"I swear all you bad guys say the same thing. Pick better lines." Natsu said with a smirk as he charged, "Fire Dragon Wing Attack." Fire flew off of the pinkette's arms hitting the man and melting the ice that had formed on his clothes. The man growled as the fire dissipated, his clothes now singed. Without warning he got hit by a frosty fist to the face courtesy from Toshiro. This just seemed to boost the Fire Dragon Slayer on, "Let's see if that warms up your cold attitude?"

"You two will pay for this, ten fold."

The dragon slayers snorted un-amused. Toshiro agreed with Natsu about the bad guys needing better lines or they could at least do something about it instead of just talking about it. The two alternated between the red eye man getting hit with cold fists and fiery blasts. "Fire Dragon Roar!"

Toshiro jumped into the air just missing being hit with the fire as it engulfed the red eyed man. Holding his hands to his side the white haired Dragon Slayer charged his attack. Once the fire was gone he sent out his Ice Dragon Blizzard Strike again surprising the red eyes man as he was not expecting to be attacked from above. With a magic blast the red eyed man dissipated the blizzard only to be met with element covered fists from both Dragon Slayers to the face sending him flying. The two landed on the stage looking at where the man had landed.

The man stood up glaring heatedly at the two slayer's. "I'm going to drain you two to utter weakness." Holding his hand out a dark portal opened up at the base of the stage showing a large golem slowly climbing out.

Natsu was grinning while Toshiro was analyzing the situation. 'The enemy always saves their trump card to the end, that must mean this one is far stranger than the other two we fought.' Glancing at his fellow dragon slayer the ice user said, "We have to stop him before the golem gets out."

"We can handle it."

"Yes, by draining our reserves. This one has to be one of his stronger golems." Natsu had an 'oh' face making Toshiro's eye twitch, 'I swear he's as idiotic as Kurosaki.' "I'm going to keep the golem busy you take care of the man. I'm going to need to concentrate to keep it from coming out." Natsu nodded and jumped over the emerging golem and had his punch blocked by the man's forearm. "What ever you do don't hold back."

Toshiro held his hands out and used the binding kido keeping the golem from getting out further. But even as he held the creature from getting out he could feel the beast trying. The half soul reaper grit his teeth as he felt his spiritual pressure draining in his attempt to hold the creature down. 'Damn it. I think that drain took more than just magic. My spiritual pressure if fluctuating. Dragneel better hurry up. I don't think I can hold it as long as I thought I could.'

'My son, hang in there. You are stronger than you think you are. Put your magic in the center of the kido spell. While they can't blend they can be used at the same time. This will give your attacks more of a punch when you do this.' Toshiro nodded doing what the dragon had suggested. He could feel the spiritual pressure forming a tunnel around the magic as it helped to keep the golem from getting out. The creature was getting angry as it fought back against its binds. Its yells bounced through the building as it continued to struggle.

Off the side he saw the last man that Erza was fighting land in his peripheral vision and hear the pews collapsing but he continued to focus on the golem roaring angrily at him. Its red eyes promised a very painful defeat should it get free. 'I can't let it get free. I can't.' His vision started to cloud, 'No! I have to hang in there. Dragneel needs all the time I can get him.' When the binds snapped he fell to the ground exhausted but still tried to get up as the golem pulled itself more out of the portal. "D…damn it."

Thankfully, before the golem could get out completely, it was pulled back in as it tried to reach for him. He jumped back just in time to miss being grabbed as the portal sucked he golem back in. He heard Natsu yell so he looked to see the pinkette duck and a dark shadow heading his direction. He would have rolled but got dragged to the side by Erza. The three turned to see the shadow go into the dragon statue.

Toshiro was tempted to smash it but knew that could easily end badly as they did not know much about the relic to begin with. He stood up and picked up the statue happy to see a crack on the side of the face. "We need to bring these back to the village."

Natsu picked up a bag to which they put all the relics in then went about getting the men bound so they could bring them back to with them. Erza walked in from outside with a fourth man that Toshiro and Natsu had no idea was there. "Let's just say he's a strange one. He made no sense when we were fighting."

Toshiro nodded and helped bind him with the other three. He felt even more exhausted now after using the kido again to bind the men. "Scarlet, do you mind helping make sure these men don't get away?"

"Not at all. Natsu can carry the relic bag." Natsu grumbled but grabbed the bag quickly as Erza and Toshiro glared at him icily. "Let's get back quickly. We need to get Gray help as soon as possible."

The white haired male nodded and releasing the men from the sleeping kido, "Get up, you all have a lot to answer for."


	22. I'll Make Sure Of It

Chapter Twenty-Two: I'll Make Sure Of It 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I am so sorry this is getting out _way late_. I was in the middle of moving, then moving and where I moved required a handful of plane rides to get to. Suffice to say that my sleep schedule was really messed up. I will try my best to get back into the game as it has bothered me with how long it has taken me to get back to it. I can only imagine how you all felt with the wait.

Review Replies:

 **YumYum495** : Thank you for that catch in the grammar. It really is the one that bites me in the butt. I am thankful for your readers point of view. Truly I am.

 **DarkSideOfWonderland** : : )

 **EmperorRevan** : …Well, oops. I did not know that. Unfortunately I can't take that out of the story. However thank you for letting me know I will make sure not to make that mistake again.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro nodded and helped bind him with the other three. He felt exhausted now after using the kido again to bind the men. "Scarlet do you mind helping make sure these men don't get away?"_

 _"Not at all. Natsu can carry the relic bag." Natsu grumbled but grabbed the bag quickly Erza and Toshiro glared at him icily. "Let's get back quickly. We need to get Gray help as soon as possible."_

 _The white haired male nodded and releasing the men from the sleeping kido, "Get up, you all have a lot to answer for."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro stood on the opposite side of Gray, he did not want to cause the ice mage to get colder. He also was keeping his Spiritual Pressure as close to him as possible. While on the other hand Natsu was forced to sit the closest to Gray as Erza hoped that it would delay the process that her guild mate was going through. The mayor looked at the items on his desk. "Thank you for getting these back." He looked up, "Allow me to pay you."

Erza shook her head, "No need to, you nullified the job and we understand why. You wanted to protect us from the harmful effects that the relics were causing. We are really only here to urge you to contact the magical counsel anyway you can. These need to be in a place where they can't cause any harm or take magic. They would have a way to do that and if they don't they will put it in a place where it is too far to cause harm while they figure out a plan to handle them."

"But their magic could be taken away too."

Teal eyes looked at the mayor, "From what we understand these relics took magic from many generations. While it can't be proven, it is highly possible that the relics will require time to store up that much magic again."

"Besides they would be careful." Erza added with a nod of her head, "Just tell them how dangerous the relics are and what they can do. If you need to tell them to find us if they need more information."

The mayor sighed, "Okay."

"What about you guys?"

The mayor looked a Lucy who was next to Natsu and Happy, "What about us?"

"Where are you going to live now? You told us that the relics have been protecting you all these years. Without them you are in danger. You all have no magic."

"Actually, it seems that the people that were stealing the relics still have their magic. They will be helping us move locations. Hopefully to a town that has magic users." The mayor said, "Unfortunately, Bernard is…mentally unstable. He's never liked magic yet has always wanted magic at the same time. However when given magic it has caused him to…become a danger to himself and others."

Erza sighed, "He's the one that can control trees right?" The man nodded making her shake her head, "Do you know why he doesn't like magic?"

"He's always been envious of wizards and anyone who can do magic. He hates that they have it and not him." The mayor rubbed a hand over his face as Lucy checked on Gray as he shivered under the blanket he was under.

"So you are not going to punish the guys that helped the red eyed man are you?" Natsu asked looking quite serious, "All they wanted to do was help the town get their magic back."

The mayor chuckled, "They will be serving their time helping us move. After all they are the only ones that can fight off the monsters around us." He looked at the mages, "Are you sure I can't pay you? You have done us and everyone else a great deed."

"No, it is okay. After all it became more about saving our allies in the end. We just happened to find the relics in the process." The red head stood up prompting the others that had been sitting to stand. "I'm glad we could help you out. Please take care and don't hesitate to send for help at the Fairy Tail Guild. We would be more than happy to help you." Erza walked over and picked Gray up.

"Of course." The mayor nodded watching the mages walk out of his office. He sighed looking at the relics, "I'm defiantly getting into contact with the magic counsel. These can't come with us."

ffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff

Erza looked at the Natsu and Toshiro asleep, more like knocked out the fire breathers case, on seats next to her and Lucy's row. Gray was on the seat in front of her and the blond. Nodding she looked out the window. At the rate they were going at they were going to make it to get Gray help. They just had to. Looking back over at the newest guild member she gave a small smile as he twitched in his sleep and made a face. Amused she asked herself, "I wonder what he's dreaming about?"

"Who?" Erza pointed to Toshiro still making the face that clearly said 'that is weird'. Lucy laughed lightly behind her hand, "You know he's kind of cute asleep."

"Very much so."

"Heck even Natsu looks cute."

Erza gave a smile, "That just means he's not running his mouth." Both the girls laughed lightly making sure not to wake any of the boys; as Happy too was asleep on top of the Fire Dragon Slayers chest.

Inside Toshiro's mind Hyorinmaru was smiling at the memory that he was having. The fact that he was making the faces as he slept made the situation that much more hilarious. The ice dragon shook his head and laid his head next to his son. 'I can't wait till you have all your memories back my son.' Toshiro twisted his body in his inner world and curled against the great dragons side, 'Ever the cutest my little one.'

 _Flashback:_

 _Toshiro made a face a he held the ice in his small hands, "It's so cold. Do I have to eat it?"_

 _Hyorinmaru laughed nodded, "Yes, this will help you get used to the cold in addition to sleeping next to me. However if you want to eat it I can make you sleep without your clothes."_

 _The seven year olds eyes widened, "No thank you." The dragon gave a laugh making the child pout, "It's not funny."_

 _"Sorry young one you are just too cute for your own good." The dragon nuzzled the boys side making him laugh and squirm away from him, "Do you know one day you will be able to breath ice like me one day?"_

 _Teal eyes looked at him fascinated and excited, "Really? I will?"_

 _"Yes, you will be older of course."_

 _"Why can't I now?"_

 _"Because you are complaining about the ice you are eating." The dragon replied making the child puff his chest, "Do you have something to say hatchling?"_

 _"I'm going to learn it faster."_

 _"Oh really?"_

 _"Yes." Toshiro bit it ice causing him to make a face again at the cold temperature. The child pouted but didn't complain about the temperature again. Hyorinmaru tilted his head looking at the boy as he fought through eating the ice trying to decide if he should try and encourage his adopted son. "Hyorinmaru?"_

 _"Hm."_

 _"Will I become a big dragon like you one day?"_

 _"I sure hope not." Toshiro looked at the dragon confused, "If you do then I won't get to see you as a cute human boy anymore."_

 _"Will I not be cute as a dragon?"_

 _"No, you would be but I would rather you stay like this." The dragon curled around the white haired child who started to eat the ice again. "I think you are far cuter this way." He gently touched the child's cheek with the tip of his tail, "Besides, there is no reason for you to be a dragon. We can't be in society like you can. We stand out too much."_

 _"Socie…society doesn't like me anyway."_

 _"One day, my son, they will realize how foolish they are. When that time comes you will be able to join them without trying to hurt you." The dragon gave a soft growl, "Then you will able to show them what you are really made of. I'll make sure of it." The child smiled dropping the ice and hugging the dragon's snout._

 _End flashback:_


	23. White Glare

Chapter Twenty-Three: White Glare 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

 **Important Please Read:**

 **This is yet another chapter that alludes to future episodes of Fairy Tail. So I ask again that you don't give out any spoilers. However I can tell you that while writing this I got semi-confirmation as to a theory I had. I was very surprised how close I was.**

Review Replies:

 **Yue in the Stars:** I know how you feel. It was making me smile just writing it.

 **The British Hermit:** The move went really well. Actually my parents were here for a week helping my husband and I get all out things into their new homes. I have no idea what I would have done if they were not here to help. Goodness I love my parents.

I know right, Erza is just so funny. Oh Toshiro would be livid if he knew what they thought. They were lucky he was asleep.

I hope you have a great day. : )

 **DarkSideOfWonderland:** : )

End replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"No, you would be but I would rather you stay like this." The dragon curled around the white haired child who started to eat the ice again. "I think you are far cuter this way." He gently touched the child's cheek with the tip of his tail, "Besides, there is no reason for you to be a dragon. We can't be in society like you can. We stand out too much."_

 _"Socie…society doesn't like me anyway."_

 _"One day, my son, they will realize how foolish they are. When that time comes you will be able to join them without trying to hurt you." The dragon gave a soft growl, "Then you will able to show them what you are really made of. I'll make sure of it." The child smiled dropping the ice and hugging the dragon's snout._

 _End flashback:_

 _Now:_

Teal eyes looked up when the pink haired woman opened up the door that Erza had knocked on. The woman instantly looked at Gray shivering from Natsu's back. "Get him in here." She walked instantly over to her herbs, "Put him on the bed and tell me what happened."

The red head looked serious, "Light Drain."

The woman paused in what she was doing and looked at Erza, "Where was the person that had this magic?"

"In Onryx Town during our mission." Toshiro replied causing the woman to look at him as he continued with a serious tone, "The town was using four artifacts to protect their town and the center one was looking for more magic so it used a few of the towns people by giving them magic. The person who got Light Drain likely only got taught how to use it not what it did. He looked sorry when he saw the state Fullbuster is in." The woman looked at the white haired male. She went to making the cure to help Grey. Toshiro looked at the woman, the way she looked at him reminded him very much of how he did it. He had looked at her the same way. For some reason she seemed different than other healers he was used to. Even different than Unohana and that healer was one scary woman when she wanted to be.

"Porlyusica, did we get him to you in time?" Lucy asked with a worried tone.

"Yes, you are lucky. Who thought it would be a good idea to put Gray near Natsu?"

"Scarlet did." The newest member of Fairy Tail replied getting off the wall. As he headed to the door he could feel the woman's eyes on him.

"Boy, who are you?" Teal eyes looked at Porlyusica as she locked eyes with him. "Well, tell me."

"You may call me Hitsugaya." He's eyes dared her to call him that again. Toshiro cold eyes stared at her. He could see she wanted to talk to him. Not feeling up to talking with her he walked out the door. As Toshiro made his way home his mind on Porlyusica. 'Hyorinmaru, who is that woman? Why does she seem different than the rest of them?'

The ice dragon thought about it tapping his claw against the ground. 'To be honest my son, I don't know. Her energy is different than the rest of the people around us.'

'You know there is someone else that feels different than the others around us.'

The dragon nodded his head, 'Yes, I know all too well who you are talking about. However for the time being let's not worry about that. You have much training ahead of you.' Toshiro nodded and headed off into the forest to get to the cave.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Erza had immediately taken not of Porlyusica's interest in the Ice Dragon Slayer. Especially when she asked, "What is his magic?"

Natsu gave a wide smile as the woman went back to making the medicine to help Gray, "Ice Dragon Slayer."

The woman narrowed her eyes, 'Ice Dragon Slaying. I wonder if this is the Slayer I think it is. However, he doesn't feel like he has just magic. He seems different. Far different from the others.'

The red head kept her eyes on the healer, 'I wonder what makes him stand out to her. Over all he seems like he is normal despite the slight difference in his energy.' She tapped her chin, 'I wonder if that his what is bothering her. The only reason I didn't mention his other energy is due to not knowing if he was okay with me sharing it.'

Porlyusica turned to the three still left, "What are you fools still doing here? Get out."

Lucy went to talk but Erza spoke up, "We'll come check on Grey sometime tomorrow." She dragged the two out with her.

With the three now gone Porlyusica turned to apply the medicine to the freezing Ice Mage. "These foolish children getting hurt from forbidden magic." Her mind went back to the white haired boy that had been with the others. They way he had looked at her with those teal eyes dared her to challenge him. He practically demanded that she respect him. She could tell he had seen much despite looking so young. 'Yet he does not feel like the others. He looked like he was raised by a military.' She eyed a book among her other books. It was different than the others in the fact that it had dust gathered on it suggesting that it had not been read like the others had been. However other part that made it different than the rest was the dragon decoration on the bottom part of the spine. She remembered buying the book years ago the same time Makarov bought his.

With the medicine on Gray's side she walked over and pulled the book out looking at the cover that had another mythological creature as the picture. As she flipped it open it went immediately to a picture of a blue dragon with ruby red eyes that was partially hidden by some trees of the forest around it. If one had looked carefully enough on part of the page could be seen what looked like a white page glare near one of the dragon's legs and next to a tree. She recognized the glare as white hair of a child hiding behind the tree.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Natsu stood in front of the request bored his eyes on a particular request. After reading it he took it off with a big smile, "This could be what the two of us are looking for." He ran over to Makarov, "I want to put this request on hold. I need to go get Hitsugaya. I need to do this with him." The man nodded watching the pink haired dragon slayer run off to find his other one. Picking up the request he had to smile when he read it.

 _Dragon Scale_

 _We have found a dragon scale near Lakeview village. We need a dragon fighting mage to take on the dragon or find a way to get the dragon to go live somewhere else. Our town can't afford to have a dragon near by._

Makarov shook his head seeing the dragon scale and the pretty hefty reward. 'Oh Natsu, you are the perfect one for this job. I hope you find the information you are searching for.' His mind turned to Toshiro, 'Hm, I wonder if he's told Natsu that his father is with him already.' After thinking about a second longer the man laughed, 'Nah, I doubt it. I hope he does it soon. The last thing we need is the two of them to fight due to the young man holding that back.' Jumping off the counter he headed to his office to hold the request there. The last thing he needed to do was lose it by accident or someone find it and put it back on the board.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 **Important Please Read:**

 **This is yet another chapter that alludes to future episodes of Fairy Tail. So I ask again that you don't give out any spoilers. However I can tell you that while writing this I got semi-confirmation as to a theory I had. I was very surprised how close I was.**


	24. We Will Walk

Chapter Twenty-Four: We Will Walk

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Yue in the Stars:** : )

End Replies:

Sorry it took me so long with getting this out. I've been writing my publishable books lately. : ) However I do not plan on leaving any of my fics incomplete. They will get done this I promise you.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Makarov shook his head seeing the dragon scale and the pretty hefty reward. 'Oh Natsu, you are the perfect one for this job. I hope you find the information you are searching for.' His mind turned to Toshiro, 'Hm, I wonder if he's told Natsu that his father is with him already.' After thinking about a second longer the man laughed, 'Nah, I doubt it. I hope he does it soon. The last thing we need is the two of them to fight due to the young man holding that back.' Jumping off the counter he headed to his office to hold the request there. The last thing he needed to do was lose it by accident or someone find it and put it back on the board._

 _Now:_

Natsu followed Toshiro's scent to an icy cave where he stood in shock, "Whoa, this is cool. How did I not know this was here?"

"You had no reason to come over here." Black eyes looked at Toshiro standing in the entrance of the cave, "From what I'm told you live in the forest on the other side of Fairy Tail." Teal eyes looked directly into the fire dragon slayers own eyes, "Is there a reason you sought me out?"

"Yes, I found a mission you and I can do together." Natsu said with a grin on his face, "It can help us find our parent's."

Outside Toshiro looked at the pinkette while inside he froze. 'Hyorinmaru, I know I have to keep you a secret but how long do I have to do that? I'm not sure how long I can keep it from him and his sensitive nose.'

'For as long as you can. If he does know I'm here, then he will ask questions I can't answer.' The ice dragon replied looking at his son, 'It's bad enough that Master Makarov knows I'm here. We are lucky he didn't ask any questions that I could not answer.'

'I understand.' The bleached hair member held back from making a face, "Dragneel, you are aware we just got back right?"

"Yes, but I need more money for food in the next few weeks and I thought why not do a mission where you and I can try and find our father's."

Just seeing the grin on the pink haired teens face made Toshiro want to face plant, 'Wow he actually uses his brain. I did not know he could use his brain like this.'

'Give him some credit Toshiro. He lives alone so he has to think about paying for things to live happily. He also has Happy to keep fed as well as himself. He like you probably doesn't have to pay for the house since he likely built it himself. Much like you and our cave.'

'Fair enough.' "Okay, I'll go." Toshiro felt his heart squeeze as Natsu cheered happily. 'What? Why do I feel like this?'

'My son that's a good feeling I promise. I can tell these people will not leave you alone. They have people from all walks of life from what I have seen.' The dragon touched the bleached haired males shoulder, 'They will be a big happy family for you.'

Natsu snapped Toshiro out of it as he put a hand on his shoulder, "Do you need help getting your things together?"

"No, I'll be done and will meet you at the guild in about thirty minuets." Natsu nodded running off leaving the white haired male to rub his chest as he thought to himself, 'That feeling is exactly what I feel for Momo and Matsumoto. It's weird to feel that for someone else other than them. I haven't felt this connection with another male since…' Teal eyes closed seeing Kusaka's smiling face as the two of them spared, 'I don't understand. Why do I feel a brotherly bond with Natsu? He reminds me of Kurosaki not Kusaka.'

'Does he not.' The boy looked at his dragon parent who looked at him with fond eyes, 'You know very well that Ichigo views you like a brother much like Kusaka did. They may not be exactly alike but they both cared for you over what others thought of them. As for Natsu he's been making it his business to get you out of your shell and to be comfortable around the others. He only wants you to be happy my son.' Toshiro leaned on Hyorinmaru's snout feeling the love the dragon felt for him, 'Let him in my son. I promise he will only be a brotherly friend that you will have. No matter what he will care for you and will do his absolute hardest to make sure your life is happy.'

'I'll try, I promise I'll try but I can't promise anything.'

'I know.' The dragon pulled away looking at Toshiro, 'You should go get packed for the mission.' The boy nodded going into the cave to get packed.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Natsu looked up seeing Toshiro dart in front of him. On his back was a bag that had everything he needed, "Awesome, Master Makarov has the mission. He's in his office."

Toshiro felt his heart squeeze again seeing the pink haired dragon slayer smile at him. 'I haven't let new people in since Kurosaki. How in the world do these people keep doing it? I try to keep people out yet they keep finding their way in.' He followed Natsu to Makarov's office. When he walked in he could see the man's eyes on him.

"I see you two are ready." The two nodded making the man smile, "Very good." He handed the mission over to Toshiro to read it, "As you can see you are going to go take care of a dragon in the area. I have already sent the message to the people letting them know the two of you are headed there way either today or tomorrow."

"Do we have to take transportation to get there?" Toshiro asked before he could stop himself. He instantly felt like burying himself alive as not only did the master chuckle at the question, but Natsu got a little green just hearing the word.

"You will be able to take a carriage there. It's not too far off the beaten path. More than likely only lasting near an hour."

Toshiro and Natsu looked at each other as the white haired dragon slayer calculated the distance to walk. Both instantly agreed as Toshiro said with narrowed eyes, "We'll walk." The last thing Toshiro wanted to do was get into a moving vehicle again. Makarov could be seen shaking as he tried to hold in his laughter. Both dragon slayers left the office taking the job page with them.

Natsu groaned, "I hate that people make fun of my motion sickness. They think it is so funny but they don't know the pain of it." Toshiro nodded despite only going through it once. Seeing Makarov trying to contain his laughter made him want to beat the man senseless. Black eyes looked over at him, "Thank you for suggesting we walk."

The white haired male nodded as the two looked over seeing a blue blur barreled into Natsu's chest, "Don't leave me!"

"I'm sorry buddy."

Happy looked up with a smile, "It's okay, you got excited that you have another person to help in your search."

Natsu gave a wide smile, "I'm glad you found us Happy. We could use your help little buddy."

"I'll always help you Natsu." Happy looked at Toshiro looking at an odd device in his hand, "What's that?"

"It's a cell phone, it's similar to the communication lacrama." Toshio replied as his hand closed around the device gently. He knew he should have crushed it and destroyed it a while ago but he couldn't get himself to do it. He sighed putting it away in his bag, "Don't worry about it."

"Do you have your lacrama?" Happy asked as the two dragon slayers started walking again.

"Yes." Toshiro replied his eyes on the road his mind going back to his division and all the paper work that was building up, 'I really don't want to catch up on that.'

'You won't. Remember you are not going back there.'

'But what if they find this place Hyorinmaru. You know how Soul Society is when they find a place that they don't know about. They would experiment on some of them as well as me.' Toshiro replied his hand clenched at his side, 'If you and I can get here there has to be a door that is open to allow that. We have to close that door.'

'Don't worry we will. For now focus on this job at hand. We will keep an eye out for it. In fact, since most the people at Fairy Tail knows you came from a different place you could get there help in finding it so you can close it. They would understand it was for their own protection.'

Toshiro nodded, 'I'll do that. We can't have more soul reapers showing up that is not me. They would post sentries on this place. Way too many variables for them to allow this place stay the way it is now.'


	25. Warning

Okay, so for right now I am unable to update any of my fics. It's a technical issue. I'll try to get this fixed as soon as possible and get right back to writing them. I am so sorry my faithful readers I swear I'll try to get this sorted out. Ug, sometimes I can't stand technology.

Till I can up day again my readers.


	26. Some Things Don't Change

Chapter Twenty-Five: Some Thing Don't Change

Oh my gosh, I'm back. YES! I don't know how I did it but I fixed the issue. Goodness I hope it holds. I did not like having that issue. Thank ya'll so much for waiting patiently. You have no idea how much it was driving me nuts that I couldn't update. (Happy sigh) Yay! I'm so happy I'm back. Anywho enough about me getting back in lets just jump right in. Happy reading ya'll.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _'Don't worry we will. For now focus on this job at hand. We will keep an eye out for it. In fact, since most the people at Fairy Tail knows you came from a different place you could get there help in finding it so you can close it. They would understand it was for their own protection.'_

 _Toshiro nodded, 'I'll do that. We can't have more soul reapers showing up that is not me. They would post sentries on this place. Way too many variables for them to allow this place stay the way it is now.'_

 _Now:_

Toshiro, Natsu, and Happy reached the village in about three hours walking nonstop. Neither of the slayers were too tired as they walked in and looked at the town. It was on the edge of the lake thus giving it it's name Lakeview Village. Making this place a great vacation spot and why they needed to deal with the scale issue. The moment they walked in they were ushered by a man to the where the Mayor was currently. The moment they got to the side of the lake they froze and did not get on the boat that would take them to the other side. Toshiro looked at the man, "Is it at all possible for you to get him while Dragneel and I find a room where we can stay?"

"Of course, if you head right as soon as you get to the street there will be Hog's Inn. Despite the name it is a good inn." The man replied getting in the boat.

The two dragon slayers walked back into town as they did Natsu asked, "Why do I get the feeling we are going to have to take the boat anyway?"

"It wouldn't surprise me." The bleached haired male replied looking toward the sign that read Hog's Inn. "That's the place the fisherman was talking about." Natsu nodded allowing Happy to land on his backpack as the two made their way into the building.

The moment they got in they were immediately greeted, "Yes, please come up here. We'll have Grant take care of you right away. The last thing you need is to be held up in anyway."

Toshiro glanced at Natsu then turned and said, "We're actually in no hurry. We are waiting on the mayor to get back over to this side of the water." Grant went to help them but Toshiro shook his head, "As much as we appreciate the gesture we can wait in line just like the others." He and his fellow dragon slayer went into the line, "Is that normal?"

Natsu shook his head as Happy replied pulling a fish out of his bag, "No, they must be desperate if they want to get us a room so quick."

The ice dragon slayer nodded accepting the answer then looked forward to look at the room listing prices. "I say we only get one room with two beds. It will be cheaper for us to do it that way. Even if we get stuck with a one bed room we can make it work."

The pink haired male nodded, "I agree, I can sleep on the floor if we get the one bed room. I'm used to sleeping on the floor. I actually have a low bed in my room that Erza swears should be breaking my back." He shrugged, "I don't understand what she's talking about."

"To each their own." Toshiro said with a nod, "I'll probably join you on the floor. I doubt that I will feel comfortable on a mattress. I'm used to cot myself."

Happy looked at the two dragon slayers amused before shrugging, "Then I'll take the bed, waste not what not."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "That saying is for food buddy."

"Well I'm using it for the bed now."

Toshiro blocked out the conversation the two were having looking at the room prices. Now that he thought about it, it would do the two of them better if they got a one bed room. They already came to an agreement and it would be cheaper than a two bed room. Seeing that they were next he walked up and spoke quickly to drown out the two behind him, "My travel companions and I would like a one bed room."

"Are you sure sir?" Grant asked looking at the list in front of him, "I'm sure we have a two bed room available."

"I'm sure. Save that room for someone that will actually need that room." Toshiro looked at Natsu, "I need you to pay half, Dragneel."

"Right." The pink haired male walked up and they paid for half the room each before heading out to find the room once they got their keys. "So do you know where the room is?"

"Yes."

Toshiro replied walking forward with purpose causing Natsu to groan slightly at his mannerisms. Natsu had felt that they had really connected for him to drop them but clearly he was wrong. 'Geeze, he's going to be a hard nut to crack. What does it take to get him to freaking smile? This life isn't all that dire.'

They reach the room in record time and as Toshiro was unlocking the door they could hear a couple giggling in the room next to theirs. The white haired male looked over, "I know a spell that will keep the noises they make down. It won't be a bother to us."

"That's good, I don't even think even I could sleep through that." Natsu gagged lightly. The last thing he wanted was to hear that throughout the night if it happened.

They walked in and Toshiro immediately closed the blinds, "I don't doubt that it's going to be dark when we get back so it would be better that they are closed now so that no one knows when we reach the room." After his experience with the last mission Toshiro felt the last thing either of them needed was to be taken against their will again.

Instead of shivering like the ice dragons slayer expected, Natsu smirked in as he replied, "I'd like to see people try and capture us again. Now that we know some people want to use us we will be expecting it from now on."

Mentally Toshiro doubted Natsu would keep up with it but outside he nodded and set his bag down. "We should head down and talk with the people to find out what they know."

Happy sighed, "Can't we just relax for a little? You two have been walking for hours."

"If you wish to relax that's on you. I'm going to go out and talking with the townsfolk." Toshiro left the room leaving Natsu and the blue cat.

Onyx eyes met Happy's, "I get the feeling he's uptight."

The cat nodded in agreement, "I think he takes jobs too seriously. He needs to learn to relax every once in a while but I don't think he knows how."

Natsu frowned his shoulders dropping as he thought, 'This sucks, I could have sworn we had a connection.' He sighed sitting down to rest his feet for a couple of minuets before he would go and join Toshiro in questioning the townsfolk.

"You know he kind of reminds me of you when you get a clue to Igneel." Natsu turned to his best friend, "Why are you looking at me like that?" The dragon slayer grinned then pounced on Happy causing the cat to screech in joy and fly to keep away from Natsu. "Nice try. You'll have to try harder than that to catch me."

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro made his way down the hall of the Inn and went straight to the desk, "What do you know about the scale that was found?"

"Well it was found by a couple of hunters when they were checking their traps and it fell out of a tree." Grant stretched his arms out. "It was described to be about this big."

The dragon slayer nodded and made sure to keep that information to write down later and confirm if the size was being over played. "Anything else?"

"Well since we think it was a dragon we think that it has been living on the island in the middle of the lake."

Toshiro looked toward the island as he sighed mentally, 'Great, we are going to have to get on a boat. I hope that trip isn't long. I hate migraines.' "What is the best way to get there?"

"The only way to get there is by boat. As much as the island is habitual we don't have anyone living there due to the climate being weird."

"Strange how?" Toshiro asked looking at Grant in the eye.

If Grant was honest with himself those piercing teal eyes made chills go up his spine. However he answered the question quickly, hopeful it would get the white haired male away from him. He didn't know why the kid freaked him out. "Well, the gravity is all weird and the weather likes to change every…three days I'd say. We're not entirely sure as we don't go there often."

Toshiro nodded and tapped the desk, "I see." He forced himself to act unaffected by the man's behavior and focus on the problem at hand, "Do you know where I would find the men who found the scale in the first place?"

"Ah, I'd hazard a guess at the local bar if they are not out hunting right now."

"Thank you." Toshiro headed out trying very hard to keep the memories of people shying away from him in Soul Society. It seemed no matter where he went there were going to be people that did not feel comfortable with him around. Shaking his head he made his way to the bar. 'Why? Why to people feel put off by me? I don't even do anything to them.'

'My son, I don't know the answer to that. All I know is they are missing out on a chance to get to know the real you. No matter what you can not let it get to you. I don't want you to suffer my hatchling.' Hyorinmaru replied curling around him in his inner world.

Toshiro took a shaky breath and opened his eyes looking around at the people in the town. For the most part it seemed as if everyone was unaffected by him but a few parents seemed to try and keep their children away. Masking his hurt he made his way into the bar and went straight to the bartender to see if he knew where the hunters were.


	27. What's The Point

Chapter Twenty-Six: What's The Point

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Review Replies:

 **Yue in the Stars:** That he is. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _'Why? Why to people feel put off by me? I don't even do anything to them.'_

 _'My son, I don't know the answer to that. All I know is they are missing out on a chance to get to know the real you. No matter what you can not let it get to you. I don't want you to suffer my hatchling.' Hyorinmaru replied curling around him in his inner world._

 _Toshiro took a shaky breath and opened his eyes looking around at the people in the town. For the most part it seemed as if everyone was unaffected by him but a few parents seemed to try and keep their children away. Masking his hurt he made his way into the bar and went straight to the bartender to see if he knew where the hunters were._

 _Now:_

Walking into the bar teal eyes looked around for who the hunters could be. Deciding anyone of them could be hunters that found the scale he walked up the first person he saw, a barmaid handing drinks out. "Excuse me ma'am, where would I find the gentlemen that found the scale?"

The lady smiled sweetly at him, "Right at the bar sweetheart. They are the gentlemen at the right end."

Look at where she had indicated he could see how the bar was decorated, it had a bunch of dark tones but it wasn't an unwelcome feeling with the way the colors were used. The bar, that was against the back wall, was a black marble and the barstools had black leather for the seats. Reaching the men he was there for he spoke, "Are you two the gentlemen that found the scale?"

One man looked at him and scoffed, "Yeah, what of it."

"I'm here on a job regarding it." Toshiro replied as if the man had not been rude to him. He was used to it already with the other division's men at times when he had first became captain of tenth.

"Look kid, it's cute you want to pretend you are in a real guild and all but that job is for the big guns. Go back home to mommy and daddy." The second hunter said.

The half dragon slayer sighed he could smell the booze on their breath; it took all his will power for his nose not to wrinkle at the smell. He hated the fact that his senses were heightened more than his motion sickness at the moment, even the music was a little too loud for him. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail and I took the job with another a teammate. So some information you know would be nice."

The men laughed amused, "Please, like a high standing guild would allow a freak like you into their guild." Toshiro felt his heart squeeze in pain. He thought he was past people calling him names and yet here he was still being judged and still he had done nothing. He was sure the men could see some kind of emotion on his face and he was trying to hide it but found himself unable to.

"You will treat this young man with respect." The hunters fell off the barstools with a scream. The bartender turned and smiled at Toshiro, "Sorry about them, they get rude and vulgar when they drink too much. Do you mind if I see your guild mark?" The hunters got up and sat on their barstools as Toshiro turned and pulled down his the back of his shirt enough to show the ice blue Fairy Tail guild mark on the back of his neck. The bar tender smiled at the ice dragon slayer leaning on the bar as the white haired male turned back to face him, "So what can I help you with young man?"

"You can call me Hitsugaya. I'm actually just here to ask about the scale they found."

"Well then call me Frank, it's a nickname but I prefer it to my birth name." The man smiled showing his pearly whites. Frank had short blue hair and golden yellow eyes. "What about the scale do you want to know? I was with these two bone heads when they found it." The hunters gave Frank a glare for the insult, "Hey, if you are going to continue glaring at a boy that has done nothing to you then I'm going to insult you. Get over it."

"I was told the scale was pretty large in size. Do you have an exact size or an approximate?"

Frank tapped his chin in thought, "Let's see if I had to place a size I'd say it was six by four and a metallic blue in color."

Toshiro took out his notepad and wrote the information down, "How about the thickness of the scale?"

Frank gave a wide smile, "I hazard a guess of three to six inches."

The white haired male nodded writing it down, "Okay I was told it's on the center island that has strange weather patterns. Can you tell me what they are?"

"Well it depends on the day to be honest. On some days it's nice and sunny, then in seconds it could be raining to hailing. The gravity is all off too. So when you are there it's best not to jump, you never know how high you will go."

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the scale. Did any of you touch it?"

"Altrone did." The bartender indicated to the first boozer that had spoken to Toshiro. Taking in the man's appearance he had messy black hair and green eyes. "Takamoto and I didn't want to try our hand at it." Takamoto had short blond hair with purple highlights and light purple eyes. "Altrone said that the scale felt smooth. Kind of like the smooth rock."

Toshiro nodded writing it down biting his lip trying to come up with the next question, "Did it look like the island was disturbed in anyway? Like an unknown creature of some sort."

"You know now that I think about it yes." Frank looked at the hunters Altrone hitting his head against the bar, "Our head hitter fell into this large hole in the ground somewhere near the center of the island. Couldn't tell you where to be honest. Sometimes the island likes to spin."

Toshiro froze in mid sentence making sure that his voice was steady he asked, "Did you just say the island spins?"

"Yes, not all the time just every once in a blue moon. It's subtle you won't notice really."

Holding back a groan of disappointment Toshiro wrote down the information grudgingly, 'What's the point of avoiding taking a ride here if all were going to do is get on a stupid spinning island?!' He was sure if he wasn't watching his emotions his eyebrow would be twitching in irritation. 'What kind of messed up place is this?' Clearing his throat he asked as his dragon chuckled amused by his child's thoughts, "Is there any other information about the island that you feel my partner and I should know?"

Frank tapped his chin, "You will want to watch out for some of the wild life. The animals are used to the environment and can hunt there easily. In addition don't eat anything off the island. Not even we are sure what is edible."

Toshiro nodded writing it down, "Do you suggest we bring food or not to."

"You can actually bring food. The animals aren't even interested in what we eat so long as you don't take meat."

The dragon slayer nodded as he smelled Happy and Natsu getting close, "I see. Should we worry about destroying anything should we get in a fight while on the island?"

Frank made a face, "While it isn't prevalent that you need to avoid it there is a rare rock that grows on that island. There's nothing really special about it it's just one of these things we sell as souvenirs. We practically break them anyway and there nothing really stopping the island from producing the rock."

Toshiro nodded writing it down then looking over at Natsu making his way over to him with Happy on his shoulder, "Hey, need any help?"

"I think I got everything we need here." The white haired male nodded appreciatively at Frank and started to walk away with the fire dragon's slayer.

"You should be thanking us freak." The soul reaper looked over his shoulder to Altrone and Takamoto. "Had he not been with us you would have never gotten that information."

Toshiro gagged how he needed to respond while Natsu turned and glared at the men angrily. Grabbing the fire breathers arm the ice one whispered so only his fellow dragon slayer could hear him, "Don't react to them Dragneel. They aren't worth it wasting your energy on." Natsu stopped and looked at Toshiro walking out before turning to glare at the two men laughing before they were scared off their seat again when Frank slammed his hands on the table telling them to get out of his bar and not to come back for three days. The pinkette laughed amused and ran to catch up with Toshiro, "Thank you."

Natsu looked at the bleached haired male in surprised, "What for?"

"For not doing anything. I understand those men were rude to me but I'm asking you to let it be my battle. Trust me on this."

The Salamander froze and watched Toshiro head over to where the mayor was probably waiting for them. Natsu frowned and looked at Happy. Neither one liked how Toshiro was willing to deal with someone belittling him for no reason. Natsu growled to himself, 'I don't like how he seemed used to it.' Some part of him felt the word 'freak had been used around Toshiro as some point but just as he was about to recall where Natsu looked up at Toshiro calling him to catch up, "Oh sorry Hitsugaya." He ran to catch up a grin on his face. The ice dragon slayer shook his head and continued on his way to the mayor's office. When his back was turned Natsu looked at the other around them. For some he could see were unaffected by but with the others the pinkette could smell their fear. 'Why? Why are people acting like this?'

Happy puffed his cheeks when he saw the people shifting uncomfortably, 'They were just fine when Natsu and I were walking through. Why are they treating Hitsugaya differently? He's done nothing to them. There's no ice damage anywhere.'

"Dragneel you should know that the island spins sometimes. I was told it happens once in a blue moon and it moves so slow we shouldn't be too bothered." Toshiro said causing Natsu to gag.

"Why would you say that?"

"I was also told not to jump. The gravity is off so we won't know how high we are jumping." The ice dragon slayer said as if he did not just mention a spinning island.

"So does that mean I can't fly?" Happy asked curiously from his best friends shoulder.

"I'm not sure how it will affect your magic. You can try when you get there."

"Hitsugaya, how do we plan on getting to the island anyway?" Natsu asked, though he dreaded the answer.

"By boat. It shouldn't take took long."

Salamander groaned out, "Can't we just swim?"

"I'm not swimming." Toshiro replied with a glare causing his dragon to shake his head in the boy's inner world.

"What if Happy flew us there?"

Toshiro sighed already irritated at the whining his companion was doing, "First of all, I'm not sure Happy could take two different trips. Second I'm not leaving you alone here or there. Last I'm not ever sure if Happy will affect me or not."

"But Happy's our friend. Of course he can help you." Natsu said with a wide smile.

'Seriously, reminds me more and more of Kusaka and Kurosaki every day I'm around him. I'm surprised I haven't lost brain cells.' Hyorinmaru laughed at his son's thought process, "I'm not willing to take the chance. What if he does affect me? The last thing he needs is frostbite."

Natsu sighed, "Yeah, okay, fine we'll take the boats." The fire dragon slayer groaned miserably, 'Why? Why must it be transportation and spinning islands?' Natsu put a hand over his mouth, 'Makes me feel sick just thinking about it.'

"Stop thinking about it." Toshiro ordered sternly, "You're a Fairy Tail wizard Dragneel get over it." Natsu froze and looked at Toshiro shocked a smile slowly growing on his face. Teal eyes looked at him, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You just said Fairy Tail with pride."

"Of course I did, I'm part of Fairy Tail aren't I?" Toshiro rolled his eyes and turned away making Natsu gain a bigger grin and run to catch up with the ridiculous grin on his face. Feeling an arm fall on his shoulder the shocked ice dragon slayer looked at his comrade, "What are you doing?"

"Welcome what it means to being a true Fairy Tail family member."

Toshiro felt his world stop and his heart squeeze with joy at those words. Natsu continued to look at him with his wide contagious smile. 'He just called me family. Why? Why is this making me feel this way? I had family back at soul society. Granny, Momo, Matsumoto, Kusaka and…' Toshiro blushed lightly, '…and the Kurosaki's. I wonder how they are all doing?' Feeling Natsu's arm tighten brought him out of this thoughts looking at the fire breather in shock.

"At Fairy Tail no matter who you are or where you come from you will always be family. And I can say it's defiantly nice to have a fellow dragon slayer as a brother." The pink haired dragon slayer said with his smile. And for the first time since Granny took him in he felt at home, where no matter what others thought of him Fairy Tail's opinions of him were all that mattered.


	28. Frosting Pain

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Frosting Pain 

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I just want to let you all know that I have a poll up about a fic. I'm just curious if you want me to post it now or later.

I hope you all enjoy and have a great Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Toshiro felt his world stop and his heart squeeze with joy at those words. Natsu continued to look at him with his wide contagious smile. 'He just called me family. Why? Why is this making me feel this way? I had family back at soul society. Granny, Momo, Matsumoto, Kusaka and…' Toshiro blushed lightly, '…and the Kurosaki's. I wonder how they are all doing?' Feeling Natsu's arm tighten brought him out of this thoughts looking at the fire breather in shock._

 _"At Fairy Tail no matter who you are or where you come from you will always be family. And I can say it's defiantly nice to have a fellow dragon slayer as a brother." The pink haired dragon slayer said with his smile. And for the first time since Granny took him in he felt at home, where no matter what others thought of him Fairy Tail's opinions of him were all that mattered._

 _Now:_

Both dragon slayer's instantly felt a reaction seeing the mayor standing next to a boat. While Toshiro resisted touching his head, Natsu held a hand over his mouth and looked away trying not to hurl. Taking a deep breath Toshiro walked forward and spoke, "I take you are the mayor. I am Hitsugaya and this is Natsu Dragneel."

"Yes, my name is Takashi. Do you have any question about the island or the scale?"

Toshiro looked at his notepad while Natsu asked, "Does the island actually move?"

"Yes, I can't tell you how often it will happen as like the weather it will turn at unknown intervals." Mayor Takashi replied with a nod.

Rolling his eyes mentally Toshiro looked up in time to see how the mayor was curiously looking at him. Next to him the ice dragon slayer could tell Natsu was trying to tell if it was malicious or not. "I would like to know why you think it is a dragon?"

"We've never seen a scale that big before and as far as we know only dragons could have scales that big." Inside his inner world Hyorinmaru snorted in amusement, but before Toshiro could speak the mayor continued, "Even if it isn't a dragon we would like this creature gone. Is it still possible for you to do that?"

"Of course, we are going to do it." Natsu said putting a fist into the air with pride, "What kind of Fairy Tail mages would we be if we left in the middle of a job without a good reason."

The mayor smiled while Toshiro looked at his fellow dragon slayer as if he was trying to figure out how his mind worked when in reality Natsu was reminding him more and more of a cross between Ichigo and Kusaka. It simply amazed him how that was even possible. He couldn't even deny the facts he was seeing. Knowing his luck the fire dragon slayer was probably more powerful than he even knew or had some kind of secret he was not aware of. Closing his eyes Toshiro turned and faced the mayor as he spoke, "That is wonderful to hear. Is there anything else you wanted to ask?"

Toshiro took a deep breath and asked the dreaded question, "How long will it take to boat to get to the island?"

Mayor Takashi looked at the white haired male confused, "It shouldn't take more than five minuets to get over there. Why do you ask?"

The ice dragon slayer touched his head already feeling the headache building, "Who is taking us over there?"

"Oh I had no one actually do it. I was under the understanding you two could row it. Is something wrong?"

Taking a deep breath Toshiro did his best to not get irritated at the ignorant mayor as Happy easily replied, "They suffer from motion sickness."

The mayor's jaw dropped in shock then waved a fisherman over. "I'm going to need you to take these two gentlemen over to the island."

The guy raised an eyebrow, "Why, they look capable?"

"I thought so too but they have motion sickness." The mayor explained getting a look of understanding from the fisherman, "Are you able?"

"Yes, just let me get one of the guys to tell my wife I'll be a little late today."

The guy walked off as the mayor turned to the two dragon slayers, "I'm so sorry, I was unaware of your motion sickness."

Toshiro waved off the mayor worries, "It's okay, no harm was made."

Takashi raised an eyebrow looking over at Natsu looking away from the boat, "Are you two sure you will be okay?"

"Yes, we will be fine once we touch foot on the island. We will try not to keep him out too long."

"Won't the movement of the island bother you?" The mayor asked concerned looking between the two dragon slayers.

"We'll be okay, I can assure you. You have no need to worry; I assure you we've been through much worse." Even after saying it Toshiro gave an involuntary shiver remembering his last mission. Natsu likewise look irritated at the memory himself as he gave soft growl. Neither were interested in going thought the experience again. Seeing Mayor Takashi still looking at them concerned Toshiro said, "Our last job put us in a situation we were not fond of."

"Doesn't sound like it." Takashi gave a small smile of sympathy, "I hope you don't have to go through it again."

"Likewise." Natsu said in agreement smiling at the fisherman as he walked back over, "So, you can get us there quickly right?"

The gentleman gave a smile, "I'll get you there as fast as I possibly can. I have a son that has motion sickness. He can't see how I like getting on boats." He indicated to the boat. The moment Natsu stepped on it his face turned green and collapsed to the floor. The fisherman appreciated that Toshiro waited while he got the fire dragon slayer to where he could lean over the edge. Once he was done the other dragon slayer stepped in quickly and took a seat feeling his head start to hurt the instant he stepped on the boat. The fisherman could see the white haired male close his eyes as pain enveloped his head and Toshiro did everything in his power to not freeze the boat with his spiritual pressure. He could feel the boat moving under him making the headache even more agonizing than the moment before.

Taking deep breaths he kept himself as calm as he could however it wasn't long before the migraine started, 'Damn it, I'm sure we are not even half way to the stupid island.' To his side he could hear Natsu gagging as the boat went along. Toshiro was already losing control of his spiritual pressure as the area around him started to frost over. His hands made it into his hair trying to reach where the pain thumbed heavily in his head. It was worse than he could ever imagine, he'd never had migraines this bad and it was only getting worse as time wore on. He felt himself fall over letting out pained gasps of breath. He couldn't even focus on anything else if he wanted to. Hyorinmaru's soft sounds were hard to hear over the pain in his head.

When the pain started to go away it was instant relief from the pounding his in head. Sitting up slowly he took calming breaths. He knew the fisherman was looking at him trying to judge if he was okay but he was more worried about the pain melting away. Reaching for the side of the boat he haul himself over the edge and collapsed to his knees feeling unbalanced. Looking over he could see that half the boat had been frozen over while the half that had been opposite of him just frosted, "I'm apologize."

"No don't apologize. I can only imagine how painful that was just based on your expression." The fisherman said softly, gently touching the ice dragon slayer's shoulder, "I have some extra water with me if you want it."

"That…that would be appreciated." While the man went to get the water Toshiro felt ashamed he couldn't keep his expression hidden while at the same time appreciating that the man had spoke as softly as he did and not making fun of him. He really seemed to understand and grasp the situation and that it was not something to poke fun at. In the distance he could hear Natsu yelling about being off of transportation. He was a little envious that the pinkette was able to recover so quickly. He wondered if Natsu was on the boat longer if he would recover as fast or if it was just the fact that he went through headaches instead. Taking the water from the fisherman he drank slowly as the last of the headache went away. Closing it he offered one of his rare smiles to the gentleman, "Thank you."

"No, it's my pleasure. I know if my son went through headaches instead of the need to up chuck his stomach contents I'd do the same for him."

Toshiro nodded and stood up taking in a breath happy to be off the boat. Holding out the canteen he said, "Dragneel and I will check out the area. We will be back as soon as we can."

Taking the canteen back the man nodded, "I'll be right here. No matter what I won't move."

The dragon slayer nodded and went off to stand next to the fire one, "For today we should check out the island and worry about finding the monster later. It's a small island. While it can move it probably can't change the jungle."

Happy laughed while Natsu sighed, "Why? If we beat it up now all we have to do is take one last ride."

"If we come across it we could learn about it by observing it." Natsu did not look happy with that response, "However if it seems like a danger will have to fight it to keep it away from the townsfolk." That seemed to do the trick even though the fire breather didn't look very happy with the choice. Toshiro wondered if Natsu would even listen or just attack if they came across the scaled creature but then he remembered Erza telling him he asked questions after he hit. With a mental sigh he followed his fellow dragon slayer into the jungle wishing he was with Erza instead of Natsu. He was at least happy that it was sunny with a nice breeze on the island.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Master Makarov looked at Erza as she stared at him, "Are you sure that letting them going by themselves was a good idea. In the last mission they were going to be used as a magical battery."

"They will be fine Erza. The two of them can take perfect care of themselves. They are Fairy Tail mages." The man replied with a smile.

"Yes, but Hitsugaya is a new member and…"

"And nothing Erza." The master said cutting her off, "In that mission Hitsugaya show great power when he fought back against the man that took him and Natsu. You told me yourself that by the time that you got done with your fight that he and Natsu had the leader finished." Makarov smiled, "You worry too much Erza. Besides this is a chance for Natsu to bond with Hitsugaya. You don't wish to stop that do you?"

The redhead sighed letting a smile spread across her face, "Forgive me master, it was quite the scare seeing Hitsugaya as tired as he was knowing he was once a captain. It feels as if he should not have been in that predicament."

"Everyone has their fights they will struggle in. You know that as well as everyone else here in the guild." Makarov smiled seeing his children milling about behind the redheaded warrior, "Now why don't you and Lucy go on a job together. After all none of you got any money from the last job.

Erza smiled, "Yes master, that sounds like an excellent idea." Even as she walked away she wondered what job the two slayers took. If what master said was true and it was close the two would have likely walked to their destination instead of taking the carriage ride to get there. With a small humored laugh she wondered how Toshiro was doing with Natsu by himself. This time he didn't have the rest of the team to a buffer from the fire dragon slayers boisterous energy. It would be amusing to see how he handled Natsu all alone.


	29. Why Did It Smelled Injured

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Why Did It Smelled Injured

Here is the next chapter for you all.

Before I get to the review replies I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

Review Replies:

 **Chessmasteroftheuniverse (Review from Chapter 3):** Yep, that he is. ;)

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

" _Everyone has their fights they will struggle in. You know that as well as everyone else here in the guild." Makarov smiled seeing his children milling about behind the redheaded warrior, "Now why don't you and Lucy go on a job together. After all none of you got any money from the last job._

 _Erza smiled, "Yes master, that sounds like an excellent idea." Even as she walked away she wondered what job the two slayers took. If what master said was true and it was close the two would have likely walked to their destination instead of taking the carriage ride to get there. With a small humored laugh she wondered how Toshiro was doing with Natsu by himself. This time he didn't have the rest of the team to a buffer from the fire dragon slayers boisterous energy. It would be amusing to see how he handled Natsu all alone._

 _Now:_

It honestly didn't even take Toshiro and Natsu long to even find the scale. Despite only being on the island for only a few minuets they could already smell in what direction the scale and hole were. It seemed that what ever the scale came from defiantly caused the hole in near the center of the island. Seeing the pink haired male sniffing the scale caused the white haired one to be curious, "Do you remember what Igneel scent is?"

Hyorinmaru tilted his head intrigued by the question, he never thought to even question if Natsu remembered his father's scent. Black eyes looked into Toshiro's teal shaking his head, "You think I would but I really can't remember for some reason. What about you?"

The bleach haired male shook his head, "No, I didn't get my stronger senses till I got here." The ice dragon slayer looked in the direction of the hole, "Is it possible to ask if you can tell it is a dragon or not?" He knew he should be able to guess a bit by some of the smell, but he wanted to make sure he knew if he was right.

The fire breather shook his head, "It isn't a dragon. It's some kind of water creature."

Toshiro nodded, happy to know what he thought was correct. In his inner world Hyorinmaru look at him, "It's okay my son you will get it down. It will take practice and learning to keep scents in memory. I suggest you start with your guild mates. For example Natsu's scent, describe it the best way you can.'

Teal eyes looked at his fellow dragon slayer who was touching the scale. 'He smells like the fire he eats and charcoal.' With the wind going his direction he picked up on another scent that set the pink haired male apart from everyone else he has smelled before, 'There's also this…smell the seems unique to Dragneel.'

As the ice dragon nodded in approval to the assessment, Natsu looked over when he realized that he was being looked at. Toshiro felt his face heat up as Natsu looked himself over, "Do I have something on me?"

The ice dragon slayer shook his head, "No, forgive me. I was just…" He shook his head again, "Never mind."

Natsu looked even more curious till Happy answered his questioning look, "It looked like he was trying to memorize your scent."

Toshiro's face went red as he looked away and wrote down what the two of them learned so far from the island itself. The pink haired male made a face of understanding and made his way over to his fellow dragon slayer. He remembered when he to was learning from Igneel to remember the different scents that was around him. He also remembered that his fellow dragon slayer never offered the keep the scent of the necklace to memory on the last mission. With a grin he asked, "Do you want help learning how?" Teal eyes looked at him shocked before covering said shock with a mask of indifference. "One of my favorite memories is when Igneel was teaching me to learn the difference between the scents around me."

Instead of answering him, Toshiro walked over to the scale and touched it himself so that he too knew what it felt like personally. Behind him Natsu sighed and looked over at him. The pink haired male truly didn't know if he was making any progress in gaining trust where Toshiro stopped trying to hide himself. And if he was being honest with himself it was more than irritating. Writing down the corrected measurements Toshiro opened his mouth to say something but touched his head while he heard Natsu fall to the ground gagging. Thankfully the island stopped moving and the two were able to look around just in time for the island to shake violently. Looking at his fellow dragon slayer Toshiro asked, "That has to be the water creature."

Natsu nodded looking around sniffing the air to try and pin point where it could be coming from. Hearing the man that gave them a ride to the island yell out in fright the two went running over to where he was. However when they got there they only saw the man on the ground staring at the water in shock. Rushing over, Toshiro helped him stand as he asked, "What happened?"

"S…some kind of water dragon…or what ever it is. It's eyes popped out of the water just enough to see me before it went back under."

Feeling ridiculous as he did it the ice dragon slayer sniffed the air getting the distinct smell that smelled different from the island itself. The island shook again this time nearly knocking Natsu to the ground. The man looked around afraid as he stuttered out, "What…what is going on?"

The white haired dragon slayer walked closer to the water to try and see if the water creature was visible. He found that he could see more than us used to, due to his heightened eyesight, and jumped out of the way just in time to miss being grabbed by a thick metallic blue tail. However, he did get hit with one of the fins sending him flying into one of the trees nearby. Standing up he felt the island shake again as the water creature roared shaking the island as it came out of the water showing itself. Covering his ears Toshiro's eyes closed as the loud sound penetrated his ear drums. He thought he'd be used to it since Fairy Tail was a fairly loud place to begin with, yet he found creatures roar to be far too loud for comfort. Closer to the water Natsu looked at the water creature with a wide grin and his hands lit in flames. The fire dragon slayer was worried about his fellow dragon slayer but he knew that taking down the water monster was the best thing he could do for Toshiro.

The creature seemed to pause as it looked at Natsu then over to Toshiro who was standing up to his feet. As it stared the fisherman stayed on the ground shaking seeing the size of the creature. It was defiantly large enough that it could be easily mistaken for a dragon yet it clearly wasn't. It's metallic blue scales shined in the light of the sun. It's nostrils moved as if it was sniffing the wind. Tilting its head, the water creature lowered itself into the water and then disappeared from sight. Narrowing his eyes the pink haired male walked forward trying to see if the water creature was simply waiting but found that it was nowhere in sight. "It's gone." The fire dragon said with a pout. With a sigh he ran over to where Toshiro was standing, "Are you okay?"

The ice dragon slayer nodded still looking at where the creature had been moments earlier, the wheels in his head turning, coming up with possible reasons as to why the creature had just left for no reason while at the same time initiating the attack. Happy flew close to him and Natsu asking, "What's wrong?"

Still looking at the spot the creature had been at the white haired male replied, "It's the way it left. It's going to be back yet…" '…yet I can't shake the feeling that it left with a reason in mind.'

'I agree hatchling. But tell me, when you were able to get its scent. Can you tell me anything about it?'

Instead of answering his father Toshiro asked, "Dragneel, why did it smell like it was injured?"

Natsu tilted his head as he looked at the fisherman, who was now just standing up. "Do you guys have traps around the island or something?"

The fisherman shook his head, "No, we didn't want to enrage it by accident so all the traps that used to be here we took out of the water."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes, "Are you sure that you are the only ones that once put traps out here?" The man looked down in thought so the white haired male looked at the pink haired one, "There is a very big possibility that someone else could be leaving other traps out here. It didn't even bother our guide."

"You know now that I think about it. I do remember taking out traps that I didn't remember anyone saying they placed. We always tell each other where we place our fishing traps."

Natsu and Toshiro nodded at each other as the white haired one said, "I don't think the creature is the full problem. You have someone nearby hunting the creature. It didn't look native to your lake. It's too big to have grown up here. It has to be from some other water source. Is there any large body of water nearby?"

"Yes, there is an ocean nearby." The fisherman tapped his arm then asking, "Do you think that we are in danger with it around?"

"I don't think it's even interested in you and the town's people." The ice dragon slayer replied, "I think it just wants to be left alone."

Happy tapped his chin, "It also looked confused by you and Natsu as well."

While the pink haired male seemed confused by that statement the fisherman nodded in agreement, "It did. It was like it didn't know if you two were a danger or not."

Toshiro wrote that down and tapped his arm deep in thought. Teal eyes only looked away from the notebook when Natsu poked his arm, "We should probably head back. Happy is getting tired."

Toshiro directed his eyes to look at the blue cat cuddled in his fellow dragon slayers arms before nodding, "Yes, that does seem like a good idea. We can assess what we learned in the room." Flipping the notebook shut he put it in his pocket and walked toward the dreaded boat. He was not looking forward to the ride back the town in the thing. Thankfully it was not ice over like it was when they got to the island. With a sigh he waited once again for Natsu to be placed over the edge then got in himself already wishing that he was not in hated boat.


	30. Hitsugaya!

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Hitsugaya!

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I wanted to tell you all that I have posted a new story that is a crossover between The Mummy and Dance Central, it's called The Tag Along. It's not a very long story and it is completed so all I have to do is upload a chapter when I get a chance. : )

Review Reply:

 **Yue in the stars:** I had the correction made. Thank you for spotting that. : )

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Teal eyes only looked away from the notebook when Natsu poked his arm, "We should probably head back. Happy is getting tired."_

 _Toshiro directed his eyes to look at the blue cat cuddled in his fellow dragon slayers arms before nodding, "Yes, that does seem like a good idea. We can assess what we learned in the room." Flipping the notebook shut he put it in his pocket and walked toward the dreaded boat. He was not looking forward to the ride back the town in the thing. Thankfully it was not ice over like it was when they got to the island. With a sigh he waited once again for Natsu to be placed over the edge then got in himself already wishing that he was not in hated boat._

 _Now:_

Toshiro was the first one to wake up and the first thing he was met with was loud snoring. With a groan he sat up and reached for his bag. The first thing he pulled out was a dark blue plain t-shirt. Accepting the random shirt he pulled out he dug through to find the jeans he had been wearing the day before. Quickly finding that, his socks and bathroom supplies he grabbed all of them and his shoes and went to the bathroom. He didn't feel like answering questions about the scars he had should Happy and Natsu wake up. He quickly got dressed then started messing with his hair so he could fix it from his bed head. With a sigh his hand dropped to the counter he wondered if he should get a hair cut now that he was not going back to soul society. The only reason that he had grown his hair the way it was now was so that he would be taken more seriously with his fellow captains. Shaking his head he fixed his hair the way he should and came out of the bathroom to find the cat awake and stretching while the fire dragon slayer had flipped to his side but he had gotten quiet at the same time.

Giving a small sigh the bleached haired male shook his head and put the clothes he slept in, in his backpack. By the time he finished putting his things away Natsu was sitting up and looking at him as he stretched. "Hey." Teal eyes looked in charcoal, "When did you wake up?"

"About ten minuets ago." Toshiro replied zipping up his bag and pushing it to the corner, "I'll go get us something to eat while you get changed."

Walking to the door the soul reaper paused in opening it when Natsu said, "Just give me a moment to use the restroom and I can walk with you."

"Aren't you going to change?"

The pink haired male shook his head, "I changed last night. It makes mornings easier if I clean up the night before." Running his hand through his hair Natsu gave a grin as he shook it out and ran into the bathroom.

Teal eyes blinked in confusion then shook his head, "I'll be finding the three of us a table then." Opening the door the hybrid left the room as Happy tilted his head in confusion. Toshiro made his way down to the front desk sighing when he realized that it was the boy that didn't want to talk to him the day before. "I just came to ask where the room was where my comrades and I could get some breakfast."

Grant sighed uncomfortably then pointed to the hallway, "Just down that way."

Nodded his head the ice dragon slayer nearly went down the hall when Natsu came barreling around the corner smacking straight into his fellow dragon slayer sending the two of them to the floor. Ignoring the laughter of the two hunters from the bar Hitsugaya said, "Dragneel, there was no need to run after me."

The pink haired male smiled jumping up to his feet while Toshiro picked himself up from the floor. "Sorry." Hearing the two hunters still laughing caused the white haired male to sigh and drag his companion with him before he tried to pick a fight with the two men. He knew very well that they would not stand a chance to the strength that his fellow Fairy Tail member possessed. "Why were they laughing?"

"Probably because you ran into me." Toshiro quickly replied as they found the room. Once there the newest dragon slayer wondered why he didn't use his nose to try and find it. Before he could beat himself up about it Hyorinmaru gave a soft growl, ' _Don't you dare._ '

' _I know better than to not use all my resources._ '

' _Stop that this instant. You are new to your heightened senses. It is okay that you don't use them instinctively._ ' The ice dragon said, he brought his head closer to his hatchling, ' _You just need time to get used to using them._ '

Feeling a small body crash into him before he could reply. Toshiro turned to see the young girl that had run into him. Her light brown doe eyes looked at him as she smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

"It's okay." The ice mage responded with a nod of his head but before he could turn the little girl grabbed the pocket to his jeans, "Is something the matter?"

"Can…I ask you a question?"

"What do you want to know?" Toshiro asked, he was curious as to why she was not afraid to be near him when he could see that her mother who was nearby was watching with wide eyes.

"How did you get your pretty eyes?"

The ice dragon slayer froze in shock at the question as Natsu covered his amused smile while Happy giggled from his best friends shoulder. "I…I was born with them."

"Really?" The little girl asked to which he nodded, "But my sister says that you can only get that eye color with magic."

"I can assure you I didn't use magic to get my eye color." Toshiro responded as the girl's mother ran over and pulled her child to her.

"I'm so sorry. She's been asking about your eyes since yesterday."

The ice dragon slayer shook his head, "It's okay. Even back where I grew up people asked about my eyes." He held back his expression as he knew the only reason that the bullies asked was to make fun of him.

The mother nodded walking away with her youngest daughter. Teal eyes looked at Natsu confused. Happy giggled, "Ooo, it looks like she has a little girl crush on you."

Toshiro looked at the blue cat confused, "What are you talking about? She's at least six years old." When the cat didn't respond he looked at his fellow dragon slayer, "What is he talking about?"

Natsu shrugged, "I don't know. I just thought it was funny she focused in on your eyes."

Toshiro shook his head and walked over to get a slice of toast and tea. As he was making his tea Altrone made his way to stand next to him. Ignoring him the dragon slayer couldn't help but think the tea smelled better now that he was using his nose to really smell it. It was pleasant that he could pick up on the subtle traces of herbs used. "You'd be better off letting Salamander doing the job freak."

Toshiro took a deep breath and quickly reached out grabbing Natsu before he could try and beat up the man, "Dragneel stop."

"Hitsugaya he…"

"I heard him Dragneel, but that doesn't mean you have to react. I ignored him for a reason." Toshiro could feel the man's anger in the energy around him, "He's not worth it." Seeing that Happy had a fish and Natsu had his food at a table he dragged the pink haired male away after placing his toast in his mouth and picking up his cup of tea. "Let's finish eating then head back to the island." As the two of them sat down Natsu glared at Altrone walking away mumbling under his breath.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Both Natsu and Toshiro sighed with relief the moment they were off the fisherman's boat, "I really hate transportation."

Natsu nodded in agreement. "They are the worst."

A chuckle of amusement came from the fisherman causing the two to look at him, "Sorry, your reactions are amusing. I understand it is hard on you two. However it doesn't help that you two sound like my son when you complain."

Natsu gave a smile and stood up going over to his guild mate helping him up. "It's okay. You're not as bad as the guild can be at times."

The man nodded and sat down as Toshiro glanced at the water then looked toward the forest, "What are you thinking about?"

Teal eyes looked at his partner, "I'm trying to find out if there is another way to get to where the creature is staying underwater." Toshiro whispered happy that Natsu had strong hearing like he did. "After I got a feel for it's energy yesterday I know it's somewhere under the island."

"What about the hole?" The blue cat asked landing on the ice dragon slayers shoulder.

"That's too obvious. If the creature is running like I think it is, then it probably only made that hole as a distraction. It looked intelligent. It didn't help the way it looked at us yesterday makes me think that it is coming up with some kind of plan." Teal eyes looked around then at the fisherman, "Do you have things you have to do?"

The man shook his head, "My job is to be your ride to and from the island."

"If you want, you can come back in a few hours. I can't promise we will be done."

The fisherman nodded getting into his boat, "Be careful of the wildlife. Some are more violent than others."

The two dragon slayers nodded in understanding and walked to go to the other side of the island. As they walked they could smell that the creature had been on the island during the night. The ice dragon slayer paused as a scent hit is nose. "Dragneel, someone was on the island last night."

"I can tell you it's not those jerks that don't like you for no reason." The fire mage sniffed the air, "It's someone that has not gone to the village."

The moment they got to the center of the island it shook. Both the slayers easily kept their footing then looked around. Toshiro paused in his search, "I don't think the creature is what is causing the island to shake." Charcoal eyes glanced at him at teal eyes looked at Natsu, "I think someone is placing bombs."

The fire dragon slayer tilted his head, "You mean to scare it out of hiding?"

"That could be why it smelled injured yesterday." The soul reaper said, feeling the island out with his spiritual pressure. "It seems energy based so it is probably some kind of magic." Natsu nodded in agreement as his nose was unable to pick up any traces of explosive powder. The ice dragon slayer jumped into the middle of the hole feeling the ground there shake like it was a creature. "Whoever it is, is trying to make it angry." With his hearing the ice mage could pick out that the creature was moving beneath, "Dragneel, we need to focus on whoever is placing the bombs. This creature is scared and angry."

Natsu gave a growl of irritation, "I hate when people attack a creature for no reason. Especially if it isn't bothering them." Toshiro jumped to the edge of the hole however he found himself flying into the air as the gravity lessened. "Hitsugaya!" The white haired male crashed into the ground hard causing him to groan, "Are you okay?"

"Yes,…" The ice slayer got up rubbing the side of his leg, "…I forgot we weren't supposed to jump."

Natsu reached forward to grab his comrade when the tail from the day before wrapped around the ice dragon slayer and dragged him to the water. "Hitsugaya!" The fire mage tried to follow the tail but by the time he got close he got splashed with water as the creature jumped in then disappeared in the murky depths. The pink haired male looked at the water with a dropped jaw as he realized he would never be able to keep up with the water creature in its advantage. Natsu looked at Happy, "I need you to fly to the town I'm going after him." The blue cat nodded and flew back and did what was asked, he knew what he needed to do. The fire dragon slayer sucked in big breath then jumped into the water.


	31. Don't Be Stupid

Chapter Thirty: Don't Be Stupid

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Natsu reached forward to grab his comrade when the tail from the day before wrapped around the ice dragon slayer and dragged him to the water. "Hitsugaya!" The fire mage tried to follow the tail but by the time he got close he got splashed with water as the creature jumped in then disappeared in the murky depths. The pink haired male looked at the water with a dropped jaw as he realized he would never be able to keep up with the water creature in its advantage. Natsu looked at Happy, "I need you to fly to the town I'm going after him." The blue cat nodded and flew back and did what was asked, he knew what he needed to do. The fire dragon slayer sucked in big breath then jumped into the water._

 _Now:_

Flying as fast as he could Happy made his way to the village. Once there he called out, "It took Hitsugaya." The people in town looked the flying blue cat in surprise, "Were not sure if it is dangerous or not but it took him."

One of the hunters laughed, "That's what he gets for not just leaving it to people better suited for the job."

While the people of the town looked at the hunters unamused Happy turned and glared at the hunters, "What is your problem? You act like Hitsugaya did some terrible thing to you when he clearly has never met you in his life. Why do you and some of the other people treat him like he's some kind of disease? He's been nothing but respectful of you all."

The towns folk looked away slightly guilty when it had been put in that perspective. However the hunters did not look convinced as Altrone said, "He's a child that should be leaving the fighting to people who are more capable."

Happy got angrier but the mayor spoke up, "Altrone, you will stop that this instant. We are to be thankful to whoever took the job. The fact that Natsu and Hitsugaya decided to take the job is something we should be thankful for not attacking him just because he looks younger than we were expecting. The master of Fairy Tail would not just employ someone just because they ask. I'm sure that he figures out in his own way if they are able to fight." Takashi turned to the flying cat, "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"I'm not entirely sure, Natsu just sent me here. I'm not even sure that he had a plan to begin with. Not like Hitsugaya would at least." Happy replied making the hunters sputter in shock hearing what they did. The cat raised an eyebrow, "What did you think? That Natsu thought through what he did in a fight? Most the time he just wings it."

The mayor laughed, "That would explain why I hear he destroys the amount of things he does." Takashi nodded, "Okay, what we will do is get ready to block off the creature to give the two wizards a chance to keep it in one location should a fight break out between them and the creature. Get the nets ready and block off the exit. We will not allow it to run off with anyone, even a member of Fairy Tail." Happy smiled and went about helping the villagers in any way that he could.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro took a deep breath of air as he was let go of and put on the dry ground by the creature that had swam off with him. The pain in his head dulled down as he looked at place he had been taken to. It was clearly the cave under the island where the creature was staying. The place was pretty barren with the exception of a collection of tree branches, leaves, and dead corpses of animals on the ground nearby. It didn't take long for the white haired male to figure out what the branches and leaves were for. Looking at the creature he wondered if it planned him harm but all he saw was the creature curling up on the branches and eyeing him with its large silver eyes. Looking at the creature he took in what it looked like from its metallic blue scales covering its large lizard/serpentine body to its horns curled softly on its head. Teal eyes went to the items that it had curled up behind causing him to gasp, "You're a mom." Toshiro looked at the creature in surprise, "You're your trying to protect your young."

Standing up he caused the lizard like water creature to lift its head and watch him closely. Toshiro began to wonder if she though he was one like her children or if she wanted him to help protect the eggs that were on the nest. The half breed resisted biting his lip and looked at the hole where the creature had entered and he knew that there was going to be no way he was going to make it up to the surface without the creatures help. Deciding to try he turned to her saying, "I need to go up and explain to them why you are here." Instantly this upset the creature as she let out a huff of air. Toshiro groaned deciding to explain since the creature was showing enough intelligence to try and not only communicate with him but also understand that he wanted to leave, "I can't help you down here."

The creature let out a huff and stood up causing teal eyes to widen and back away from her only he wasn't fast enough to dart away as her tail swooped in and took him to the nest. Toshiro groaned, "I am not like you." In his head he could hear his zanpakuto spirit laughing as the female aquatic lizard nuzzle him. Putting his hands against her snout he pushed her away gently and tried to back off the nest only to get knocked back in when her tail came up behind him. 'You have got to be kidding me.' She laid her head close to him while he tired to ponder a way out of the situation he was in without causing her to be violent. 'If I try flash step out she could react negatively." He pinched the bridge of his nose, "This is a nightmare." At this point Hitsugaya was starting to wonder what Natsu was doing since he had seen him get grabbed, but he knew the answer already, "Just like Kurosaki he's going to charge head in without planning anything. I hope he doesn't do anything stupid." Feeling a wet sensation on his face made him nearly fall over but he caught himself and scooted away from the soon to be mother, "I am not your child, you can't keep me here."

The mother gave a soft growling sound as if to disagree with him, "I'm not a creature like you. I'm a human, I belong up there." Again she growled in disagreement, 'Hyorinmaru, please tell me you can translate.'

'I can but I won't be able to for long. Natsu is on his way here now.'

'What?!'

'Yes, he's on his way here. Now what she's saying is she doesn't care that you are not the same creature she is she just wants to protect you.' Teal eyes looked at his zanpakuto spirit confused, 'She saw how some of the villagers looked at you and it made her angry. She's basically adopting you. And soon Natsu since you both have a slight scent of dragon.'

'No,…nonono. She can't do that.'

'She just did, the moment she brought you here in this cave she claimed you as her child.'

Toshiro groaned as Natsu popped into the cave, "Hey, you over grown lizard give me back my friend!"

Toshiro popped over the lip of the nest, "Get out of the cave, Dragneel."

"Why? I'm here to help you." Black eyes looked at his teammate confused as the aquatic lizard stood up.

The white hared dragon slayer quickly darted in front of the mother startling her so she looked at him confused. Quickly the ice mage said, "Trust me, I'm in no danger just leave before she catches you too."

"If you are there…"

"Just trust me Dragneel, you do not want her catching you." Hitsugaya continued to get in the creatures way. He could see that he was annoying her as she huffed. "Trust me when I say I am in no danger. She does not wish me any harm. Just get out of here before the villagers think she is."

"But it's keeping you cap…tive... …Hitusgaya why does it have eggs?"

"Clearly she's a soon to be mother. Now stop being stupid and get out." Finally done with her new adopted child stopping her she gently pushed him down with her tail and pushed him to the side where he fell with a soft 'oof' off the lip of the nest. Toshiro was quick to get to his feet but she already thought ahead and wrapped him in her tail like she did when she captured him. He squirmed in the gentle hold but nothing he was doing was deterring her short of freezing her and he was not going to do that when she was clearly peaceful. "Damn it, Dragneel get out of here. I'm fine she's not hurting me."

Finally the pink haired dragon slayer got the message and turned to leave running to the water. He could hear Toshiro squirming in the hold the aquatic serpentine lizard on him with her tail and her moving to catch him with her jaws. With yell he dodged the first attempted causing the mother to growl in irritation. So to try and deter her he lit his hands on fire but put them out when his teammate told him to not hurt her and that it could cause her to become violent. Dodging the second attempt he sucked in a deep breath and jumped into the water. Swimming a little away he looked back to see if she was still following him but found she had not and was headed back to her nest. Curious the pink haired dragon slayer swam up to the opening and peeked in to see the aquatic lizard inspecting an egg that was stilling. Her tail was blocking his teammate from getting away but where he could still see at the same time. Hitsugaya signaled for him to go so Natsu took another deep breath and swam to the top of the island. Getting to the top he took deep breaths and looked around before running to the edge of the island calling out for Happy to pick him up. Using his element he quickly dried himself and fluffed up his hair slightly looking at where he had come from.

He was worried for his teammate, it was wrong to leave teammates behind but even he could see that she was doing no harm to Toshiro. She clearly wanted to care for him; otherwise she would not have him in her nest. Thinking back he remembered when a reptilian creature tried to take him from Igneel. When he asked why the creature tried to his father explained it was due to him starting to smell a slight bit of dragon so animals would react differently to him depending on the species. With a sigh Natsu looked forward when he heard his best buddy calling out to him. "Happy, I'm so glad that you heard me. We got to explain things." He shook his head, "Hitsugaya, pretty much told me what I needed to say in a weird way. Not quite sure I completely understand."

"Well, then let's get you back over to the village." Happy said picking him up and flying him over.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

On an edge on the other side of the island a man look in the direction that had Natsu took off in then back at where he had exited the water. With a sigh he looked disappointed, "With the way he was breathing I'll never make it down there like he can." He rolled his eyes as he started to walk around setting his traps as he went along, "Damn it, that would be the fasted way to get to her. Blasted creature making the entrance where I can't reach."


	32. More Than Meets the Eye

Chapter Thirty-One: More Than Meets the Eye

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I apologize for how long it took me to update. My hubby and I went on a vacation and I and I left all my things at home so that I could focus on him and family.

Review Replies:

 **Chessmasteroftheunivers:** Yep, she is.

End Replies:

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _On an edge on the other side of the island a man look in the direction that had Natsu took off in then back at where he had exited the water. With a sigh he looked disappointed, "With the way he was breathing I'll never make it down there like he can." He rolled his eyes as he started to walk around setting his traps as he went along, "Damn it, that would be the fasted way to get to her. Blasted creature making the entrance where I can't reach."_

 _Now:_

Toshiro sighed leaning back against the wall of the nest he was forced to stay in. While he enjoyed the quiet it did bothered him that his every move was being controlled by the ever watchful eye of the aquatic lizard. Looking at her with teal eyes he could see that she was fussing with one of her eggs that had wiggled while Natsu had been escaping. The way she moved the egg was very loving and patient. She turned her attention to the other eggs that had not moved. She was moving them away from Toshiro as she had figured out that, while he didn't mean to, his energy was lowering the temperature in the area he was sitting. Closing his eyes the half reaper decided to relax since nothing was happening for the moment. While he had been forced to stay there he had been given the chance to feel out the person's energy that had been placing the energy bombs. Whoever they were they were defiantly male and stronger than he had anticipated.

Having a sudden thought he opened his eyes and stood up and taking in the ceiling with narrowed eyes. 'Hyorinmaru, do you think it is possible for me to freeze the area around the bombs while I'm down here?'

The ice dragon tilted his head in thought, 'Perhaps, it wouldn't be a bad idea to try. He is clearly trying to disturb her into attacking or get down here to try something with her. See how far she will let you wonder.'

Looking at the lizard he stood up and reached out to pull himself to the lip of the nest. Instantly she looked at her new charge, "I'm not going to run, just let me try something." She looked unconvinced so he figured an explanation was in order, "I just want to see if I can freeze the bombs the person has placed." Her sliver eyes continued to look at him, "That man is trying to do something to you and if I can stop his attempts to getting down here, your children will be safe." With narrowed eyes she laid down but continued to watch him carefully. With a careful breath Toshiro pulled himself onto the lip of the nest and looked up at the ceiling again shooting his energy up feeling out the island. 'I'm going to need a little help here.'

'Allow me to freeze the bombs and you focus on the island and not freezing it over. It will not due to harm the ecosystem with your cold spiritual pressure.' The dragon replied reaching through the energy his child was providing to freeze the energy bombs.

Hearing the lizard get close to him the ice dragon slayer put his hand out, "Don't distract me, I've never done something like this before." The mother stopped and just stared at him curiously. 'I think there is two more on the left side of the island.'

'Good catch hatchling.' Hyorinmaru replied reaching through the energy while his son searched for more, 'Hm, it seems this man means to reach down here by tomorrow. There were many energy bombs in the center of the island.'

'Her cave isn't near the center though it's off to the side.'

'Yes, a smart move on her part. However do you see what I see?'

The half reaper was confused at first but then saw it, 'Shit! If he keeps making that hole deeper it would fill this area up with water. Her eggs are not meant to be in the water when they are born.'

'Exactly... GET DOWN!'

Toshiro was startled but a bomb that his zanpakuto missed blew up shaking the island. Due to the unexpected shaking Toshiro not only lost concentration but his balance as well. As he started fixing his balance the aquatic lizard wrapped her tail around the eggs and her head came up to his back allowing him to place his hands on her snout. Taking that as his chance he jumped back into the nest just as another bomb went off. 'How many did you miss?'

'Five, but none in the center.' Hyorinmaru replied wrapping around the child in his inner world. 'You and the aquatic lizard will be safe.'

'Good, the last thing I want is for her to freak out and have a hard time deciding what to do.' Toshiro replied his hand holding onto the nest so that lizard didn't have to feel the need to try and help him. Feeling the other bombs go off the dragon slayer gave a soft growl in irritation, 'Those are sizable explosions. How large were the explosives?'

'The energy ball itself wasn't very large however the energy within the ball was sizable as you as said.' The ice dragon replied, 'The ice I have placed around the others will contain the blast.' When the shaking stopped Toshiro gave a small sigh of relief, 'We're going to have to do that tomorrow unless he wises up and detonates them right away.' Hyorninmaru nodded in agreement as his child rested against the wall of the nest, 'We need to come up with a plan. This man can not be allow to harm this creature. She might attack everyone even though they have done nothing to cause it.'

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Natsu jumped looking at the island. Narrowing his eyes he looked at the mayor, "Is that the explosions I think they are?"

"Yes." Mayor Takashi replied then tilted his head, "Though I've never seen them shoot off blue energy before."

The pink haired dragon slayer sniffed he air and smiled, "It's Hitsugaya."

Happy cheered, "Even being held by the creature he found a way to help." He high fived the dragon slayer, "Maybe him being there will be helpful." Natsu nodded in agreement as Mayor Takashi smiled.

"Everything is ready sir." One of the citizens said as they ran up to the mayor with Altrone right behind him.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What are we going to do about that person exploding the island?" Altrone asked his green eyes looking into the mayor's brown, "All that moron is going to do is cause that creature to attack us."

"Currently we can't do anything." Takashi replied making the hunter sigh and cross his arms over his chest, "If we go near them it might cause the creature to think we are league with the person. The last thing we need to do is aggravate it."

"Her." The group looked at Natsu, "The water lizard is a girl and she has eggs."

"It has what?" Altrone asked in shock.

"Eggs." The pink haired dragon slayer tilted his head, "She's waiting for them to hatch."

The hunter looked like he was about to blow his top but before he could say anything the mayor nodded in understanding. "I see. Now her actions make sense over these last few months." He tapped his chin in thought.

The dragon slayer looked at the mayor, "She's been here that long?"

Takashi nodded, "Yes, and she never really bothered our fishermen until a few days before I was forced to send the request. Her scale startled us but we never really put any thought into it being there. When we realized the creature that it came from was still here is when we sent the request." The mayor placed his hands on his waist, "In fact it was the person attacking the island and us spotting her that made us send the request in the first place. Now I fear for the aquatic lizard's safety, especially if she has young."

Altrone turned and looked at the mayor like he had lost his mind, "Yet, if that beast stays it could turn to attack us for the same food source."

"I doubt she is even interested in us. If she really was bothered by the town, she would have bothered our fishermen sooner. She only started doing that when the explosions started going off."

"How does that change anything?" The hunter asked. "She would have attacked anyway. And even more so her children when they are born."

"If she really was bothered by us being here we would have seen worse signs from her much sooner." Takashi replied looking into Altrone's green eyes, "Yes, you, Takamoto and other hunters have spotting small signs of her using the island several months ago yet she never once stopped us from getting to the island, from fishing, or attacking our boats. And since we had no idea what she was truly capable of she had every opportunity to attack us at any given time. Yet, she did not."

Altrone was steaming from his ears, "Yet she did when Charlie took the Fairy Tail wizards over there."

Natsu rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest but before he could say anything the fisherman walked over saying, "Can you blame her?" The hunter looked at the man like he has lost his mind as well, as his hunting partner moved to stand at his side. "As far as we know she had no idea who has attacked and disturbed her at the island. All she probably heard was people above her and moved to defend her still growing young."

"Well then how do you explain her taking his partner? She probably plans on feeding him to her children."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "I can explain that." He had the group's immediate attention. "We are dragon slayers. He like me was raised by a dragon."

"I'm going to stop you right there." Charcoal eyes glared at the hunter next to Altrone. As the two laughed Takamoto continued, "You are going to convince nobody that you were actually raised by a dragon."

Natsu growled making a fist at his side in anger, "I was raised by a dragon and his name was Igneel."

"Prove it." Altrone challenged with a smirk. Since the two hunters had heard that he was the one that really didn't think things through they had gone out of their way to make his time in town a living hell and treat him like they had Toshiro before hand.

The mayor placed a calming hand on the dragon slayer's shoulder, "He doesn't have to prove anything." Brown eyes looked at the steaming teenager, "You were explaining why your friend was taken."

"The only reason he was taken was because he partially smells like an animal." The fire dragon slayer glared heavily at the laughing hunters, "He and I both do. It's part of being a dragon slayer."

"Right, like I'm going to believe that." Takamoto laughed as he and Altrone started to walk away, "Just get ready for your friend to be eaten."

Finally losing it he shoved the mayor hand off his shoulder and blew out a short breath of fire startling the hunters to where they fell to the ground and aimed their weapons at him. He stared at them his eyes blazing in anger and his fist covered in fire that flickered dangerously. "Hitsugaya will not be eaten and that will be proven when you realize that, that lizard wants nothing more than to be left alone."

Natsu stormed off just barely resisting the urge to actually hit the idiotic men cowering on the ground. They looked at the mayor who shook his head, "I'll make sure he doesn't burn anything down."

The hunters looked at the fisherman who looked at them without pity, "Don't even try to get me on your side. You maybe of this town but you were the ones that antagonized him. I knew right away that he was ready to blow a fuse and yet you still pushed his buttons." Charlie then walked over to his son looking at where Natsu stormed off to in awe, "Come on, let's get home before your mom thinks that something bad happened."

"Dad, that was amazing. He blew fire from his mouth. Do you think that the other guy can do that but with ice?"

Charlie laughed messing with his son's hair as they walked, "I'm sure he can and much more. There is always more to a wizard than meets the eye. The big thing I want you to take from that is even though he is a well know wizard he is still a person." His son nodded in understanding and the two disappeared around a building.

Getting off the ground the hunters steamed in anger and stormed off away from the direction the fire wizard went.


	33. Crawling Pain

Chapter Thirty-Two: Crawling Pain

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _"Dad, that was amazing. He blew fire from his mouth. Do you think that the other guy can do that but with ice?"_

 _Charlie laughed messing with his son's hair as they walked, "I'm sure he can and much more. There is always more to a wizard than meets the eye. The big thing I want you to take from that is even though he is a well know wizard he is still a person." His son nodded in understanding and the two disappeared around a building._

 _Getting off the ground the hunters steamed in anger and stormed off away from the direction the fire wizard went._

 _Now:_

A man was seething as he stared at the island. He had not missed the fact that he saw shots of blue energy in the air when his explosives had gone off. Whoever interfered was going to pay dearly. He was not going to be stopped from his goal, no matter who tried to get in his way. Storming off he started to plan out what he was going to do.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro blinked open his eyes as he felt the mother nudge him. Giving a small groan he placed a hand on her snout thus causing her to stop and look at him inquisitively. "I'm fine." Sitting up he could feel the slight strain in his back after sleeping against the side of the nest. Stretching his arms over his head he felt out the island with his spiritual pressure happy that there had been no more bombs added while he had been asleep. A soft huff alerted him that the mother had not moved from her position next to him. At first he looked at her then down next to him when he noticed the smell of fish. "That's very kind of you but I can't eat it like this." This seemed to confuse the aquatic lizard. "Since I don't know what kind of fish this is I can't make sushi out of it. I need to cook it for me to be able to eat this." Her large silver eyes seemed to look at him insistently. Mentally he groaned, 'Hyorinmaru, what do I do? At this point she has no clue she could possibly poison me. And I can't cook it on the island since the wildlife there would be attracted by the smell.'

'Hm, that is troublesome.' The mother nudged the fish in the dragon slayer's direction, 'I can tell you that is a fish you do not want to be eating without it being cooked. I believe you have no choice but to use a small shakkah **ō to cook it**. She is insistent she see that you are eating.'

'I can't do that. She might think I am trying to hurt her babies.'

'And you can't eat it raw. You need to be at full health to fight, if you get poisoned then you are going to regret it. Just because you are half soul reaper does not mean that you will not have repercussions.' The dragon's ruby gaze locked onto his child.

The half dragon child picked the fish up and stood up quickly putting up his hand to stop the lizard from pushing him back down with her tail, "Wait, just let me cook it away from the nest." She let out a huff of air, "I'm not going to run. I promise." As her eyes narrowed on him the white haired male pulled himself up to the lip of the nest. Balancing himself on the edge he held the fish then looked at the lizard. "Is it okay if I go to the water to clean it?" The lizard crawled out of the nest and followed him over when he jumped off the nest and walked over to the water where the entrance was. Kneeling next to the water he cleaned the fish while the mother hovered over him. He was careful not lean too far over otherwise he was sure that he would be dragged back and never let out again. He was even lucky that he had gotten this far from her nest. He wondered how he was going get away from her when the mission was done and over with. 'What a pain. Why do I have to smell like a dragon?'

Hyorinmaru chuckled amused, 'You will figure out a way to get back to the guild my hatchling. You are smarter than even you have been told.'

'That is a dad response if I've ever heard one.' The ice dragon seemed amused by his child saying that. The dragon slayer leaned back holding the cleaned fish in his left hand and his right hand starting to form the shakkah **ō**. Holding it close to the fish he cooked it as fast as he could so he didn't agitate the aquatic lizard anymore than she was. The moment the shakkah **ō** was in his right hand the lizard went tense and stared at Toshiro like he had grown a second head. Teal eyes glanced at the lizard and continued to cook the fish, feeling much better that he wouldn't hurt the eggs that were in there. All it took was one mistake and he could accidentally take the life of her young that she was trying so hard to protect. That was the last thing that he wanted to do.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Natsu opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling for a moment before getting up and making his way out of his and his teammate's room, placing a sleepy Happy on his head as he did so. He headed directly to the mayor's office ignoring the two hunters that were glaring at him from a corner of a building. He was more worried about his partner and how he was going to help him get away from the aquatic lizard after all was said and done. His mind was also on tracking the man setting the bombs in the first place. He had absolutely no idea why he would want to bother the mother. After seeing her have Hitsugaya in her nest and hearing how she hadn't bothered the village folk, she didn't seem like a violent creature like the vulcans were for the most part. Letting out huff of breath the fire dragon slayer made his way into the mayor's office where he found the fisherman that had been taking him to and from the island. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Natsu smiled at Charlie, "I kept thinking about if that guy found Hitsugaya and the lizard last night."

"I can imagine that he would be able to take the man on if he found the two of them or not." The fisherman replied placing his hand on his son's shoulder, "This is my son Chris."

"Hey kiddo."

Chris gave a wide smile, "I thought your magic was awesome yesterday. I've always liked fire as an ability. The way you spit fire out was just amazing."

"Thanks, my dad taught me how to do it."

"Are you really raised by a dragon?" Chris asked with a wide hopeful smile.

"Hitsugaya and I both are."

Charlie laughed patting his son on the back, "He's always wanted to be an elemental wizard. I'm trying to find a teacher he wants to learn from."

Natsu chuckled, "I'm sure you will find one." His eyes locked onto the fisherman's, "I need to go to the island and get the man's scent. If I can track him I can help Hitsugaya protected the lizard."

"Do you think it is possible for Hitsugaya to get away from her?" Mayor Takashi asked moving a couple of papers around on his desk.

"Yes, he is stronger than he looks." Natsu replied with a nod.

"I see."

"I'll take you over to the island." Charlie said causing his child to place a hand over his mouth looking sick at the thought of his dad's boat.

Natsu also gagged and shook his head, "Nah, I'm okay. I'll just swim or have Happy fly me over." He looked up at the blue cat who now looked more awake than before, "You cool with that buddy."

"Aye sir." Happy replied raising his paw in the air.

Giving a wide grin Natsu ran out of the office and out into the street with Chris watching with a wide expression. Turning to look at his dad he said with a smile, "Dad, I think I want to be a dragon slayer."

Charlie chuckled, "You are aware that there is more than one element and type concerning dragon slayers correct? And that they also have motion sickness?"

"Yes, and I want to be either an ice or water dragon slayer. Fire is cool but I think ice and water is beyond better." Charlie laughed and led his son out of the office, he was not sure if his child understood all the difficulties that dragon slayers had.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Natsu landed on his feet when Happy let him go. Sniffing the air he did his best to track down the scent of the man that had been on the island the night before. However before he could go too far into the forest a wolf with a bone structure growing out of its back was growing at him baring its teeth. The slayer gave a small amused huff and blew fire at it scaring the wolf away when the fire singed the fur near its face. Nodding Natsu ran off to where the scent was coming from and followed it to the edge of the island where Toshiro had been dragged off into the water before. Looking down at the water he asked, "Did the guy try to swim after them?"

"You said that it was near impossible without your dragon lungs."

"It is, unless he has some kind of water magic too." Natsu replied as the slayer tilted his head and his eyes narrowed. His eyes catching a boat he could see being covered by some greenery. "I think he is over there."

"What makes you think that." Happy asked landing on his best friend's shoulder.

"There is a boat being covered over there. Can you fly me over there Happy?" The cat nodded and flew his friend over to the land that was opposite of the village. Putting his friend on the ground the flying cat looked behind the two of them when he heard a sound. Hearing the same sound Natsu looked behind him his eyes narrowing at the water. Stepping away from the water side the dragon slayer ran deeper into the woods making sure to grab happy as he did. As he ran he followed the scent of the man that he had picked up from the island. He barely stopped himself from stumbling into the camp that had the man's scent _everywhere_. Pulling Happy to his chest the dragon slayer walked around the edge of the camp that felt safer but nothing he did could tell him where the bombs the man possibly placed were. He wished that he had the ice dragon slayer secondary sense, at least then he'd know if he was walking into a trap. Giving a small growl he used his nose to pick up the other trails that the man used on a regular basis and only found a small handful.

Just as the slayer was going to walk into the camp to check it out a bomb went off near his feet, thus sending him into the air where he let go of Happy and landed on a tree branch. "Show yourself, I know where you are." His charcoal eyes locked onto a tree where a man walked out showing that he had dark grey eyes, dark skin tone and short dark red hair. His clothing was normal with the exception of the two daggers that he had on his waist. Even though Natsu couldn't smell it he felt chills go up his spine, a sure sign he wanted those blades no where near him.

The man by the tree narrowed his eyes, "Why is it they sent you? The one type of person that blasted creature could identify with."

"I chose this mission, not the other way around." Dark eyes narrowed down at the man as he waved at Happy to fly at a safer distance. "Why do you want to harm the water lizard? It has done nothing."

"It's done everything. It took everything I ever wanted. I'm going to make sure that I get it back, no matter who gets in my way. Those village people, you, and your worthless partner will not stop me."

"And what is it that it took from you? As far as I can tell it wants nothing to do with people. It wasn't even bothering the fishermen till you started causing explosions on the island."

"You wizards of the legal guilds would never understand what that creature is worth." Natsu snarled his fist lighting up in his anger as the man kept talking, lighting up a bomb in his own hand as well. "That creature and its offspring are worth millions of gems."

"That lizard deserves to be in the wild just like every large creature in this world." In his mind Natsu could only imagine what a person like this man would do if a dragon was easy to find. The thought only made him angrier causing the fire to get bigger around his fist. "You people make me sick."

The man threw the bomb at him, "I knew you wouldn't understand!" The slayer sent out a flame causing the bomb to explode before it ever reached him. Now that the man was closer the slayer could now smell the faintest scent of blood on the man. It was a scent hat he had smelled before and that only fueled his anger. Sending out another steam of fire the pink haired male jumped up just missing the after shock of the second bomb that had been thrown at him. However he was unable to miss the shrapnel of wood that buried itself into his left thigh. Ignoring the pain he landed on the branch and pulled out the wood in his thigh. He was not going to allow this creature to be captured by this man.

The man smiled amused at seeing the blood flowing out of this wound. Seeing the smile made Natsu angry as he sucked in a deep breath and let it out, "Fire Dragon Roar!" The man lost his smile and jumped back, however he didn't jump back in time and got the left pant let of his shin set on fire. Thinking quickly the man put out the fire then dodged a fire ball that had been hurled in his direction when he had been distracted. The pink haired dragon slayer jumped to the ground and punched him in the face sending the man flying through a couple of trees. Natsu huffed angrily as he stalked after the man he had sent flying with his fists flaming.

The slayers ears twitched when he heard a small sound and quickly ducked under a thrown dagger. Charcoal eyes locked on to the man that was standing up with the other dagger in his hand. "You didn't think my weapons were just for show did you?"

"If they were I'd call you an idiot." Natsu raised his flaming fist up and ignoring the flaming forest around him. In the back of his mind he hoped that Happy was a safe distance away. The last thing he wanted was for his little buddy to be flying around flames this close to him. Catching the slightest sound Natsu ducked again and just missed the blade that had been thrown earlier tying to burry itself into his right bicep.

The man laughed when the angry dragon slayer glared at him, "That's right, there is more to my ability than just making bombs. I can control any weapon in the area. Thus making anyone that takes me on at an immediate disadvantage."

"Weapon's are not everything."

Natsu was internally happy that Erza was not on this mission with him. The last thing he would want to do is have any weapon she pulled out used against him and whoever that was with them. He didn't get a chance to retort as several more weapons came from the man's camp, all aimed directly at him. "Weapon's are everything, especially when being controlled by magic."

Natsu was now dodging every weapon flying at him; he was not too keen on being poisoned or what ever it was on the weapons. It had a strange scent and that never meant anything good. Jumping back from a sword flying at him sent him directly into a bomb that had been created at his feet. Thus the slayer found himself flying into air and crashing into the ground. Getting up he jumped back avoiding being pinned to the ground by several coated daggers. Getting to his feet he could feel his left foot throbbing where the bomb had gone off. His skin was singed and the throbbing itself was very distracting. The man laughed walking up to him, "Look at that, Salamander is weakened. It's too bad your partner isn't here to help you."

The fire dragon slayer grit his teeth and lit his hands up. There had to be a way to get to the man and weaken him. However before he could think of any ways to do that the man blew up several bombs beneath him and caused him to land on the outer edge of the forest. The forest was burning badly now, causing a new tree to catch fire quickly if it was too close to another one. Jumping back to his feet Natsu gave a small startled yelp as he dodged landing on his left foot. The feeling of pain literally crawled up his left leg causing him to fall to the ground gripping his ankle. In the corner of his eyes he could see Happy watching in dread his paws covering his mouth. This fight wasn't at all going like he had hoped it would and Natsu did not like it. Before the man could try to stab him with a dagger water get out from the lake behind the slayer shoving the man and his flying weapons right into the forest that was now being put out by the force of the water.

Struggling to get to his feet Natsu gasped in pain that he felt in his left ankle. Turing to his buddy he waved him down. Unfortunately before the flying cat could reach him Natsu found himself on the ground being dragged into the water with a surprised gasp. He could hear Happy calling out to him with his sharp hearing as he got dragged further into the water below.


	34. This Is Not The Fight For That

Chapter Thirty-Three: This Is No The Fight For That

Here is the next chapter for you all.

I hope you all enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _The fire dragon slayer grit his teeth and lit his hands up. There had to be a way to get to the man and weaken him. However before he could think of any ways to do that the man blew up several bombs beneath him and caused him to land on the outer edge of the forest. The forest was burning badly now, causing a new tree to catch fire quickly if it was too close to another one. Jumping back to his feet Natsu gave a small startled yelp as he dodged landing on his left foot. The feeling of pain literally crawled up his left leg causing him to fall to the ground gripping his ankle. In the corner of his eyes he could see Happy watching in dread his paws covering his mouth. This fight wasn't at all going like he had hoped it would and Natsu did not like it. Before the man could try to stab him with a dagger water get out from the lake behind the slayer shoving the man and his flying weapons right into the forest that was now being put out by the force of the water._

 _Struggling to get to his feet Natsu gasped in pain that he felt in his left ankle. Turing to his buddy he waved him down. Unfortunately before the flying cat could reach him Natsu found himself on the ground being dragged into the water with a surprised gasp. He could hear Happy calling out to him with his sharp hearing as he got dragged further into the water below._

 _Now:_

Natsu woke up and pushed himself to his hands and knees. He didn't remember going to sleep. The last thing he remembered was waiting for Happy to give him a ride back into Lakeview Town when he was dragged into the water. He also remembered that his ankle was in a vast amount of pain, despite him being able to stand on it just fine. Looking over at said ankle he paused when he realized that he no longer felt any pain and that he could smell fish close to him. Glancing up he came face to face with the aquatic lizard, "Uh, hey."

"What ever you do, don't threaten her." Natsu looked at his fellow dragon slayer leaning against the side of the nest. "The last thing we want to do is cause her to become violent."

The pink haired dragon slayer nodded and stood up to walk over to the white haired slayer. Looking at his half wizard he asked, "Why does my ankle not feel as sore."

"I healed it as much as I could. While that particularly wasn't an injury that could hold you back it is best that we are in the best condition we can be when we take on the man who is causing all this to happen."

Just hearing the mere mention of the guy he had been fighting earlier caused the onyx eyed male to narrow his eyes, "I am seriously going too kick his ass."

A bleached eyebrow went up as teal eyes looked at his fellow dragon slayer, "We will in time. Right now we need to find a way to get out of this nest without sending the mother into a frenzy."

"Can we just get out of here?" Natsu asked slightly annoyed by the careful planning the other was going through, "It's not like she could stop us." Behind Natsu the mother nudged him sending him crashing next to the white haired slayer, "Hey!"

"While that may be true, we don't want her attacking the town because we decided to act rashly. Why do you think I am still here and have not made my way out?" Toshiro replied, glaring at his teammate. "Stuff like this in a mission needs careful planning. We know the man is after her not the town's people. We are in a better position right here despite the fact we have to be careful."

Natsu sighed and leaned against the side of the nest, "Why is it people like you always plan things through? Not everything needs a deep plan."

Toshiro pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. He couldn't help but keep comparing Natsu and Ichigo together. The closeness of the twos personality was far too uncanny. The largest difference between the two was how they cared for the others around them. Kurosaki's care for those he loved was at a distance in a sense but was always there to protect them should the time arise. Whereas Natsu was very physically affectionate, hugging and picking fight with the others, and was very quick to get angry should anyone in fairy tail be in a danger. He had not seen it personally but he could tell that was true just from what he had seen back at the guild so far. However what the two shared most over all, other than their need to befriend Toshiro upon first sight, was their impulsiveness. If there wasn't someone to keep them in check they would run straight into a trap or even off a cliff to save someone. And now that Natsu saw the creature as innocent he was dead set on running straight into battle without gathering all the necessary information. "Because it is extremely important that we get all the facts we know in line so that we can take him down effectively and quickly."

"You couldn't have picked up that much information while down here."

"Actually, I have." Natsu looked at him trying to understand how he did. "While down here I was able to figure out how he is using his magic energy to make the bombs and how to combat them. In addition I know what his spiritual pressure feels like so should we be unable to find him using our senses I can find him that way. And when you were fighting him I learned how the weapons felt when they were being controlled. The energy they give off is very different from when he makes the energy bombs."

"But…that is all how you can feel with your spiritual pressure."

"A little information goes a long way in the right hands. Unfortunately your fight with him didn't last as long as I would like due to the mother so I was unable to get the best reading on how he fights. What I do know is he is crafty and thinks faster than the normal human being." Seeing Natsu frown made Toshiro think, "However what I was unable to gather was what he wants with the creature. Did he say anything while you were up there that could clue us in?"

"Well he did say that her and her offspring were worth millions of gems." Natsu replied. Seeing Toshiro narrow his eyes in thought caused him to be curious, "You have an idea what that could mean?"

"It honestly can mean any number of things." The ice dragon slayer stood up and walked up to the mother holding his hand out. Tilting her head she allowed him to touch her snout as she stared at him lovingly, "He could be working with others, so even if we did get rid of him there would be more looking for her. Another idea that comes to mind is that she isn't a normal creature, perhaps an experiment of some kind or perhaps even rare to come across. She's unnaturally intelligent in the fact that she understands every word that we are saying. However if he is the only guy looking for her how did he get her in the first place? And when we take care of him how are we going to relocate her and her offspring. Sure they are aquatic but even then they are pretty limited where she can be right now."

Natsu tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"When she left she was likely pregnant which means that where ever she ran away from he or they have a male there or caused her to be pregnant by unnatural means." While his hand was still touching the mothers snout he it fisted, "If she was still pregnant she could have kept going and probably found a safer area to hide her and her young." Teal met onyx eyes, "She likely only stopped because she had to give her eggs the safest places she could currently find. There has to be far safer locations than this town and their strange island."

Natsu let that though sink in as he gazed at the eggs in the nest with them. They weren't moving but he could tell that they were ready to hatch any day now. He wondered if Igneel would have done the same thing if he was in danger and still young. Because he remembered where he and Igneel lived was so safe that the dragon could walk around without being spotted for a good amount of time. Yet here was this mother with young that still had yet to hatch being in great danger. "Then we have to take him out before he can hurt them."

"Be that as it may we still need to find out exactly what happened and if there are more people heading this way when we do indeed take him out." Toshiro replied walking back over to where he had been sitting, "If we can I'm sure we can set the male free if there is one." The moment the words left his mouth the aquatic lizard looked at him in surprise. "Is there a male?"

She snorted and nuzzled one of the eggs that started to wiggle. Toshiro and Natsu looked at each other with determination. They knew what they had to do. Before the two of them could try to plan anything the island moved causing both of them to have their negative reaction. Natsu slumped over green in the face while Toshiro groaned as his headache was instant. The mother lizard moved over to them gently nudging them to assess if they were okay. The ice dragon slayer put his hand on her snout as his way of letting her know they would be okay. Not convinced she laid down continuing to look them over for more signs that were worrisome. When the island stopped moving Natsu growled, "I hate this island. It's a nightmare."

Toshiro nodded in agreement happy that the headache went away instantly. Putting his hands in his lap he took calming breaths, however before he could speak the island shook causing a small amount of debris to fall on them. Teal eyes looked up at the ceiling alarmed. "Damn it, he's digging his way in here now."

Both dragon slayers stood up with Toshiro pulling out his zanpakuto. "Be careful with your sword."

"Don't worry I will." Toshiro replied holding the hilt tightly. The aquatic lizard looked at the two of them as they looked ready to take on who ever was coming in above her. The fact that one of her new children had a sharp and pointy object didn't help her worry.

The half soul reaper's eyes narrowed in at the ceiling. He would have frozen the roof above him but then he'd only make it easier for the man to get to the aquatic lizard. Giving a small growl along side Natsu he tried to come up with a good plan for the two of them to pull off. He had to be careful to keep a good grip on the hit of his blade. The last thing the two of them needed was for the man to control his zanpakto. 'Do not worry my hatchling. If he tries I will find a way to flash freeze him for doing so.'

Toshiro resisted grinning in amusement, 'Thank you, Hyorinmaru. That will mean a lot to Dragneel and I.'

'Of course my son, I will do my best to protect you no matter what or what state I am in.'

Seeing a small hole in the ceiling caused the two slayers to glare at the man looking down on them. The man's dark grey eyes glared down at the two in the nest with the creature he had been searching for. Natsu's hands lit up in flames while Toshiro coated his fingers in ice claws. "You little ass. I knew you were the one that froze my bombs." The teal eyed male narrowed and decided not to dignify the man's anger with a response. The man's dark grey eyes looked down at the blade in Toshiro's hands and grinned, "It's far too bad that you that you brought your own doom." Almost instantly the zanpakuto in the ice dragon's hands tried to jerk free. Taking on the challenge the hilt of the blade froze and stuck to his hands. The man blinked and looked down at the sword still in the youthful looking fairy tail member's hand, "Really, you think that freezing it to your hand that it will stop me."

"Trust me, you will have no chance to control my blade." Teal eyes bore into dark grey, "I guarantee it."

Natsu grinned widely, "You are going to regret taking the two of us on. We are going to kick your ass."

"We'll see about that." The man growled letting explosions tear the rest of what was covering the aquatic lizard and her eggs. Toshiro quickly leapt high into the air risking low gravity as he sent out his hand out reciting a shortened kido barrier around the eggs and lizard. The man looked at him, "What the hell did you do?"

"I'm preventing you from getting to the one thing that you want." The ice dragon slayer replied as Natsu leapt up as well.

"And you are going down before you can even get close to them. You can forget getting your hands on them." The fire slayer replied as he sent out a fire ball.

The man dodged the fire only to be hit to be forced to block the ice dragon slayer's blade with a sword from his side. "You little pests are nothing to the power I have."

Toshiro barely resisted rolling his eyes at the man's speech. This man seemed like all talk with a limited set of skills, at least for the time being. He would be keeping an eye out for anything else that seemed important to note. Putting his zanpakuto away for the time being he held his ice claws ready to attack at any point in time. He was happy that Hyorinmaru taught him the ice claw due to its multi purpose use. Seeing three daggers flying at him he twisted and used his ice claws to swatting the daggers away easily. Landing on the ground teal eyes stayed focused on the man trying to get to the animal snarling and standing near her eggs to protect them.

The daggers flew back at Toshiro, narrowing his eyes the ice held on his fingers ready, "Ice Dragon Scales." He could feel ice scales forming on his arms across his shoulders and to his neck, and just in time as the three daggers slammed into his left arm. Feeling pleased with himself in casting the spell in time he looked up with slightly smug eyes. The grey eyed man growled in his throat angrily and charged at the smaller dragon slayer while Natsu dealt with several weapons flying in his direction. Sucking in a breath Toshiro watched as the man tried to stop himself from getting closer. However the man didn't get himself out of danger in time as the slayer let out a roar hitting the man sending him flying into a tree with ice cold icicles cutting into his skin.

Natsu caused all the blades to crash into tree trunks however since he unfortunately was in the air he crashed into the ground hard with a grunt when gravity decided to be mean. Getting up he saw the ice roar colliding into the man trying to capture the aquatic lizard. Grinning he stood and as his hands lit up with flames again. The animals on the small island scattered to get to safety. Getting a nod from Toshiro the two slayers charged at the man getting away from the tree he had been blasted into. Looking at the two dragon slayers heading his direction his eyes widened in shock as he was hit with two different element hands, a flaming fist to the face and an iced clawed hand across his side. Landing away from the two that had attacked him, he looked at them in surprise. He had not been expecting the two of them to attack quite as roughly as they had, especially the slayer that left claw marks in his side. It was painful and it reminded him when he first used his bombs and accidentally attacked his own self.

Glaring at the two dragon slayers he tried to find the best way to take them out since they were in his way and far more dangerous than he had anticipated. He had written off dragon slayers as just any other magic user, but these two had an entirely different level of fighting. And despite both being dragon slayers he was seeing that just being two different elements gave them different attacks that they could use. Looking at the claws on the ice dragon slayer dripping with blood made him sneer. 'The brat isn't even affected that he made me bleed like this. I thought light guilds didn't like to hurt people. Yet this kid…' The man looked at the white haired child, '…is acting like this is a completely normal thing. What kind of parents did he have? Where they dark guild members and he ran away or something?'

Natsu had enough of waiting and ran at the man who simply dodged and sent several weapons flying at the other one to keep him occupied as he was not fond of the idea of being clawed by those dangerous claws. Making several bombs beneath the two slayers sent the two went flying despite the white haired one's attempt at getting out of the way after sending the blades that had been flying at him with some kind of weird magic he didn't have to say anything for. As weird as that was he knew that he had to take out the two slayers before the mother got too irritated and helped. Teal eyes narrowed as the owner of those eyes pulled out his sword again.

Grey eyes immediately took notice and started to control of it. However to everyone's surprise it stayed in the white haired male's hand and a blast of freezing energy went flying causing the man to shiver at the cold energy. However it wasn't only the energy that came off that made him shiver it was also the fact that the sword itself seemed as if it itself was defying him. Now that he realized what he was feeling he could feel a powerful energy coming from the sword in general as well as the person holding it. It was almost like the two were one in the same with the way that energies connected. It was slightly terrifying how powerful the smaller male felt.

As if he could feel the fear coming off him the white haired child charged so fast that the man barely dodged the strike across his chest. Quickly retaliating the grey eyed man made several powerful bombs beneath the child's feet sending him flying into the air and out of sight as gravity decided to act out making his opponent go higher than normal gravity would allow. "Hitsugaya!" Natsu yelled. The man grinned and took full advantage of the teenager's distraction and ended up cutting the pink haired slayer's arms and torso that his arms didn't block.

"Should have never turned your back you brat." Onyx eyes locked onto the man's dark grey angrily, flames covering his hands up to his wrists. "If you are not careful you could accidentally burn the forest down."

The teenager's response made the man want to fall over in surprise, "Won't be the first time that happen."

"That… What the heck? Why are you saying that like it's a normal thing?"

"Cause that is usually what happens." Natsu replied charging forward as he yelled out his wing attack.

The man yelled getting out of the way just in time to only have his arm get a slight burn in the process. Glaring the man sent many of the blades he had with him flying at the pink haired dragon slayer. Just as the blade about made contact with the teenager two things happened Toshiro came from between two trees putting their opponent on the defense in surprise and the other was the aquatic lizard's tail coming out and wrapping the pink haired dragon slayer with her tail and dragging him out of the way as she let out an angry protective roar.

Toshiro kept swiping his sword at the man making sure to keep the man on the defensive so that he had a hard time coming up with a way to attack. The scales that were on his arms were starting to crack telling the ice dragon slayer that he needed to finish the fight as quickly as possible otherwise the two of them were going to have to come up with a different way take the man out. It was really making Toshiro mad that they were having such a hard time with a man that was more limited than the statue spirit they had taken on in his very first mission. This just told him how desperate that he was to get his hands on the creature. Humans were an incredible force to recon with when they really wanted something. He would use his shikai but he didn't want to use it on someone like this man. Not only was it cruel to kill this man that way but is was also not the way that he wanted to handle this situation. He wanted to save those attacks for a force that was a larger struggle. This man was not that the kind of bad guy that he should use it on.

With that decided Toshiro once again put his zanpakuto back in its sheath and started swiping at the man with his claws. It was pretty clear that he hated it the first time he had gotten clawed in the side. Sensing the next energy bomb beneath his feet the white haired male jumped back as Natsu squirmed free from the lizard. Hyorinmaru smiled at how his son was handling the situation. When he had first gotten them back into Earthland he had been a little scared that his son would kill people like he would hollows but it was now clear that his fears were unfounded. Toshiro had always respected those that were alive and the life that they had. Why the ice dragon thought his son would kill his full living opponents was beyond him. However a worse fear reached the dragon's heart when he saw what his son did. As the blade flew closer to his son's chest Toshiro twisted instinctively with the blade hitting the ice scales shattering them and sending them into particles. He knew that his child was going to use the other new move that he had taught him while they had been between the two missions.


	35. I'll Show You

Chapter Thirty-Four: I'll Show You

Here is the next chapter.

 **Guest (May 16, 2019):** It will be something that I'll have to go back and add at a different time. I'm sorry if this causes an issue.

 **GrimjowTaichou:** Yep

I hope you enjoy and have a Jesus filled day.

BFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBFBF

 _Previously:_

 _Hyorinmaru smiled at how his son was handling the situation. When he had first gotten them back into Earthland he had been a little scared that his son would kill people like he would hollows but it was now clear that his fears were unfounded. Toshiro had always respected those that were alive and the life that they had. Why the ice dragon thought his son would kill his full living opponents was beyond him. However a worse fear reached the dragon's heart when he saw what his son did. As the blade flew closer to his son's chest Toshiro twisted instinctively with the blade hitting the ice scales shattering them and sending them into particles. He knew that his child was going to use the other new move that he had taught him while they had been between the two missions._

 _Now:_

Natsu gave out a yell of anger as he charged at the man. He needed to make sure that Toshiro had enough time to get up. The man himself was actually quite surprised how much harder that the fire dragon slayer was when he was angry. It was like he was taking on a bull that just would not quit no matter what you did to it. It seemed that no matter how many times he cut the teenager he kept getting up and attacking without a second thought. Which was seriously infuriating to no end.

Just as he was about to try and take the pink haired slayer down he was forced to avoid a powerful attack that had flew his way when the other dragon slayer yelled out, "Ice Dragon Hail Strom!" The man managed to get under an over hanging rock that blocked all the hail that flew in his direction. However, he had placed himself in a dangerous spot at he now had to jump out of the way of a dragon roar made out of fire. Looking at where the white haired slayer was he saw that the other was already launching into his next attack as he had his hands at his side with a small snow storm in between his hands. "Ice Dragon Blizzard Strike." The attack flew from between the small slayer's hands and right at the man at terrifying speeds trapping him in a miniature blizzard that made the wounds he already had feel much worse in the blistering temperature.

Natsu and Toshiro took this time to position themselves to when the man found himself out of his own personal blizzard he was hit from either side with two different dragon roars. The man screamed and ran around trying to get away from the attack only to find the two members of Fairy Tail followed him along. When they stopped he looked at the two of them furiously as he snarled and made several energy bombs that forced the two to go back on the defensive. However, even with them on the defensive neither were very easy to hit as they would nimbly dodge the explosions and the knives he was sending their way.

The ice dragon slayer had enough of the man's weapons so he sent out his spirit pressure freezing all of them in a moment. Natsu only shivered for a short moment before he shook it off and grinned at the man widely. With both of his hands lighting up and Toshiro getting another blizzard ready the pink haired male said, "I am going to enjoy beating your ass." The flames got worse on his hands, nearly singing one of the falling leaves that were going around him. "Then you are going straight to jail."

"I like to see you brats try." The man put his hands out and the blades shattered the ice blocks that were around him when he uses his magic to release them, "When I am through with you two I am delivering your dead bodies to the very guild you came from in packages."

Toshiro wanted to snort at the irony that the man said concerning him but he held himself from doing so easily. Instead he merely watched the man closely as he lowered the temperature around him and Natsu with his spiritual pressure. This caused the man to sneer when he noticed the immediate temperature change. "You freak, are going to die first."

The fire dragon slayer lost his smile and charged at the man with an angry yell. Upon reaching the man, the teenager found three knives buried in his right arm as his fist made a connection to the man's face. Using the momentum he sent the man into the air with a kick putting his opponent right into the blizzard attack that had gone flying not milliseconds earlier. Again the man screamed as the slayers didn't waist any time sending out their next attack. Toshiro sending out and dragon roar and Natsu sending out a wing attack. As the man hit the ground, the mother rose from her nest holding her eggs and slammed her foot on him sending him unconscious immediately.

Toshiro wasted no time and looked at the mother, "I need you to take me to his camp." He then turned to Natsu and said before he could ask, "I need you to get this man to town so he can be restrained. If he gets back up there is no telling what can happen. After that come and find me. We are going to try and get her mate free from where ever he is."

The pinkette nodded and walked over to the unconscious man, "I'll be over as soon as I can. Don't leave without me."

Toshiro nodded, "I won't." He watched his teammate walk off with the man over his shoulder then looked at the aquatic lizard, "I need your help getting to the other side. Can you do that for me?"

She huffed but let him climb onto her back as she swam over to the other land mass. The moment she reached the ground he ignored his pained head and jumped off, darting over to the camp sight. Carefully he detonated any traps that were there before going into the tent and looking through the man's items. His eyes instantly looking for anything important that would tell him how many people there were and the location. Upon finding the location he committed where it was to memory.

By the time he found out there was no one else working there Natsu ran up with Happy right behind him, "Any luck on finding out where we need to go?"

Toshiro went up to the map the man had laid out and pointed to a location east of them. "He is somewhere in here." The half soul reaper frowned, "That isn't a very far distance. She was determined to get away."

Natsu tilted his head as he looked over the map, "That is only a quick half hour walk from here. We can get that done easily."

The white haired dragon slayer nodded in agreement to the assessment. Picking up the map he looked around for anything that might be used to open the door since he had read that there was a door that was locked. Seeing a chest in the corner he handed the map to Natsu and went over to open it. Cracking it open easily with his hands the weak lock broke allowing him to look inside. He moved the contents inside around then picked up the small chest in one of his hands. "There are several keys in here. We might need them to get inside."

The pinkette raised an eyebrow, "Why not just bust our way in there? I'm sure that we can take on anyone that is there."

The teal eyed male was unamused by the reply, "If we bust our way in there that male aquatic lizard might get violent. We need to prevent that from happening the best way we can. The keys are our best bet to letting that not happen."

Happy tilted his head curiously, "But won't the keys do that too?"

"No, the creature will be used to the key. If we blast our way in he will not be used to it and might attack us if he finds a way to get free. This will also give us a chance to allow him to get our scent. Dragneel and I smell much like his mate does so that will calm him down since she would never let the man that she was getting away from as close as we were to her eggs." Toshiro replied, he started heading in the direction the facility was in.

The two of them had gotten there quickly with Natsu using Happy and boosting them while Toshiro flash stepped there. Stopping in front of the door Toshiro felt the energy of the place and picked up on the energy that was around the male aquatic lizard. "He is here and it feels like there is a child of his kind in there with him, male from the feel of it."

"Wow, you really make things like this easy." Natsu said taking in the small house that they were in front of. He about jumped out of his skin when the small box was put into his hands and the white haired male picking out a random key. Finding that it didn't work Toshiro put it back in the box and tried a different key. It took him another two tries before he found the right key and they got inside. Leaving the key that opened the door on the table next to it he and Natsu sniffed the air to try and find their way down to where the animal was. "I can't smell where it is."

"Okay, I'm going to need you to use your ears. I'm going to start freezing the floor. When metal is frozen it sounds different than wood." The pinkette nodded in agreement as the soul reaper started frosting the floor over. It didn't take too long for the fire dragon slayer to walk over to where he heard it. Reaching down he pulled off the rug that was covering it and groaned seeing the lock. Refusing to roll his teal eyes  
the ice dragon slayer dug through the box of keys again and tried the keys. Getting the key in the second try he pulled open the hatch.

The moment the two of them jumped down they could hear the male aquatic male giving out growls of irritation and chains. Letting out a small huff Toshiro led the way over through the very confusing tunnels to where the animal was being held. The only reason they had made it was due to their sense of smell and of course the leading male using his spiritual pressure to pick up the energy signal. Getting to the large metal door that the angry male was behind Toshiro glared at the top lock that was out of reach and not made like a normal lock at all, in fact all the locks had a different dagger that was its key. Natsu, who was confused, looked at the keys in the box and then at the locks, "These definitely won't be fitting?"

"No they wont, he used weapons as keys." The bleach haired male pinched the bridge of his nose, "I am thinking that those are for other rooms in this facility. There were other rooms we passed and hallways that we passed that ha door that fit them better. Damn it."

The fire breathing dragon slayer grinned, "So that means we have to bust in don't we?"

"Unfortunately yes." Natsu yelled about being fired up as Toshiro placed his hand against the door and started freezing it over where it would make a sizable hole for the animal to get through when they got it free. His spiritual pressure easily freezing the thick metal. When he pulled his hand away Natsu shot forward and smashed the frozen part down just as quickly. Walking into the large room the first thing they were met with was a darker version of the female chained down with thick metal making it impossible for him to reach the water that had a smaller version of him trapped in a large glass tank.

Both of the slayers were upset by what they were seeing and gave a small growl each. Walking forward Toshiro held his arm out causing the angry male to stop pulling on the chains and take in the scent that had clung to him. "I know you are more understanding than most animals so I need you to listen to me." The larger male's silver eyes locked onto his teal. "Dragneel and I have met your mate. She had a clutch of eggs she is keeping safe in the bottom of an island. We are here to get you back to her. You and your son."

Seeing that the male aquatic lizard straining against the chains keeping him in place, Toshiro stepped forward allowing the large male to touch his arm with his nose. As he did this Natsu walked up to the tank and tapped on the glass to get a feel for how thick it was, "I can break through this if you get him free."

Toshiro nodded and looked over at the blue cat, "Happy,…" The feline's eyes locked onto him, "…get into the air. We don't want you crashing into the wall when the water comes out." Happy flew into the air instantly and Toshiro locked eyes with male aquatic lizard, "I'm going to freeze the chains just like I did the door. You should be able to break through them easily after that."

The large aquatic lizard let out a snort and watched him carefully as the ice dragon slayer touched the chain and started to freeze it over. The large male clearly was staring to get uncomfortable as he started to shift with jerky movements causing the chain to crack. Feeling like he had done enough at the neck the soul reaper went over to the other chains keeping him in place and started freezing them over as well. During all this Natsu rammed against the glass holding back the smaller version of the male aquatic lizard. The cracks in the glass encouraged the younger aquatic male to slam against the glass helping it shatter faster. Giving a growl Natsu hit the glass that should have already broken at this point. It was as if it had been reinforced with magic to keep it from breaking. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Toshiro looked around the chain that was holding down the larger male's tail his jaw dropping slightly as the glass was mending itself. Looking at the chains he saw them doing the same thing and miraculously unfreezing the metal. Going back over to the metal around the father throat he examined it closely and pinched the bridge of his nose. "This is not happening."

"Why are they not breaking?"

"They are coated in some kind of magic that repairs them. We are going to have to work together to get them free. We can't let it repair itself."

"What about a key lock?" Suggested Happy, hovering close to Toshiro's shoulder.

"From what I can see there is none." Teal eyes locked on the to cats black, "These were designed to stay on. Dragneel, same plan with the door." Natsu nodded with a large grin and walked over to the aquatic lizard. Touching the male's snout Toshiro apologized, "I'm sorry this might hurt you." The only reply the oversized lizard gave was an affectionate lick to his arm.

Pulling his hand away Toshiro placed his hand on the chain once again freezing it over with his spiritual pressure. Natsu seeing the amount of metal that was frozen jumped into the air and shattered the chain by hitting it as hard as he could. The male aquatic lizard let out a snarl then looked at Natsu slightly iffed by didn't do anything. Toshiro patted the males neck then moved on to the next chain around one of its legs. The two of them continued to do this till the aquatic male was free then turned their attention to the tank holding the smaller male inside. Before they could try and help the little male the adult aquatic lizard slammed himself into the glass causing a larger crack than Natsu had been able to cause when he first hit it.

Natsu darted in right after the lizard backed off punching the center of the crack with a flame pushing his arm forward from his elbow. Even as he made the crack bigger the glass started trying to repair itself. Not about to let this happen Toshiro let out a roar embedding shards of ice in the deeper cracks causing more cracks to splinter out. The smaller aquatic male swam to the other side of the tank to get away from the possible danger. Seeing that the smaller aquatic lizard was scared Toshiro went over to the side of the tank and created a grip for him to use by freezing part of water inside. The smaller lizard swam over to the ice grip that the white haired male froze over for him. He took it and held on for dear life as the glass shattered within the next few hits. When the water rushed out Natsu got swept away with it while Toshiro jumped up and created his own ice grip on the glass.

When the water was done the father let out a huff causing the smaller aquatic lizard to jump down and through the hole before it closed up again. Toshiro jumped down to the ground only to be tackled onto his back with the small lizard licking him. This caused Natsu to burst out laughing while his fellow dragon slayer tried to fend off the energetic lizard's affection. "Okay, okay I get it. You can stop."

The young lizard got off of the bleached haired male and went over to his father. Sitting himself up Toshiro push his hair out of his face and glared at the still laughing fire dragon slayer. Standing up he walked over to the door that now also had it self repaired. Pinching the bridge of his nose he felt irritation unlike any other built up in him. "What! How did that happen and we didn't hear it?"

Opening his eyes Toshiro looked around at a different tank that didn't have any water in it but chains much like how the larger male had been chained down, "She got away."

Natsu and Happy looked at him as the pinkette said with a raised eyebrow, "Of course she did. We saw her. So what are you getting at?"

Teal eyes locked onto charcoal, "The house we entered in was completely in tack meaning she didn't exit from there when she ran away. The metal door can fix itself as can the other things we tried to break." He pointed to the empty tank, "This was originally her and her mate's tank before she got away."

"What do you mean? There is no hole." Natsu asked looking around the tank. "Unless the hole closed up on itself like the metal and glass."

"No, I don't think who ever did this learned how to do it on cement." Toshiro said pointing out the floor that the metal shards had cut up. "And where the hole was, is obvious." Natsu and Happy looked at the wall trying to find what his fell slayer was pointing out, "The color of the cement is brighter where the hole was. Instead of trying to fix it entirely he just had it covered. He took her mate out so that he didn't follow after her." Placing his hand against the thick glass and froze it over allowing Natsu to shattering it easier then the one that had been filled up with water. They and the two lizards made their way through the broken glass. The moment they were inside the father went over to part of the wall and tried to push and claw at it. Toshiro turned to Natsu, "I'm pretty sure this is where you come in."

The fire dragon slayer grinned and his fist lighting up. Toshiro pushed the adult lizard who moved with his gentle encouragement. When they were far enough away Natsu charged at the wall that the larger animal had been scratching at and shattered it open. Tilting his head he looked at his partner, "Wow, how did you know? You never explained that."

Toshiro walked over to the wall indicating to the differing colors between part of the wall that broken to the wall that was still intact, "I did explain it, you just didn't want to actually pay attention to what I saw."

Natsu took the piece of wall from the soul reaper and put it up to the wall, "How in the world did you see that from a distance? There is barely any difference."

The ice dragon slayer let out a breath and started going down the hole after the aquatic lizards waited there for them. The moment he got close he was picked up by the larger ones tail and deposited on his back before he did the to Natsu as well, who made sure to grab Happy to his chest. The moment they were situated he darted down the dark tunnel. Due to the smooth scales the two were barely able to hold on. How they didn't fall off was beyond them. Toshiro and Natsu barely smelled the water and held their breath in time when they entered it. The moment they hit the water both slid off by the force but they were caught by the adult lizard that turned in time to catch them as well as his tail catching the younger lizard.

This was when the larger lizard swam up to the surface breaching the water quicker than both dragon slayers thought was going to happen. The moment they were above the water with Toshiro was hanging onto the aquatic lizard leg they found some of the rune knights looking down at them. Teal eyes looked up at them slightly confused where as Natsu swam up to the shore and pulled himself up, "Hey, you got here sooner than I though you were supposed to."

"Was that an explosion we heard from inside?" One of the knights asked looking at the teenager in the eye.

"Yes, it was the only way to get the aquatic lizards free from there." Toshiro replied pulling himself onto the ground. Getting to his full height he ignored the water dripping down his face as the knight turned his attention to him, "Other than that you will find nothing else destroyed as he seemed to find someone that could make the metal and glass mend itself if broken."

"And was there someone else here that you found?"

"No, he worked alone and it didn't smell like anyone else was there." Toshiro replied, "At least not in a long while. From what I can tell from the papers I found at his camp site he worked alone for the most part. If they ever came to see if they wanted one of the aquatic lizards I assume he took them to a different place." He placed his hand on the larger male's snout to keep him from try to attack the rune knights. "Dragneel mentioned that you got here sooner than he expected. Was he wanted for anything else other than enraging an animal that is relatively peaceful?"

"While they are not the most peaceful of animals they are not the animals that are the most dangerous out there so long as they are left alone." The rune knight replied looking at the hand touching the animal. "However, he is wanted for the selling of dark magical items in addition to what he has done here today."

Toshiro turned to Natsu, "Dragneel, can you lead him to his mate? I'll show the rune knights the path we took and to the box that had the keys. I did feel what they are talking about." Now that he thought about it he did remember Makarov telling him about the rune knight and what they wore.

"Are you sure Hitsugaya?"

"Yes, it shouldn't take too long just wait for me at the island or the shore closest to it." Toshiro looked at the rune knight in the eye, "The path we took is rather simple but I did notice several paths that I intended to look into once we got the aquatic lizards free." The rune knight followed him inside.

bfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbfbf

Toshiro sat on the bed as he dried his hair, he was in the room that the three had. They had gotten away from the aquatic lizards but they were not scot free yet as they still needed to make sure that they could actually leave town without the lizard's losing their minds. To make matters worse they had to stay in town with two men that were still being disrespectful to both of them. "So how did talking to the rune knights go?" Natsu asked as he draped himself over near the pillows. The way he spoke it didn't sound like they had a good history with each other.

"It was nothing I haven't had to handle before." Toshiro replied, "I gave them the information that they needed and I was let go."

"Did they find the things they were looking for?" Happy asked with a mouth full of fish.

"Yes." The ice dragon slayer replied as he put the towel around his shoulders. It had felt nice to be able to enjoy the shower. After being in the hole with the mother for that one day and being in the water a couple of times after that the shower was called for.

"Do you know exactly what they were?"

Teal eyes looked at Natsu, "No, I didn't go in with them. Once I showed them the paths that we spotted on our way to the lizards I answered their questions and was free to go. We still have to finish our job here as it is not done."

"Wait, but we did it. The man was the issue."

"No, we were called into take care of the 'dragon'. We still need to talk to the mayor to find out what we are going to do about the lizards. Especially with the mother still having eggs that need to hatch." Was the simple reply as the white haired male stood up to dig through his bag. Pulling out his comb he walked back to the bathroom. Looking at each other Happy and Natsu shrugged and got ready to go to sleep. They would deal with what they needed to do the next day. At least it sounded like all they needed to do was talk to the mayor.


End file.
